


This Way to the Stars

by skyemaxwell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyemaxwell/pseuds/skyemaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it is dark enough, you can see the stars. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dreams. I pretend to own the stars, until someone else would claim them. 
> 
> I first posted this fic on ff.net years ago under the pen name godofcontradiction. In the light of Masashi Kishimoto finally closing the last page on the wonderful journey of Naruto, I took this one out of the shelf and dusted it off. Reading one's old work is fascinating and embarrassing, so I'm re-writing this one and posting it here, because, what the heck! Maybe in a few years, I'll get to come back and read this again and marvel at how much past-me had sucked. Haha. 
> 
> Comments would be highly appreciated!

_“She had to gather her wishes like coins._  
_She drowned them in a wishing well.”_  
_-Clairvaux_

 

  
“Boy!”

Eyes snapped open as he felt the knee-jerk reaction of fear clenching his stomach. He took a second to re-orient himself as he found himself in an unfamiliar room.

That's right. They had just moved to the city. This was his new room.

“BOY! Get your lazy ass down here right now!"

He struggled to sit up, wincing at the pounding in his head and gingerly testing his legs against the cold floor. In the chaos of moving in, he had been unable to find spare sheets and discovered first-hand just how cold an attic of an old Victorian house could get.

“I’m coming!” he croaked, stumbling down the steps and into the warmer recesses of the house. It was a beautiful house, and truthfully, Naruto would have taken the time to admire the sweeping façade and the winding staircase, if he hadn't had to worry about finding the time to clean it.

The Harunos had struck gold winning a lottery, and no one had been more surprised than Naruto, who found it supremely unfair that such luck could befall on such a rotten family. Immediately, they had used the large sum to move into the city, and bought a large property in the affluent area of Konoha.

Naruto had been over the moon. His life with the Harunos had never been very pleasant, and the entire neighborhood avoided him. Thanks to that, he had no friends and his teachers pretty much pretended he was not there. Hopefully, in this new place, in a new school, he had a chance of starting anew. Maybe it would be different.

"Yes?" Naruto stood in front of Nana Saya (whom he secretly called Baba Saya), the head help of the house.

"Sakura needs help unpacking. Go make yourself useful."

Naruto bit back a sigh. "I'm sure she wouldn't want me hanging around her stuff. Are you sure there isn't anything else I could do?"

He nearly got walloped in the head for that.

For as far as he can remember, Naruto had lived with the Harunos. If he had parents who loved him, he would never know, since the Harunos had never spoken of his parents or ever mentioned the fact that he had one.

The family had a daughter of the same age, and she and Naruto were brought up together, in a way that was like something out of a social experiment. One was lavished with love and affection, while the other was ignored. When he was younger, he remembered wanting to play with Sakura's toys, and got badly scolded for it. As soon as they could, they made him help around the house to 'pay his keep.' Privately, Naruto could deal with the manual labor and the overt favoritism, but he never really understood the despise with which they treated him. All his life, he was treated like a pariah, like he had committed a crime that only he wasn't aware about. Growing up, it was just the way it was. Now that he was older, he found it was too late to question it. 

“I'm supposed to help you unpack." Naruto said glumly, peeking through the door of Sakura's room.

She gave a cursory grimace but pointed to a pile of boxes which he dutifully began to rip into.

“That box contains breakable objects that's worth more your life ten times over." She commented. "If I hear so much of a tinker you’ll be out sleeping with the dogs.”

“Whatever.” Naruto mumbled, but noticeably slowed his movements. It was the first day of school tomorrow. He couldn't afford to sleep outside.

“I’m sorry?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

"Good boy."

The box was full of junk. Naruto grimaced as his fingers caught on the pointed end of a figurine. These were collecting dust in Sakura's old bedroom, and why she had brought them, dust and all, into her very new, brightly lit bedroom was unfathomable.

"Where do you want these?"

"On the shelf."

"You don’t have a shelf, Sakura."

"Then you'd better get me one, hm?"

Naruto bit back a scathing retort. Instead, he tried to keep casual conversation since she seemed to be in a talking mood.

"Say, what do you think our new school is going to be like?"

"Way out of your league." Sakura gave a mean smile. "You can't possibly hope to fit in."

"Hopefully, we won't be in the same class." Naruto replied sincerely.

"Don't even think about talking to me at school." Sakura tossed her hair. "I don't know you. You don't know me. Let's keep it that way, indefinitely."

"Deal." Naruto replied fervently. "Please don't even look in my direction."

Sakura shot him an ugly glare.

"Shut up and get back to work."

Maybe I pushed her too far, Naruto wondered, as he glanced at the moody expression on her face. Pissing Sakura off was one of Naruto's few pleasures in life, but it never bode well for him.

He ended up working all through the night.

Naruto put down the last of the boxes on his cold floor with a loud sigh. His clock read 3:10 and he ached all over, the headache blooming into an all-out migraine. He dug out a jacket and curled up into the threadbare sheet he managed to steal downstairs. Chills wracked his thin frame as he coughed into his stiff hands.

This sucked.

It was the first day of school tomorrow and he'll be damned if he messes up. It was supposed to be his shot at a new beginning. Things were supposed to be different. They had to be. 

He glanced up at the dusty panes of his window and allowed a small smile at the view. He could see the stars.

That night, for the first time in a long time, he put his hands together and clasped it to his chest. He fell asleep like that, as if in prayer, with the stars winking above him and the whisper of a dream long, long forgotten.

 

**


	2. Journey

_“The journey of a thousand miles,_  
_begins with a single step.”_  
_-Confucius_  
  


 

“I give up on you, you useless child. Go bother someone else so I can finish my work.”

Naruto winced as the cook tossed him the knife. He forced himself to catch it, nearly slicing off his fingers in the process. He was more afraid of what would happen if he didn’t. Gingerly putting the knife back in its place, Naruto slipped out of the kitchen before the cook decided to throw something more hazardous his way.

He had woken up that morning, shaking with fever and a cough. Miserable, he had asked for some medicine and attempted to go about his usual morning chores before going to school. After knocking over a few pans and nearly upending the Haruno’s breakfast, he was finally allowed to wallow in self-pity in the bathroom.

“Hey.”

Naruto blinked against the white porcelain, where he had rested his forehead to cool. Sakura stood by the doorway, frowning at him. 

“I have to use the bathroom.”

Sakura was using the bathroom? That meant…

“Wh-what time is it?”

“Time for you to get out.”

Naruto stumbled out of the bathroom, wincing as the slamming door made his head protest. He had to put on his uniform… shit.

“It hasn’t dried properly.” Naruto sighed, plucking at the green blazer hanging in his room. He barely had time to wash it yesterday, and now it hadn’t had time to dry. This was officially turning into a very sucky day.

His white button-up at least was wearable, and he quickly put it on, stopping for a moment to grab his one jacket and his bag, before rushing out of the house. He should be able to make it. Please, oh please, don’t let her leave yet—

“Sakura!”

Naruto managed to catch the tail end of the black sedan as it rolled out of the driveway.

“Fuck!” Naruto fumed, kicking at the dust left behind. “She totally did that on purpose. FUCK YOU, SAKURA!”

He just lost his ride to school and he had no idea where Konoha Academy was. Biting back the urge to shout out more expletives, he hunched his shoulder and set off outside the black gates. He was getting to that school, even if he had to fucking walk all the way to the other side of the city.

He tried to keep track of his route so he could at least find his way back to the house, but after his third or fourth turn, the gray buildings all began to look the same.

“Watch it.” Someone groused as they bumped into him.

“I’m walking here!” Naruto snapped automatically, scowling at the person who didn’t even look at him. Naruto blinked. These people were rude, but… they weren’t rude to him specifically.

Gradually, he realized that there was an odd, yet gratifying change in the atmosphere. The people here weren’t glaring at him, there were no village kids trying to trip him with their foot. There was no whispering, or catcalls. In fact, Naruto braved approaching a middle aged woman and asked for directions, half expecting a disapproving glare and a stern word; but was pleasantly surprised when she smiled kindly at him and pointed southwards.

It was crazy, he knew. But despite being hopelessly lost in this new and unfamiliar city, he felt the stirrings of hope in his heart that maybe, just maybe, this could work after all.

And on that high note, he saw someone wearing a familiar uniform walking across the street.

“Wait!” He immediately broke into a run, determined not to lose the figure. “You! In the uniform! Stop!”

The boy must have heard him since he stopped to turned around, but Naruto was so intent on getting to him that did not notice the speeding car as he scampered across the road.

“Watch out!”

Naruto yelped as he was yanked forward, the blaring horns and angry yells roaring past him as he met the painful taste of concrete on his knees.

“Do you have a death wish?” came the tight, angry voice from above.

Naruto blinked up at a pair of impossibly gray eyes. For a second, he was struck dumb at the thought of how pretty they were (like pearls), before he registered the glare of disapproval in them. An instinctive defensive retort was halfway out his mouth before he realized the death grip on his arm was shaking.

“Um… I’m… I’m sorry,” Naruto said instead, thrown at the confusing mix of signals he was receiving. “I wasn’t thinking, and I just—“

“You should value your life more.” The boy replied, visibly reining his control and Naruto felt a sinking disappointment as he saw a mask slide firmly into place. “And look both ways when crossing.”

Naruto knew that was an insult, but he couldn’t find himself to care.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

The boy looked slightly taken aback. “I was not the one nearly hit by a car.”

“Did I fall on you? Did I wrinkle your shirt?” Naruto insisted, gripping at the hand on his arm, trying to get back the spark back in the eyes that now looked halfway dead. “I’m Naruto, by the way. I’m new here. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

The boy stared at him and Naruto was once again distracted by the pale gray of his eyes. He was not admittedly the sharpest tool in the box, but somehow… he couldn’t describe it… he knew this person was extraordinary. 

“Neji.” He finally replied, helping him up. He hesitated. “Hyuuga Neji.”

“Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto.” Naruto shuffled his feet, feeling the on-set of a mild panic attack. He was having his first non-threatening conversation with a stranger he desperately wanted to like him. He was badly out of practice. “Um… which way to Konoha Academy?”

Neji frowned at his jacket. “Are you a student at our school?”

“Yes,” Naruto deflated. “Er, I mean, I’m new. I just moved into town yesterday.”

“I see.” Neji turned to walk. “It’s not far from here. Walk with me, if you like.”

Naruto tried to swallow the ear-splitting grin as he fell into step with the taller boy. He hadn’t been told to fuck off—that was a win in his book.

“Um, so… Tell me about the school?” Naruto began, admiring the wealth of dark hair of his companion. It sat well against the smooth paleness of his skin. Neji looked something right out of a Japanese painting.

“It is a very prestigious school dedicated to the holistic education of its students.” came the cool reply and Naruto couldn’t help the sting of rejection. “It demands high academic achievements from its students and well-rounded with various extra-curricular activities.”

“Okay,” Naruto replied in a small voice and they fell into silence.

“…what year are you?” The taller boy finally, hesitantly reached out. 

“Freshmen!” Naruto replied, visibly perking. “And you, Neji?”

“…Sophomore.”

“Aw, that means we won’t be classmates at all. That sucks.”

“…why would you want to be my classmate?”

“Why not? You’re pretty cool.” Naruto hesitated. “Would you want to be my classmate?”

Neji regarded him for a moment, as if trying to decide what do answer.

“I’m not very good company.” He finally replied.

“No, you’re good.” Naruto hurriedly assured him “You’re the best company, Neji. Believe it—OW!”

He had been so busy trying to assure Neji of his awesomeness that he walked face-first into a lamp post.

Neji stared down at him in bewilderment. 

“Ow, ow, ow…!” Naruto clutched his head in pain. “Motherfu—!”

“…mph.” Neji slapped a hand to his mouth. “Your face… that was the most ridiculous…” He gave up and threw his head back and laughed. 

“Shut up!”

“Who slams into a post like that?” Neji’s shoulders shook with mirth. “That was like a one-man gag show, are you for real?”

“Well, at least you laughed.” Naruto chuckled ruefully, rubbing at the red blooming on his forehead. “Ah-choo!”

Neji’s face was much more relaxed now as he once again helped Naruto to his feet.

“A cold?”

“Yes, on top of everything else.” Naruto sniffed, rubbing his nose. “Man, this day sucks.”

“You have a habit of causing injury to yourself.” Neji observed. “That’s twice already today.”

“It’s not on purpose!” Naruto replied exasperatedly. “Trouble just finds me. It’s evil. I’m cursed.”

“I shall guard you from further harm until we reach the Academy.” Neji replied solemnly. 

“My hero.” Naruto muttered as they continued walking. Still, Naruto felt a warmth in his belly as the silence now was much more comfortable than before. He wasn’t too bad at this after all.

Neji wasn’t lying, Konoha Academy was barely a ten-minute walk and Naruto felt the butterflies returning as he saw more and more people wearing the Konoha uniform. He plucked at the garish orange of his jacket as he spiraled into dark thoughts. Who was he kidding? He was not ready for this. They were going to hate him. He was going to fuck this up. Nothing was going to change. Fuck. He should just turn back now. He should just—

“We’re here.”

Naruto jerked back into reality. Neji looked at him intently for a few seconds before nodding his head imperceptibly.

“You’re new here. I’ll show you to your room.”

“Th-thanks.” Naruto forced his feet to follow as Neji led him into the school premises. He was probably imagining things, but people were staring at him. Naruto felt the familiar curl of dread in his belly and hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself as small as possible. His headache was making itself known again with a vengeance, and the uncomfortable roil in his stomach made him realize with a pang that he had not had any breakfast.

“This is the freshmen floor.” Neji said, glancing down at him. “Which class are you in?”

“Um, Class D.”

“This is the one.”

Naruto did not reply, busy staring at the floor and trying not to hurl. Neji watched him for a few moments, noticing the clammy pallor and white-knuckled grip he had on the strap of his bag.

“Naruto.”

Naruto jumped, hearing his name being called out for the first time.

“Uh, yes—“

Neji reached over and flicked him on the forehead, where he had bumped into the pole earlier. Naruto cried out and clutched his abused forehead in indignation.

“You’ll be fine.” Said Neji. “Take a deep breath and put on that big smile of yours. They’re going to love you.”

“D-do you think so, really?”

“No,” Neji admitted. “They’ll probably think you’re strange, loud and annoying.”

Naruto’s expression crumpled.

“…but there will also be others who will think you’re...” Neji gave a wry smile. “Pretty cool.”

Naruto stared at him for a heartbeat before choking on a fit of giggles.

“You’re unexpectedly hilarious.” Naruto slapped him on the back. “I like you!”

“Lucky me.”

“Okay, smart mouth.” Naruto took a deep breath, feeling braver. “I’m ready. Naruto Uzumaki is going in.”

Neji gave a small nod. “Good luck.”

He began to walk away.

“Hey, Neji?”

Neji glanced back as Naruto gave him a sheepish smile.

“Thanks.”

And with a last, small wave, the blonde head slipped into the classroom. Neji stood in the hallway for a brief second longer before continuing his way towards his own classroom. He allowed himself a small smile before carefully slipping on his usual, blank expression.

After all, he was Neji Hyuuga, the proclaimed genius of the Hyuuga-clan and the youngest student council president in the history of Konoha. He had no business smiling in hallways when he had an image to keep up.


	3. Season

_To everything, there is a season._

_-Ecclesiastes 3_

 

  
Naruto’s pretty sure the universe hated him for some reason.

He had parted ways with Neji in good spirits, with more confidence that he ought to have; but the excess energy caused him to open the door with more force than necessary, and he was met with every pair of eyes in the room.

 _Smile_ , Neji’s voice rang in his head.

He cracked a nervous grin and scanned the room, when he saw a flash of pink. In that split second, his world came crumbling down once again.

 _Of course_. He just had to be classmates with Sakura.

Feet like lead, Naruto slunk his way over to the back of the classroom and sank into the seat next to the window. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears.

“Hey, pretty boy.”

Naruto paused. Someone was talking to him. He slowly raised his head.

“Never seen you before, blondie. You must be new.”

Naruto tried to work his jaw past the shock of having someone strike a conversation... and the shock of seeing a person with tattoos on their goddamned face.

“…pretty boy?” he croaked instead.

“He speaks!” The boy dropped heavily into the seat across him. He was tall and heavily built, as if he had spent his lifetime eating meat with the intention of becoming a wrestler. He smelled of sun and, to Naruto’s slight horror, a little bit of dog. “What’s your name?”

“Who are you calling pretty?” Naruto scowled. “Who are you?”

The boy frowned at him. “I asked you first. Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?”

Naruto felt himself go white and then red-hot as the boy’s words hit a familiar nerve.

_He doesn’t have a mother!_

_Why don’t you go crying to your mommy?_

_Oh wait--you don’t have one!_

_Or-phan.      Or-phan.     Naruto’s an or-phan._

“I wouldn’t bother talking to him.” A familiar voice spoke up from the center of the room. Naruto whipped a glare towards Sakura, who was looking casually at her nails. “Guys like him, so ill-mannered, so… uncultured. You can guess what kind of family he is from. Or, well… isn’t from.”

The entire room had now fallen silent, watching the two new-comers drama.

Naruto clutched at his pants, nails digging painfully into his palms to stifle the cry of rage and despair that was trying to claw its way out of his mouth. She was doing it again. She was ruining his life.

“Oi.”

There was a small cry of alarm and a flurry of movement as a dark figure parted the crowd like the red sea. Naruto kept his eyes pinned on the table, humiliation and anger raging inside him, barely controlled. A dark shadow falling over his desk finally forced him to look up. He was met with a murderous expression and a shock of blood-red hair.

“Move,” The pale boy muttered, voice like sand-paper.

At that, Naruto physically felt his temper snapping.

“Who the hell are you?” He said rudely.

The boy—the other boy, the one who smelled of dog—had long since vacated his seat and backed away, eyeing the red-head warily.

“This is my seat.” Came the cold reply, blood-shot eyes staring him down. “ _Move._ ”

“I don’t see your fucking name on it.” Naruto crossed his arms defiantly. “I got here first. This is my seat. Deal with it.”

“Blondie.” The dog-boy slowly said, eyes sliding between the two figures locked in a staring contest. “Give Sabaku the goddamn seat for god’s sakes.”

“No.” Naruto replied stubbornly.

The other boy narrowed his eyes dangerously, and Naruto tensed, his body instinctively reacting in fight-or-flight. The blood was roaring in his ears again. He had dealt with a lifetime of bullies. This was just another one.

“Good morning.”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the tension broke upon the arrival of their teacher, who took one look at the scene and waved a placating hand.

“Making friends with the new kid? Good, good. I see you’ve met Gaara. Make nice now, he’s gonna be your new seatmate for the semester. Isn’t that great?”

Naruto scowled back at Gaara’s death glare and tossed his head as the red-head stiffly took the seat next to him.

“I’ll kill you.” Gaara murmured softly.

“You can try.” Naruto muttered back, sinking lower into his seat. “I’ll haunt you to your grave, you bastard.”

They spent the rest of the class in utter silence, which was totally fine with Naruto, since he had no intention of picking fights if he could help it. He took this time to study his new classmates, making a mental note that Sakura seemed to have found herself a new group, and that the blond-ponytail was her new best friend. The dog-boy, who now sat with his back to Naruto, was resolutely not looking at him. Naruto tried not to take it personally.

After all, he should have known this would happen.

 

* * *

 

Naruto was having a nightmare.

He dreamt that he was in a classroom in a new school in the city, and that he was in the same class as Sakura. He felt the crippling sensation one only got in nightmares, and he was helpless to watch her slowly poison the well. Eyes—cold, hard, merciless eyes. He could feel them like brands on his skin.

“Hey.”

Naruto tried to sink deeper into himself. No. He didn’t want to listen to any more abuse. Hadn’t he had enough for a lifetime? He’d rather spend the rest of his high school being ignored.

“Hey, blondie.”

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Wooden desk. Unfamiliar face. Tattoos. That’s right. It wasn’t a dream. The nightmare was real.

“Are you okay?” The dog-boy whispered. “You don’t look so good. You’re sweating a lot.”

Naruto didn’t feel very good either, but that was probably the left-over nausea from the over-all shittiness of his life. He barely noticed the classroom door opening and the explosion of excited whispers in the room.

“Uchiha.” Their teacher—Kakashi—sighed. “You’re late.”

“I’m sorry. The council meeting took longer than expected.”

“What were you even doing in the council meeting?”

Naruto glanced up just as a dark-haired boy stepped into the classroom with a careless shrug. The dog-boy made a tetchy sound under his breath.

“Damn. Uchiha’s in our class. Goodbye, peaceful days of youth.”

But Naruto was too busy realizing that the nausea wasn’t simply a psychological one anymore.

“Sensei…” Naruto rose shakily from his seat. The room began to tilt sideways. “T-toilet…”

“Blondie!”

“Oi!”

Naruto registered a sense of vertigo, jet-black hair and pale, moonlight skin, before darkness enveloped him with whisper of wings and a vague sense of birds in mid-flight.

 


	4. Wings

_“He clipped her wings so she couldn’t fly_  
_And she couldn’t escape while she watched him die.”_  
_-Clairvaux_

 

  
Naruto ended up being sent home at the recommendation of the school nurse. He had to practically grovel on his knees to stop them from calling the Harunos and promised the school nurse that he was totally fine to go home by himself. He barely remembered how he managed to get back, but he stole some soup from the kitchen and fell into bed, more exhausted than he’d ever felt in a long time.

He woke up the next day feeling like he’d been hit by a truck. Still, he didn’t dare stay in the house, so he put on his uniform and dragged himself back to the nurse’s office and begged her not to send him home.

“Who comes to school when they’re practically dying?” she scowled, watching him settle into one of the beds. “You’re a strange kid.”

The school nurse was a scary lady called Tsunade, but her eyes had softened at Naruto’s snot-covered expression and even gave him a warm cup of honey tea for his throat.

“It’s just warmer here, that’s all.” Naruto murmured into his cup.

“Don’t you have heating at your place?”

Naruto opened his mouth to reply when the office door slid open and a vaguely familiar head of jet-black appeared. His hand slipped with a clatter of the teacup and he fell into a hacking cough to cover up the fact that his cheeks were turning red.

“Uchiha,” Tsunade sighed exasperatedly, handing Naruto a napkin. “What is it this time?”

“Headache.”

“You’re a shitty liar.” Tsunade snorted but allowed him to slink into the empty bed at the corner of the room. “I’m kicking you out before lunch, you got that?”

“Hn.” Was the only reply before the bed curtains swished close.

“Bastard.” Tsunade rolled her eyes. “All done, blondie? Time for your medicine.”

Naruto silently downed the colorful pills and didn’t protest even as she physically manhandled him into the covers. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering constantly towards the closed curtains.

 _Why,_ he wondered, _is my heart pounding like crazy?_

“Granny,” he began, and promptly got hit on the head. “Ow! What the hell? Who hits a patient?!”

“Who the hell are you calling ‘granny?” She snapped. “Do you want to die?”

“What a violent nurse.” Naruto groused. “You’re supposed to be nurturing. Nur-tu-ring!”

“How about I nurture your face? With my fist?”

Naruto grumbled into sheets, losing the courage to ask about the boy on the other side of the room. Maybe it was for the best, Naruto thought as he settled into his bed. After all, people who looked like that don’t associate with people like him.

With that thought, Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep, trying not to think about what happened yesterday and the emotions it brought like the rough winds of autumn.

 

* * *

 

It was lunch time when Naruto woke up. Tsunade took one look at him, declared him fit and ordered him back to class.

“Hey there, blondie.”

“My name,” he sighed, dropping tiredly into his seat. “…is Naruto.”

“I’m Inuzuka Kiba.” The boy stuck out a large hand. “I’m sorry about what happened the other day.”

Naruto was floored. He had never met someone who was so in-your-face. He never had anyone apologize to him so straightforwardly either. Despite himself, Naruto felt the air clearing between them as he took the offered hand.

“Wrong foot and all, eh?” Kiba grinned with a hint of sharp teeth. “I mean, I wasn’t expecting the girl to go all psycho-mode on you. Bad blood?”

“Er—“ Naruto watched Kiba swing himself up on the desk, the wood creaking in protest.

“Don’t tell me—“ Kiba raised a hand. “Ex-girlfriend?”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Naruto scowled, suppressing a shudder. “I don’t know who she is. I’ve never seen her in my life.”

“Yeah?” Kiba shrugged. “So! Let’s be friends. What are your hobbies? Do you like dogs? What do you think of ninjas?”

Naruto had to work hard to keep up with Kiba’s idiosyncratic speech pattern, but despite encountering a few awkward conversational blocks, they finally found a topic in which they began to discuss in earnest. In spite of everything, Naruto found that he liked Kiba.

“But man, what a rough first day for you.” Kiba shook his head ruefully. “You even pissed off Gaara. Do you have a death wish?”

Naruto frowned.

“I’m not scared of him.”

“You’re an idiot.” Kiba scoffed. “It’s basic human preservation, to be scared of Gaara. He probably eats babies for breakfast.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and spied the now-familiar dark head enter the classroom.

“Hey, who’s that?” Naruto watched as the boy was immediately surrounded by half the girls in the class, including, Naruto noted, Sakura.

“Uchiha Sasuke.” Kiba rested his chin on a hand, gazing moodily at the commotion in front of the classroom. “Konoha's  _precious_  genius. Bah. So what if he’s got a pretty face, he’s a bag of dicks.”

“Genius?”

“Yeah, he’s the Captain of our soccer team. Mind, we’ve got the best team in the league and we’ve got a freshman for a captain.” Kiba scowled. “I mean, he’s pretty good, I’ll give him that, but man, is he a piece of work. He thinks he can do whatever he wants and the thing is, he actually gets away with it. The fucker.”

“Sounds like a douche.” Naruto admitted, sneaking a glance at the boy who looked like he was bored to death. “He’s in our class?”

“Oh yeah, you were probably too out of it to remember.” Kiba snickered. “You threw up on his highness’ shoes.”

Naruto gaped at him.

“I did not!”

Kiba howled with laughter, clutching at his belly.

“Oh MAN, that shit was gold. You sort-of stumbled out of your seat, face-planted on his feet and went to town. It was crazy.”

Naruto wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Did sensei bring me to the nurse’s office?”

“Nope. Uchiha did. We all thought he was going to kill you and bury your body somewhere.” Kiba wiped a tear from his eye and patted him on the shoulder. “Glad you lived, buddy.”

Naruto covered his face and he decided, fervently, that he was never going to get within a ten-foot radius of Uchiha Sasuke. He’d rather die.

“Move.”

Naruto glanced up as Gaara showed up, glaring at Kiba who had hopped off the desk so quickly, he nearly hit his head. The red-head looked as surly as ever, and Naruto realized with a frown that the boy had no eyebrows.

“Do you have like, two words in your vocabulary or something?”

Gaara ignored him. Naruto sighed and turned away, giving Kiba the stink eye (He was staring at Naruto like he had grown two heads) and started doodling on his notebook instead.

“Sabaku.”

Naruto looked up so fast his neck hurt. Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of them, staring down at Gaara. Naruto fought the curl of embarrassment creeping up his face, with every fiber of his being. Gaara on the other hand, did not even look up.

Naruto nudged him with a foot.

“You’re being spoken to, douche bag.”

Gaara gave him a filthy look before stiffly turning to the Uchiha. The dark-haired boy tossed his head in a careless fashion.

“You’re in my seat. Move.”

Naruto felt his jaw dropping. What the fuck even. What was it with these people and their seats?!

“I don’t see your name on it. _Captain_.” Gaara said coldly.

In spite of himself, Naruto couldn’t stop the small snicker that escaped him. He quickly ducked his head as Uchiha’s eyes flickered to him.  
  
“I'll say it again. Get out of my seat. Right now.”

Naruto snuck a look at Gaara’s face, secretly alarmed at the level of malevolence an expression can convey. He wasn’t sure he was comfortable with murder happening under his very nose.

“Why don’t you shove your—“ 

Naruto stood up with a loud scrape of his chair. The two stopped to stare at him.

“You can have this seat. Geez!” Naruto spat at Sasuke, as he slung his bag over one shoulder. “Enjoy, motherfuckers.”

Ears hot, Naruto dropped heavily beside a dumbfounded Kiba and resolutely kept his eyes forward. He was highly conscious of the slight movements of the dark-haired boy as he took the seat behind him. The scrape of the chair on the tiles. The creak of wood. The overwhelming tension radiating like a physical wave of discomfort.

“Close your mouth, Kiba.” Naruto said stiffly just as the bell rang shrilly, announcing the end of lunch. The classroom regained some sense of normalcy as more students came shuffling into the room, chatting about mundane things.

“Blondie,” Kiba shook his head, patting him on the shoulder. “You’re fucking crazy man. And you’re my new best friend.”

Naruto paused, stunned into a helpless grin. Kiba may have not meant those words, but it still made him overwhelmingly happy to hear them. He’d never had a proper friend before.

“Believe it.”

 

* * *

 

_When Naruto opened his eyes, he immediately registered the familiar smell of a nurse’s office. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, feeling the pull of every aching muscle and hurt. His senses were bogged down by the fever and his throat was on fire._

_Oh. He fainted in class. On the first day too._

_“This sucks.” He croaked into the silence._

_A rustling sound answered to his right and Naruto looked down by his bedside and saw a boy slouched in a chair; head tipped back and fast asleep. Naruto stared at the pale expanse of neck and the finely cut jaw._

_Who…?_

_He watched the rise and fall of his chest for a few more moments before slowly turning to look up at the ceiling. He noticed the patch of cooling-gel on his forehead and the glass of water by the bedside table. A swell of unknown emotions rose like a tide from within him. For some reason, this strange boy had probably carried him to the nurse’s office, stuck the gel to his forehead and stayed to keep him company._

_Despite the chills that wracked his body and the pounding in his head, Naruto stared at the uninspiring ceiling, listening to the soft tinkle of wind chimes from the open window and the steady breathing of the boy by the bed._

_And felt peace._

 


	5. Heart

_“People think that I must be a very strange person._  
_This is not correct._  
_I have the heart of a small boy._  
_It is in a glass jar on my desk.”_  
_-Stephen King_

 

  
“I didn’t touch your stupid little lunchbox!”

“Liar! You stole it, you little thief! Everyone knows you steal food! I can’t believe it! Do you even know how long it took to make it?!”

“I was upstairs, working on your stupid shelf the entire night!” Naruto yelled back. “Besides, I wouldn’t eat anything you made even if I starved to death!”

Sakura let out a shriek of rage and seized the large steel pan from the stove and flung it at him. Naruto was too stunned to move away and it hit him across the cheek. He fell to his knees, the explosion of pain blindsiding him for a few moments. The kitchen door swung wildly as Sakura ran out, leaving him on the floor, ears ringing and breathless with pain.

She had always been prone to lashing out but lately, she had grown into the habit of throwing things at him. Honestly, Naruto had enough trouble avoiding the cook’s knives; he didn’t need another person joining the party!

“Fuck, this is going to bruise like hell.” Naruto sighed, clutching at his cheek as he stood on shaky feet.

He heard the tell-tale slam of doors and the sound of the car pulling out of the driveway. He stuck out his tongue and stooped down to pick up his bag. Off to school it was.

Since the school was blessedly close by, he was able to walk there everyday and lessen his time in Sakura’s presence to a bare minimum. After that disastrous first day, a week had gone by with relative normalcy, and Naruto had finally begun to relax. He found himself looking forward to school, where, despite being classmates with Sakura and butting heads with Gaara, he had friends who not only tolerated him, but… dare he say it… seemed to like him.

Kiba had taken the best-friend duty to heart and introduced him to his group of friends at the lunch table. They were an odd bunch, a mix of second and first years, but they had taken Naruto under their wing like it was perfectly normal. Naruto had never been happier.

He still had trouble keeping up with Kiba’s pop-culture references, and Lee’s over enthusiasm sometimes gave him headaches, but… they were good people. And they thought Naruto was funny and not strange at all (probably because they were much stranger to begin with). Shikamaru and Shino made up for the other two’s loudness by being practically dead. Chouji… well, Chouji just ate a lot.

Naruto paused in his musings and blinked in confusion. He thought he saw… That had been a giant carp running past him…wasn’t it?

He whipped around and stared at the disappearing tail with mystified alarm. Had he been hit that hard? Was this a concussion? As he approached the wrought iron gates of Konoha, Naruto realized that the school ground was unusually busy with students running around and pitching up tents. Naruto brightened as he spotted a familiar figure.

“Neji!”

The graceful figure turned to look at him. Naruto hesitated for a split second at the cold look on his face, but it soon melted into a more relaxed expression.

“Well. I see you’ve survived your first week, freshman.”

Naruto grinned, screeching to at stop in front of him and punching him on the arm.

“I’ll have you know I’m doing great. I even made friends.”

“Congratulations.” Neji grudgingly rubbed at his arm and then paused. “…what happened to your face?”

“Huh?” Naruto’s hand shot up to his face and he was painfully reminded of this morning. “Oh. Uh, I fell.”

Neji looked at him sternly. “Did you get into a fight? Was it another student at this school?” His eyes narrowed. “Sabaku Gaara’s in your class, isn’t he?”

“No!” Naruto cried, shaking a hand violently in denial. “I mean, yes, Gaara’s in my class, but… god, no! Gaara has absolutely nothing to do with this, we don’t even speak to each other. He doesn’t even know I exist.”

“He has a history.”

“Even if we did get into a fight, I can hold my own.” Naruto replied firmly. “I fell. End of story. Tell me why I saw a giant carp headed this way.”

Neji tactfully dropped the topic.

“It’s club-fair week. Haven’t you been paying attention to your teachers?”

“New guy.” Naruto pointed to himself. “What’s a club fair?”

“Konoha dedicates a week for various clubs to sponsor events or productions, to attract new members for their choice of after-school activities.” Neji nodded towards a booth. “That’s the Drama club. They’re very prestigious; they hold a production every year at the local theater. That one’s the Baseball Club. Basketball Club. Archery. Art. Konoha has a lot to offer.”

“Hmm.” Naruto surveyed the grounds. “Are you in a club, Neji?”

“Of a sort. It’s mandatory, or did your teacher forget to mention that, as well?”

“Kakashi-sensei doesn’t really tell us much.” Naruto mumbled, already worrying about how to adjust his workload at the house with the added problem of an extra-curricular activity.

“Ah,” Neji sighed, as if he understood everything. “Kakashi-sensei is the type who won’t share information unless being asked. I suggest next time you ask him questions. A lot of it.”

“Do we really have to join one? Is there any way out of it?” Naruto pressed. “What if we don’t have the time for that?”

“The school allots a specific time during school hours for official club activities. That is why it is mandatory.” Neji shrugged. “If you are concerned about your valuable time, I suggest you pick a club that will not require you to invest in after-school hours.”

Naruto was not convinced. "I guess.”

A harassed looking boy appeared, waving a bunch of papers.

“Hyuuga, I need you to look at these.”

Naruto immediately stepped back. “That’s my cue to leave. Thanks for the info, Neji.”

“Put some ice over that.” Neji advised, already turning to the address the documents. “And don’t get into fights.”

“I didn’t get into a fight!” Naruto yelled over his shoulder, sticking out his tongue. He didn’t notice Kiba until he practically crashed into him. “Oof!”

“How the _hell_ are you even in speaking terms with the Hyuuga?!” Kiba immediately rounded him in a headlock. “Do you make it a habit of attracting trouble, blondie?”

“Good morning to you, too.” Naruto snapped, struggling out of his grip. “Ow, ow, ow. Get OFF me, jeez.”

“What happened to your face?” Kiba blinked at him.

“I fell.” Naruto replied shortly.

Kiba let out a howl of laughter. “I~diooot!”

“Fuck you!”

“You picking a fight, blondie? Huh?!”

“Bring it on, dog-breath!”

“Hey! The two idiot freshmen over there!” Neji snapped from where he was talking to a group of people. “Shut your mouths and get back to your classrooms!”

Naruto scowled, affronted.

“Who are you calling idio—?!“ Kiba stuffed a large hand over his mouth and dragged him off the grounds.

“Ouch—you fucker—that hurt!” Naruto rubbed at his jaw. “What’s the big idea?”

“I just saved your ass from getting suspended. You’re welcome, you ungrateful shit.” Kiba laughed as they moved inside the building. “You don’t mouth off at the Student Council President. School rules.”

“Who?” Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. “Neji?”

“What, you didn’t know?” Kiba looked at him funny. “So what the hell were you two talking about? The weather?”

“He… he’s…”

_A friend._

“He’s a good person.” He finished lamely instead.

“He’s scary as shit, that’s what.” Kiba corrected, sliding into their classroom which was abuzz with excited chatter. “What’s going on?”

Shikamaru was slouched in a corner, looking disgruntled.

“Some girl confessing to Uchiha again.”

“Ah,” Kiba threw his bag onto his desk. “So it begins.”

“What?” Naruto tried not to sound too interested. “What’s going on?”

“For reasons unknown, girls lose their shit over Uchiha Sasuke.” Kiba sighed, as he dug a finger into his ear. “They fall into this...rabid trance. It’s a disease.”

“Cut it out.” Shikamaru snapped as Kiba flicked off some earwax at him.

“So, they like him, and they confess to him, right? They get rejected, spectacularly, it’s not even funny. It’s a whole production. He’s an asshole. And yet…” Kiba rolled his eyes. “They keep coming back. Like flies. Or rats.”

“You’re the asshole, Kiba.” said Naruto.

“Anyway, it’s always like this. Better get used to it.” Kiba stretched. “Ahhh, damn it! That’s why I didn’t want to be classmates with Uchiha!”

“You’re just bitter he dropped you from the soccer team.” Shikamaru supplied.

“Shut up!” Kiba leapt to his feet. “That’s not true!”

“So noisy.” Someone muttered from the side.

They glanced up at Gaara who had just arrived, looking ready to commit mass murder. Naruto noticed the bags under his eyes were darker than usual.

“Good morning, Gaara.” Naruto smiled sweetly. “What died in your cornflakes today?”

Gaara ignored him and moved to his desk, sitting stiffly and automatically moving to face the window.

“I keep telling you blondie,” Kiba murmured. “Keep poking the bear and it will fucking rip your head off one day.”

Naruto ignored him in favor of watching the Uchiha slink into the classroom, his usual blank expression on his face. There was no way the dark-haired boy didn’t notice the hushed whispers and furtive looks. Naruto felt kind of bad for him. Although their situation was different, he had spent a whole lifetime blocking out unwanted attention. Somehow, he felt sympathetic.

“Sitting next to Sabaku was a tactical move on his part.” Shikamaru suddenly spoke up. Naruto thought he had fallen asleep. “Nobody’s brave enough to approach Uchiha now.”

“Why is everyone so scared of Gaara anyway?!” Naruto cried exasperatedly.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? He’s famous around here, you know? The red-demon Gaara.” Kiba lowered his voice conspiratorially. “They say… he killed his own mother.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and then narrowed.

“Bullshit.”

“Like you know better, blondie.” Kiba scoffed. “Look at him, man. He has psychopath killer written all over him.”

Naruto gave a loud snort but obediently moved to his seat as Kakashi entered the room to start class. He snuck a look at Gaara before sinking to his seat, tapping his pencil in contemplation.

He couldn’t tell Kiba without the risk of sounding stupid, but despite his violent appearance and the unmistakable aura of danger surrounding him, Gaara did not look like a murderer.

 _His eyes_ , Naruto decided. _It’s his eyes._

He would never admit it, even if he was tortured for a hundred years. He would take it to his grave. But Naruto felt a spark of recognition when he saw Gaara’s eyes. They were an angry, deep, sea-green; the color of empty skies and pale sand and an island marooned in the depths of a stormy sea.

 


	6. Understanding

_All understanding is interpretation._  
_-Martin Heidegger_

 

 

“Honestly, Kiba. You and I don’t work.” Naruto gritted his teeth, frantically mopping up the mess that was their work table. “I can’t believe you tossed a whole bowl of unpeeled potatoes into a pot of boiling water. Are you an idiot?!”

“You told me to put the damn potatoes in, so I did!” Kiba snapped, brandishing a knife.

“Don’t wave those around!” Naruto cried shrilly.

“What’s going on here?” The teacher looked down at them disapprovingly and shook her head at the overturned pot. “A change of partner seems to be in order.”

Naruto and Kiba kept silent, scowling at each other.

“Inuzuka with Nara.” She waved an impatient hand. “Uchiha! Get over here. You’re pairing up with Uzumaki. That should keep you both out of trouble.”

Naruto felt himself go pale and then bright red in an instant.

“No! I’m sorry! I’ll do better. Kiba, I love you after all!”

“Heh! Idioooot.” Kiba stuck out his tongue. “Take you stupid potatoes and go throw them at Uchiha’s hair for all I care.”

“You’re an asshole, Kiba!”

“Language,” The teacher sniped, already dragging Kiba by the ear towards Shikamaru.

Sasuke approached the work-station, stoic as ever.

“And play nice!” She tossed over her back.

Naruto resolutely kept his eyes down as he stiffly bent to pick up the discarded potatoes. He refused to look even as the Uchiha began to wordlessly peel them.

For the whole of five minutes, the pair worked in complete silence, disturbed only by the occasional clang of pots and soft bubbling of the water. Naruto was halfway convinced that they could go through the entire class without speaking, before his hand slipped and the knife cut deep into his finger.

“Shit!” Naruto cried, dropping the knife. He was an idiot. He was so preoccupied with mentally beating himself up that he didn’t notice the other boy talking until his hand was grabbed.

“Wh-wha—?”

“I said, you need to stop the bleeding.” The Uchiha muttered, ripping out a paper towel. “Dumbass.”

Naruto could only gape in shock as the other boy pressed the paper towel onto the wound. Embarrassed, he went for his default reaction.

“Who are you calling dumbass?!”

Sasuke made an annoyed sound under his breath. “So loud.”

Naruto’s face was in flames. Lost and embarrassed, he did the only thing he could at the moment—run away.

He ducked inside the pantry where it was blessedly free of people, clutching his wounded hand to his chest.

_Why? Why? Why?_

He didn’t understand how and why this boy’s presence made his insides feel like jelly. The place where Uchiha had touched him still felt hot, and— _what the fuck was he even saying?! Get a grip, idiot!_

“Ahh, stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” Naruto beat his head against the wall.

“Oi!” Someone started banging on the door. “Who’s in there? Open up!”

Naruto grabbed a few onions from a nearby basket and slapped himself in the face with it.

“Get a grip, Naruto. He’s just some asshole. You just need to keep cool. Keep cool. Just… whatever. Be cool.” He took a deep breath and opened the door. He was on the slow trek back to his worktable when something made him stop dead in his tracks in disbelief.

“Neji!” He cried, jogging over to the boy who was standing at the far end of the classroom. “What are you doing here?”

The tall boy nodded at him in greeting.

“Supervising.”

Naruto threw up his hands in indignation. “Did the teacher report me or something? I don’t believe it! It was just a pot of potatoes, and I cleaned it all up! Jeez!”

Neji’s lips twitched for a split second before he folded his arms in a stern manner.

“While I’m sure you’ve caused Kurenai-sensei enough grief for one day, I assure you I have better things to do than supervise a freshmen in his Home Economics class.”

“Oh right, mister Student Council President.” Naruto frowned. “By the way, I totally didn’t know, okay? You’re not allowed to suspend me for rude behavior.”

“Am I?” Neji finally cracked a smile. “Well, I am allowed, however, to give you an official warning on record, for disruption of duty since I am currently in the middle of supervising the board of directors.”

Naruto whipped around and finally saw the strange people in suits milling around the room. No wonder the class seemed uncharacteristically orderly. That also explained why Kurenai-sensei was on hair-trigger all day.

“Did you ice that, like I told you to?”

For a second, Naruto had no idea what he was talking about, until Neji brought up a hand and poked his badly bruised cheek. Honestly, he had completely forgotten about that.

“Ow!”

It was still painful, though.

“If you don’t ice it, it’s going to look even uglier.” Neji sighed, slowly putting his hands on Naruto’s face and gently tilting it to inspect the bruise. Naruto squirmed. Neji’s hands were warm.

“Oi, dobe.”

Naruto grit his teeth before turning to face the Uchiha, who was standing with a hand on one hip, looking very annoyed.

“Are you going to spend the entire class slacking off?”

Naruto felt a spark of irritation. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, asshole, but I’m bleeding out of my finger.”

Neji made a sound behind him. “How do you find ways to constantly hurt yourself?”

“I told you, Neji.” Naruto grumbled, giving Sasuke the stink eye. “Trouble always finds me.”

Sasuke’s hand shot out and grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt. Naruto was stunned into stillness and he could only stare into the dark, bottomless eyes locked onto his own wide blues. They were so close, Naruto could count his eyelashes. Sasuke’s eyes were cold fire, boring holes into him and burning him from inside out.

“Don’t fuck with me, dobe.” The boy whispered. “You don’t want me as your enemy.”

“Uchiha.” Neji spoke up. “Violence is frowned upon in this school. Release him.”

Kiba, who took one look at the scene, threw down his soup ladle and scrambled towards the blond, with every intention of helping him out. That Uchiha bastard needed to have his ass kicked and besides, he was itching for a fight.

“Oi, Uchiha!” Kiba yelled, stomping towards the pair. “Let him go right no—WHOA!”

He skidded on a wet patch of linoleum and barreled straight onto Sasuke’s back. The momentum caused all three boys to topple over with a loud crash. Some girls screamed and the adults came rushing forward, headed by Kurenai-sensei who looked like she was ready to murder them.

Kiba immediately rolled off the Uchiha, who gave him a blood-curling glare, before rising to dust himself off. He gave a sound of disgust and turned to leave the room, ignoring the cries of indignation from the teacher.

“Sorry man, are you okay?” Kiba peered down at Naruto who now had a split lip to go with his shiner. The blond was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling and Kiba was concerned for a moment that he had hit his head. “Oi! Earth to Naruto! How many fingers do you see? Speak to me!”

“Move back, let him breathe.” Neji snapped, kneeling before the blond and helping him sit up.

“I…I’m fine.” Said Naruto, absently batting his away. “Really, I’m…”

“Hyuuga, bring him to the nurse’s office.” The teacher said. “Everyone else, back to your stations! Move! Now!”

“Up you get.” Neji muttered, helping Naruto to his feet. “I’ve never met anyone so prone to catastrophes, _honestly_ …”

He was concerned when the blonde kept silent. He did look awfully pale.

“Are you alright?” Neji asked quietly as they made their way to the nurse’s office.

Naruto made a non-committal sound and kept walking, eyes downcast. He was afraid of opening his mouth and letting out the turbulent emotions raging inside him. The cut on his lip was throbbing and he must have banged his elbow on the way down because it hurt like a bitch—but all he could think of was the sudden intake of breath, the painful clash of noses and a scent--like the smell of lightning in the air.

Naruto raised a hand and touched his lips.

The feel of lips, rough and impossibly hot, pressing onto his like something he’d never felt before.

 

 


	7. Happiness

_“Today’s tears always bring tomorrow’s happiness.”_

_-Joe (the fairy)_

 

 “ _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_.”

 “Shut the fuck up.”

 Naruto slammed a fist down his table in irritation.

 “Work with me, damn you! It’s not like I asked for this class!”

 “You sound like a douche.” Kiba pointed out, crumpling his own poem piece and tossing it away. “I am not reading this crap and you can’t make me.”

 “Fine.” Naruto grumbled, burying his nose onto his own paper. “Fail, for all I care. See if Iruka-sensei lets you off of this one.”

 “Since when were you a teacher’s pet?” Kiba kicked back and tossed his feet up on the desk, much to Naruto’s chagrin.

 “I’m not. Iruka-sensei’s just fucking scary.”

 He wasn’t. At least, not really. Naruto just really, really liked the man, who had given him the first friendly smile in the school and asked him if he had adjusted nicely to Konoha.

 “ _I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.”_

 Naruto wrinkled his brow in frustration. He had absolutely no idea what the poem was saying and he was expected to write a report on it?

 “Hey, Gaara. What do you make of this?” Naruto turned around to address the surly red-head. He had taken up a habit of talking at the boy, who never reacted much except for an occasional glare or hiss of irritation.

 As it was, Gaara barely looked up from where he was staring at the table. Naruto snuck a glance beside him, where Sasuke was looking out the window. He punched himself mentally in the face.

  _Stop it, idiot. You hate the guy’s guts, remember? You swore never to look at his ugly mug again._

 Naruto quickly turned back to his poem and decided that he was going to make up some bullshit. Lots and lots of bullshit.

 “Naruto.”

 “I’m sorry!” Naruto leapt to his feet in alarm. “I’ll do this properly, I swear! No bullshitting!”

 There was a round of snickering from the class.

 “I’m sure you’ll do a great job,” Iruka replied, amused. “So why don’t you come up here and read your poem to the class?”

 “What?” Naruo’s voice cracked. “Uh, no thanks. I mean, Kiba ate my poem.”

 “That’s ok, sensei. He can take mine, instead.” Kiba grinned, grabbing the paper that Naruto had been clutching behind his back.

 A few catcalls and whistles from the boys sealed his fate and Naruto was forced to stumble to the front, where Iruka patted him encouragingly on the shoulder.

 “Try to understand what the poet is trying to tell you.” Said Iruka. “Every person has their own version and interpretation of poetry. We want to know yours.”

 “I didn’t really understand the poem.” Naruto replied nervously.

 “Have you ever been in love, Naruto?”

 There was a whoop from Kiba, that asshole, and a bunch of girls giggled, causing another round of teasing from the boys.

 “Sensei, are you bullying me?” cried Naruto.

 “Not at all!” Iruka laughed. “Alright then, how about I put it like this. Have you ever felt something for someone, that was different from anything else you’ve felt in your life? That moment, when… as if the whole world was down to the two of you. Like nobody else really mattered. Like your heart was being squeezed so hard, it hurt.”

 A few girls sighed dreamily and Naruto realized in horror that his face was turning red. The floor. Please. Let it crack open and swallow him up.

  _“H-how do I love thee? Let me count the ways_.” Naruto began, shooting Kiba the dirtiest look he could muster when the boy swallowed down a large snort of laughter. “ _I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight…”_

 The thing was, though he was loathed to admit it, Iruka-sensei’s question bothered Naruto. Love? Had he ever been in love? If Naruto would have to answer, it would be a ‘no.’ But what did it mean, to be in love?

  _Have you ever felt something for someone that was different from anything else you’ve felt in your life?_

 Naruto felt the heat creeping into his cheeks again as an image of dark hair and pale fingers rose unbidden in his mind.

 “Ugh! No! Fucking NO!”

 The class erupted into hysterical laughter as Naruto threw down his poem in disgust and kicked it around for good measure.

 Iruka sighed and waved him off, knowing it was no use to force him any longer than that. Naruto gave Kiba a kick for good measure (he was dying on the floor) before slumping into his seat. It felt like every cell in his body was vibrating with tension as he attempted to mentally bleach himself.

  _Uchiha fucking Sasuke_. That was dangerous territory. Naruto tried to ignored the fact that the mere mention of the name made his stomach drop.

  _Like your heart was being squeezed so hard, it hurt?_

 Naruto gritted his teeth and buried his face in his arms as he remembered:

  _Kiba had barreled head-on to Sasuke and forced him to crash into Naruto, who happened to be mere inches from his face. Flat on his back, blue eyes widened in alarm as he felt lips—hot, dry lips—press onto his with a painful clack of teeth._

 They had _kissed_.

  _Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

 Naruto shook his head violently, trying to physically dispel the images in his head. He didn’t want to remember, damn it! He swore he would block it from his memory till the end of time! That same night, wide-awake and thoughts spinning, he decided that he was going to forget the fact that he basically had his first kiss stolen, on a grimy kitchen floor, in front of a shit-ton of people.

 “Sensei, sensei!”

 That was Sakura’s voice. Even in the depths of his despair, Naruto felt a spark of nails-on-a-chalkboard irritation.

 “I think Sasuke-kun would do a great job!” She said eagerly. “Don’t you think so, everyone?”

 A chorus of wild ‘yes’s filled the classroom as a few girls fervently backed her up. Iruka gave an indulgent smile.

 “What do you say, Sasuke? We’ll finish with you. Come on up here.”

 Naruto almost fell out of his seat in shock when he heard the scrape of chair from behind. He was seriously going to do it? Forgetting his embarrassment, Naruto raised his head and watched as the Uchiha slowly made his way to the front. Even Kiba had picked himself up from the floor to watch properly.

 “ _Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate,”_

 His voice was like liquid gold, and Naruto felt it slowly pooling from his head, warming him up to his toes.

 “ _Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

 _And summer’s lease hath all too short a date_ ,”

Naruto soon noticed that Sasuke held no paper, and the realization made him snap his eyes to his face. Dark eyes glanced towards him at the exact moment and Naruto felt a jolt of electricity as their eyes met.

  _Holy shit_.

 He quickly looked away.

 “ _Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

 _And often is his gold complexion dimmed_ ,”

There were dreamy sighs around the room but no one said a word, too caught up by Sasuke’s performance. Naruto kept his eyes firmly glued to the desk, even though he could swear…

 “ _But thy eternal summer shall not fade,”_

He suddenly remembered something Grandpa Sarutobi told him once.

It was very rare, but sometimes, Naruto would get a flash of an image, or a face, but mostly strong emotions. When he was around eleven, Sarutobi—who was the Haruno’s then-gardener—had once found him crying in the shed. He had been slapped for stealing a cookie from the pantry. He was at the age where he felt angry at the world; his small, child’s body struggling to contain the violent emotions of a teenager.

In his moment of weakness, he had lashed out at the old man, who had simply taken it all silently and then pulled him close afterwards. In the face of unexpected kindness, Naruto confessed through bitter tears that, at night, he sometimes dreamed of being surrounded by warm arms and feeling loved. And sometimes, he thought he could make out the faces of strangers. Naruto knew they were most likely fanciful imaginings, and he was angry at himself for wanting something, even though he knew he could never obtain it.

“The mind never truly forgets.” Sarutobi had told him gently. “You might not remember it, but your body does. Your heart does. Once upon a time, you had parents, Naruto. Once upon a time you were loved, and you were happy.”

“I was never happy.” Naruto replied dully.

“What is happiness?” Sarutobi had laughed. “We all strive to reach it but what is it, really? They say those who search for happiness, must have known it once upon a time. That is why they try so hard to find it again.”

“ _So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,”_

 Naruto slowly raised his eyes and felt an out-of-body sense of inevitability as Sasuke’s gaze turned to meet his.

“ _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._ ”

Naruto held perfectly still until the other boy broke the gaze, turning to accept congratulations from an ecstatic Iruka-sensei. Somehow, in those few moments, he had a mini revelation.

These emotions… this heart-pounding confusion and exhilaration, like the feel of a thousand expanding balloons… he had never known them, but they did not feel alien. For the life of him, he wouldn’t be able to say how or why, or when and where. Like de-ja-vu, or the whisper of dreams between the state of waking and sleep. It was not tangible, but somehow… somehow, he knew.

_“Those who search for happiness… must have known it once upon a time. That is why they try so hard to find it again.”_

 …Happiness, huh?

 


	8. Trust

_“I don’t think you trust in my_  
_self righteous suicide._  
_I cry._ _When angels deserve to die.”_

-System of a down

 

  
Uchiha Sasuke was an asshole.

Naruto sat seething in his chair at the principal’s office, refusing to even look at the brooding boy next to him. To anyone passing by, it seemed like Naruto had been beaten up by a very good-looking bully. The bruise on his cheek had deepened to an ugly purple and his lip had split anew.

“For the record, this is entirely your fault.”

Sasuke didn’t even bat an eye.

“Fucking bastard can’t mind his own business.”

It started out something like this.

Class was over and they were heading outside to the Music room. Naruto had forgotten something in his desk and so he waved Kiba off and returned to the classroom alone. His pen was nowhere to be found, and didn’t that just suck, he was going to have to steal another one somewhere, somehow.

Just as he was about to leave, he felt himself yanked roughly by the collar of his coat and dragged back into the empty classroom. Bewildered, he looked up to see Sakura standing over him, arms crossed and frowning heavily.

“Excuse me,” He picked himself off the floor, annoyed. “Do we know each other?”  
  
Sakura leveled her gaze at him for a few moments before finally tossing her hair to the side.

“Stay away from Sasuke-kun.”

For a second, Naruto was sure he misheard her. He stared at her, speechless, before his irritation hit the roof.

“I’m sorry, what the fuck even.” Naruto threw his hands up. “What do you want me to say to that? Sure, yes, I’m sorry for intruding on your property, thank you for your time?”

“That’s a start.” Sakura frowned. “I don’t like the way you hang around Sasuke. It literally nauseates me that he is breathing the same air as you.”

Naruto rolled his eyes so far he practically saw the back of his head.

“Why don’t you tell that to your boyfriend?”

He recognized the gleam in her eye and felt instantly uneasy. Sakura was calculating and smart about getting what she wanted. Naruto had spent years watching her in action, as she spun web after web, trapping people like flies until she rose as a victor.

“I intend to.” She smiled conspiratorially. “Did you know that the Sasuke’s the sole heir of the Uchiha clan? He’s a very eligible bachelor who needs to carefully think about the future of his family line.”

Naruto couldn’t believe his ears. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m very serious.” Sakura glared. “I’m on a mission, and you’re a fucking eyesore. Get out of my way.”

With a flip of her strawberry hair, she turned to leave the classroom.

“Wait just one goddamned moment!” Naruto didn’t think as his hand shot out to grab her by the wrist.

She gave a cry of dismay and violently wrenched back her hand, backhanding him in the face.

“Ow! Mother—!” Naruto grabbed at her hands to stop her from further landing blows. “Stop it!”

She began to struggle against him.

“Help!” She cried out. “He’s attacking me! Help!”

They were out in the corridor where people were beginning to gather at the commotion. He immediately let go of Sakura in horrified realization.

“Sakura-chan!”

“Ino!” Sakura ran to her friend’s embrace and began to cry. “H-he was so violent! I was so scared!”

Naruto recognized his classmates in the crowd and with a sinking feeling, he realized what it must look like.

“Oh my god,”

“He raised a hand to a girl.”

“Scary!”

“So violent.”

Each accusation was like a nail on a coffin, slowly but surely suffocating him. Naruto’s steps faltered as he backed away, feeling the weight of accusing eyes directed at him.

He couldn’t breathe.

“Oi.”

A dark figure rose among the crowd, and Naruto watched in daze, as Sasuke stopped before him. Everyone held their breaths as the two figures stood staring each other down.

And then, between one breath and the next, Sasuke jammed up his right leg and kneed the blond in the stomach.

Cries of alarm rose from the group as Naruto dropped to the floor, coughing. The blond glared up, anger re-kindling inside him and no force could have stopped him from leaping to his feet and punching Sasuke in the face. The Uchiha retaliated and panic broke out in earnest as it escalated into a full-blown fight.

The teachers came running down the hall at the commotion, and the two were forcefully separated, snarling at each other the entire time.Naruto wasn’t sure how they were manhandled into the nearby classroom, but they were yelled at for a full ten minutes by the scary science teacher Azuma-sensei. And just as Naruto was sure he was about to get murdered by a teacher, they were sent to the _principal’s office_.

…which was where Naruto found himself currently, slumped against the squishy armchairs and stewing in irritation. The calm secretary handed him a cup of tea and told him the principal would see them now.

The principal of Konoha was an odd man called Jiraiya, and with his shock of white hair, Naruto found out up close and personal why he was considered an eccentric man.

“Forget eccentric. Isn’t he just a freaking pervert?” Naruto gaped at the several posters of scantily clad women hanging around the office.

“Welcome, welcome.” Jiraiya slapped him on the shoulder as he sauntered into the room, clad in a full-blown _hakama_ in the middle of September. He wore a pair of _geta_ that were obnoxiously loud against the polished wooden floor of the otherwise beautiful office. Naruto forced his eyes to keep it above the man’s partially exposed (hairy) chest.

“So! My first freshmen delinquents of the year.” Jiraiya flopped onto his seat and kicked up his feet on the table. “Wasn't expecting to see you, Uchiha.”

Sasuke did not say a word, eyes stubbornly downcast.

“Blondie over there looks like he got run over by a train." Jiraiya continued conversationally. "You better defend your honor now or I’ll be forced to suspend you for violence against another student.”

Naruto snuck a glance at the other boy who was still as a statue. Jiraiya waited a beat, drumming his fingers against one arm.

“Well, that’s that, then!” Jiraiya moved to stand up. “Shizune will help you with the paperwork. You’d think being suspended would mean less work but honestly, it’s so _troublesome_ —“

“Um,” Naruto cleared his throat, unable to keep silent any longer. “I… actually, I… I fell.”

Jiraiya blinked at him. “You fell?”

“These,” Naruto pointed to his face. “They’re from, like, a week ago. I fell. You can ask Neji—he’s the student council president—for proof.”

“So…” Jiraiya twirled a finger in the air. “You’re saying, Uchiha didn’t beat the crap out of you?”

Naruto nodded his head stiffly.

“Huh, well. How about that.” Jiraiya mused, grinning wickedly. “Unfortunately, there were too many eyewitnesses to your little scuffle back there, so we can’t really dismiss this case without proper disciplinary measures.”

The two boys kept silent, unable to find a proper response.

“How about I suspend the both of you?”

Naruto’s head whipped up in alarm.

“Wait! I… Please, could you give us another chance?”

“You should have thought of that before you got into a fight, blondie.” Jiraiya clucked his tongue. “A week’s suspension and a written apology to each other.”

Naruto paled at the thought. A week’s suspension! If the Harunos hear about this…

“Please!” Naruto grabbed at Jiraiya’s hand as he was making his way towards the door. “I… I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Please, just… I’ll do anything!”

“What’s the matter, blondie? No big deal, you’re just going to take a break from school. I won’t even let it go down on your official record. Okay?”

Naruto was just about to get on his knees when Sasuke abruptly stepped up to interrupt him.

“Two weeks detention and an oral warning.” The Uchiha declared.

“Mm, and a written apology to each other.” Jiraiya said gamely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“And a letter of apology to each other.” He agreed begrudgingly.

Naruto clapped his hands, hardly daring to believe it.

“Oh, and new rule. You two will pair up on every official project for the whole semester.” Jiraiya grinned smugly. “To, uh, build camaraderie.”

“What?” Naruto’s face fell.

“Problem?”

“No!” He said quickly, grabbing Sasuke by the neck and pulling him close. “Nope! We’re going to be best friends, right Uchiha?”

The dark-haired boy looked annoyed but didn’t say anything and Naruto counted that as a victory.

“I look forward to it.” Jiraiya waved them off. “Now, go get something for that nasty bruise of yours and don’t show up here again for at least a month, got that?”

“You got it!” Naruto yelled, already halfway out the door. The faster he was out of there, the better he would feel.

“Ah, that was close.” Naruto sighed, crumpling to his knees outside the principal’s office.

Sasuke shut the door behind him at a more leisurely pace. He barely glanced at the blond and turned to walk away the other direction. Naruto watched his retreating back with mixed feelings. His stomach still hurt from the knee-kick a while back and Naruto still wanted to punch him, given the opportunity… but somehow, Naruto was walking away from this fiasco with barely a slap on the wrist. The chaos of the fight between them overshadowed the fact that he had been nearly accused of hurting Sakura—oh.

_Oh._

“Hey!”

Naruto stumbled over himself to catch up to the Uchiha. Wide-eyed and mind racing, he raised an incredulous finger at the boy.

“Y-you… you…”

Sasuke looked like he was about to murder him, but Naruto didn’t even flinch at the glare aimed his way. His mind was spinning with so many preposterous ideas and what the hell, it can’t be, he couldn’t have picked a fight with him _on purpose_ … could he?

Sasuke took one look at his expression and promptly hit him on the head.

“Ow!” Naruto cried in indignation,

“Don’t get any stupid ideas, dobe.” His face was fucking scary. “Get your stupid face out of my way. _So annoying._ Ugh.”

“Your face is so annoying!” Naruto yelled after him, rubbing the tender spot on his head.

He waited until the Uchiha disappeared into a corner before allowing a wide smile to break out his face.

“Thanks, bastard.”


	9. Stars

_This way to the stars_  
_You told me where to go but please tell me how far_  
_Tell me what should I do_  
_If I reach the stars but get you_  
_And what if I make it there_  
_Will my heart still be lonely and bare_  
_Will the darkness wrap me in tight_  
_Our will my heart be the star that shines so bright_  
_This way to the stars_  
_If only I knew how far_  
_-Sora Jr (Thank you!)_

 

  
“I’m home.”

The door slammed shut, and the only answer that came back was the distant echo of his voice and the pitter patter of the rain outside. Sasuke stood for a moment by the entrance of his house, listening to the last of the echo disappear into an oppressive silence that seemed to haunt the house. For someone who was quiet as himself, he didn’t much appreciate the silence. 

He had forgotten to set the timer on the heating before he left for school. Again.

Sasuke let his bag slither off his shoulder and land onto the floor with a thump, catching against the puddles forming by his feet.

 _It was suffocating_.

Spurring into movement, Sasuke turned and ran out the door, trying to block out the buzzing in his ears as memories threatened to surface again. He didn’t want to remember. He would spend his whole life forgetting.

Today was a bad day—he grimaced, as he ran out in the rain; running, running until his thighs burned and his lungs protested for air. Rain had always put him in a bad mood and it was harder to keep his mind from wandering.

He leaned against a nearby pole to catch his breath, resting his forehead against his arm.

To add to his already foul mood, something was niggling at the back of his mind, like an annoying fly that wouldn’t go away.

That blond idiot was avoiding him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth—he was _so obviously_ avoiding him. He wouldn’t even look in his direction, when he had spent weeks sneaking glances he thought Sasuke never noticed. Not that he noticed. Whatever. The idiot was not doing it now.

But: So. Fucking. What. Right?

He didn’t give a flying fuck that the dobe decided to turn a 180 and completely ignore him. At least… he shouldn’t be giving any fucks.

So, then… why?

_“He’s shacking up with the Red Demon.”_

The school was abuzz with the rumors that Sabaku Gaara of the Sand was seen spending time with the blond freshman in the same class.

_“Didn’t he get into a fight recently?"_

_“Birds of a feather…”_

Some of the more outrageous speculations claim that Gaara had taken up a lover.

_“I saw them holding hands.”_

_“Are you serious? Gross!”_

Sasuke hated to admit it but deep down, it bothered him. He had watched as the blond, normally so loud and vibrating with movement, limped into the classroom one Monday morning, head bowed and hiding behind the shadow of Sabaku Gaara. The blond was sporting new bruises and a swollen eye. The entire class fell into a scandalized hush for a whole minute. Before the first hour, the entire school was raging with speculations.

Sasuke was disquieted by the nature in which the blond had attached himself to Gaara, who had not once shown a shred of compassion for another human being. It was alarming, therefore, to catch the red-head quietly reaching out across the floor with his foot and resting it against the blond, who had tapped his shoe against his in acknowledgement.

An ugly emotion rose within him that Sasuke had been wrestling against ever since. It was juvenile and unreasonable and it _didn’t make any sense_. But it fucking pissed him off.

Wait—

Sasuke blinked the rainwater from his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. There was no mistaking that bright hair and god-awful jacket.  
The boy was still nursing a limp--and walking without an umbrella, Sasuke noticed, with a spark of irritation. What was that idiot doing wandering around in the rain like that?

Sasuke’s feet automatically moved towards the other boy, and he had to stop himself mid-way. He had absolutely no business with him, and the idea of going up to make idle conversation made him nauseous. Despite that, he could not make himself turn around and move the other direction.

Resigned, he followed the other boy, falling into step behind him and contemplated his recent life choices.

The blond ended up heading to the local supermarket, and though Sasuke kept his distance, he watched him wander through the aisles, listlessly picking up eggs and milk and other groceries. No matter how you looked at it, it was too much for one person to carry.

“That idiot.” Sasuke muttered, irritation bubbling up again as he watched the blond struggle with the bags.

Before he could think much about it, Sasuke grabbed an umbrella from the stands and ran after the blond.

“Oi, dobe!”

Naruto jumped, dropping one of the bags and cursing as he quickly bent to save it from the puddles on the ground. Sasuke wrestled the bag from him and shook open the umbrella.

“What are you going to do with wet groceries? Are you an idiot?”

“What are you doing here?” Naruto gaped at him. 

“Start walking.” Sasuke jerked his head to the side. “Before you cause us both pneumonia.”

Naruto stepped back from the shelter of the umbrella.

“I don’t need your help.” Naruto tried to retrieve the bag. “For fuck’s sake, give that back.”

The blond made a wild grab for it, but his hands slipped under the bag’s weight and caused the sides to rip open. A few apples tumbled out and rolled across the wet pavement of the parking lot. For a split second, Naruto’s mask broke and his face crumpled up like he was about to cry, before a world of weariness replaced it.

Sasuke wordlessly crouched down and helped him retrieve the apples. This time, when Sasuke took the bag from him, Naruto did not protest.

They walked away from the parking lot, the steady thrum of rain against the umbrella soothing the silence between them. Sasuke watched the blond from the corner of his eyes, noting the slump in his shoulders and the bruises along his neck.

His neck?

“Oi.” Sasuke’s eyes flashed darkly as he grabbed the boy’s arm. “Who did that to you?”

“Huh?” Naruto raised confused eyes to him and Sasuke suppressed the urge to shake him.

“Your neck.” Sasuke said pointedly. “If you’re being beaten up, you need to tell someone, you dumbass.”

Naruto jerked back as if he’d been slapped. His hand shot up to cover his neck and Sasuke saw the fear flash in his eyes.

“I-it’s nothing.” Naruto muttered. “I’m fine. I just bruise easy.”

Sasuke gazed at him for a pregnant moment.

“…was it Sabaku?”

“What?” Naruto startled before scowling heavily. “No! What the fuck. Gaara isn’t like that.”

Naruto walked away with a huff and Sasuke followed, pressing the issue.

“What the hell do you know of what Sabaku Gaara is like?” He challenged.

“None of your business, Uchiha.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but thrill at the spot of color returning to the boy’s cheeks.

“Thanks for your help.” Naruto said stiffly, stopping along the curb leading down a residential street. “I can take it from here.”

“I’ll walk you home.”

“No.” Naruto refused bluntly. “Give me my bags.”

Sasuke refused to let go of the package until Naruto finally tossed his head in disgust.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” He stomped away. “Honestly!”

Sasuke recognized the street now. It was an uptown, high-society residential area not far from where he lived. He glanced at Naruto’s garish orange jacket and the scruffy quality of his shoes.

“You live here?” He asked skeptically.

Naruto did not reply and kept a moody silence all the way up to the gate of an old, Victorian-style house.

“This is it.” The boy mumbled. “Can I have my bags now?”

Sasuke wordlessly handed it over.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Naruto gave a slightly hysterical guffaw. “In no universe will that ever happen. Goodbye, bastard.”

Sasuke watched as he shuffled towards the entrance of the house. The blond hesitated by the door and turned to look back. He opened his mouth as if to say something, when the doors burst open and a girl came rushing out with a high-pitched squeal of delight.

“Sasuke-kun! It’s really Sasuke-kun!”

Sasuke reeled back in shock as his senses were assaulted with pink and a wave of strong perfume. Oh. It was that girl. In the same class. The one who had hit the blond in the face and tried to frame him instead. What the hell was she doing here?

Sasuke’s eyes swiveled back to the entrance of the house. The blond had disappeared.

He let out a frustrated breath and glared down at the girl who hadn’t stopped talking the entire time.

“Hey, you—“

“Sakura. My name is Sakura, Sasuke-kun.”

He disliked her instantly.

“What the hell are you doing here? “

She smiled sweetly at him. “This is my house! Ah, you’re getting wet from the rain! Won’t you come inside? I was just having some tea—“

“In no universe will that ever happen.” Sasuke said before abruptly walking away, ignoring the cries of protest from the girl.

His head, which had gone blessedly silent in the moments he spent dealing with the blond, was once again swirling with violent thoughts and emotions as he contemplated the recent events.

And yet, when he entered the house and kicked his sopping shoes to the side, not once did he stop to glance at the photo hanging in the darkened area of the hall, for his head was filled with thoughts of yellow and electric blue and a particularly hideous shade of orange.

 

* * *

 

 

_To be honest, he had been expecting it for a while now._

Naruto slammed his books shut in alarm as he heard heavy footsteps thundering up towards the attic. No one ever ventured up anymore, so it could only mean one thing. He scrambled off the bed and rushed to bolt the door with shaking hands—but it was too late, and Naruto screamed as the door flung open and he was grabbed violently by the hair and dragged into the room.

“You useless piece of trash! Useless. Worthless. Fucking. _Trash_.”

Naruto struggled against the iron grip, hands scrabbling for purchase as each verbal abuse was punctuated with a vicious slap to the face.

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” Naruto cried out, blood spilling over his face.

This was bad. Sakura’s father was an angry man, but when he was drunk, he turned mercilessly violent.

“How dare you!” He seethed, voice shaking with alcohol and rage. “How dare you make a fool out of me. Out of Sakura. Raising a hand to her? You dare?”

“I didn’t!” Naruto begged. “I swear, I didn’t!”

“You’re a filthy LIAR.”

Naruto felt his vision darken as he was flung across the room and his shoulder hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Pain and fear filled his mind and he could only watch with tear-filled eyes as the large man hunkered towards him and began kicking his prone form.

Naruto tried not to cry out. It only spurred the man to kick even harder. He blocked out the string of abuse being yelled down at him and begged for his consciousness to fade.

He must have, at some point, because when he came to, he was lying on the cold floor of his room, bones aching and face sticky with tears and dried blood.

He took a moment to do what he’d always done, breathing in deep and testing out the extent of the damage. Nothing seemed broken, at least. But it hurt.

Everything hurt.

Naruto didn’t move for a while, face down on the floor and watching the light flickering from the window with dull, heavy eyes. Gradually, as his heart rate slowed, he could feel himself becoming numb.

At some point, when he couldn’t feel his toes from the cold, Naruto slowly sat up, bones creaking and muscles clenching in protest. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to limp towards the bathroom, where he struggled to open the tap with shaky hands.

He hadn’t been beaten up this bad in ages. The last time was three years ago, after Grandpa Sarutobi had gone, and Naruto had tried to run away. He hadn’t even made it outside the village when he was found by the police and returned to the Haruno’s that same day. It had been the neighborhood gossip for a whole month.

He was beaten within an inch of his life and left to starve for almost the same amount of time it took for the gossip to die down. It discouraged him from running away ever again.

Naruto stared hollowly at his reflection in the mirror. He almost didn’t recognize himself. The blue eyes that he had inherited from his nonexistent parents—they were dark, almost black, and Naruto frightened himself by how much they looked dead. Unbidden, his hand came swinging down and his reflection cracked with a satisfying crunch of glass. He watched the blood slowly drip from his fingers and stain the porcelain washbowl.

Emotions welled up in him like a giant wave and he was gripped by the intense desire to be anywhere else but inside the four walls suffocating him. Mind blank, he ran back out to his room and threw open the window. The main doors would be locked at this time and he would be caught sneaking out the servants’ quarters. He had no other choice but to climb down from the third floor. In that instant, Naruto neither worried nor cared about the consequences. He wanted out.

He needed out.

With agonizing slowness, Naruto clambered down the balcony, reaching out to a nearby branch and practically falling onto the arms of the large cherry tree. He stifled his cries on his way down, slipping and stumbling, his hands faltering, too weak to carry his weight. And when his strength failed, he simply shut his eyes and allowed gravity to drag him to the ground, where he landed with a painful oomph.

Naruto didn’t think. He staggered to his feet and blindly ran the opposite direction, all torn pants and bare feet.

He ran, and ran and ran, until he couldn’t feel his lungs, but forced himself to keep going as he couldn’t shake off the terror of being caught. Of being forced to go back. His body seemed to be giving up on him, though, and Naruto’s breath caught as his knees gave out, and he stumbled onto gritty sand.

Sand?

The world was spinning, but Naruto could barely make out the shadow of trees and an abandoned pair of swings under the light of a faint, flickering lamp. He picked up the last of his strength and crawled towards the shelter of a dome-like structure, where children might have once-upon-a-time played hide-and-seek.

Exhausted, Naruto slumped against the dome walls, resting his swollen cheek against the cool smoothness there. His tears had started again at one point and Naruto found that he didn’t have the energy to hold them back anymore. His chest ached like something heavy was pressing down and crushing him, and Naruto let out a shuddering breath, crying out in sheer, utter misery.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, unmoving against the stone wall.

But suddenly, there was a crunch of sand and a voice piercing through the silence like lightning across the sky.

“You can’t stay here.”

Naruto slowly lifted his eyes at the speaker. He must be hallucinating.

“…Gaara?”

If this was a hallucination, it was a very good one.

Or a bad one, because the Gaara standing over him, stark against the weak light of the lamp, was not glaring hatefully at him, but looking… looking like...

“You’ll freeze.” The Gaara of his hallucination spoke again, and Naruto had to admire the way his mind had captured the scratchy quality of his voice.

“I don’t care.”

“Do you want to die?”

Naruto closed his eyes. “Who cares?”

There was no reply for a long time and Naruto wondered if the hallucination had disappeared. His eyes snapped open when he felt the sand next to him give under the solid weight of a real person.

“…Gaara?” He asked again, hesitating, because how the heck was he here?

“Sometimes,” Gaara finally spoke after a long silence. “I think about dying too.”

The haziness in his mind cleared a bit as Naruto sat up, regarding the red-head more fully as a not-hallucination. Gaara’s words were casual, but Naruto felt the fragile truth between them, the brittleness of his control. Naruto swallowed heavily.

“…why do you think we were born?” he whispered.

Gaara turned to look at him, and they shared the silence for a while, heads bowed and knees almost touching.

“...you can’t stay here.” Gaara said again.

“I can’t go back.” Naruto felt the tightness in his throat as the words struck home. “I… I can’t.”

Gaara stood up, holding out a hand.

“Come.”

Naruto considered the outstretched hand, feeling almost detached from his body as he contemplated the gravity of what it meant. Somehow, he understood, if he took that hand, he would have to face tomorrow with all the consequences of today. A part of him, the part that was half mindless with terror, was screaming at him to push the hand away; to never get up from the cold ground and close his eyes from the pain.

But a bigger part of him, the part that had always been desperate for a hand to reach out, was giving him the strength to lift up his arm.

All his life, he had been alone. Hated, ignored, punished for being who he was, without understanding _why_. Why him? What crime had he done to deserve such punishment?  
Despite all that, despite constantly being hurt by other people… he was an idiot who constantly struggled to be closer, to be acknowledged by people—starved for their affection and acceptance. He was an idiot, and yet…

Naruto grasped Gaara’s hand tightly, like a drowned man, but the other boy didn’t even flinch. He simply tightened his own grip and helped the other boy to his feet, supporting him on one shoulder.

They walked out of the playground, slowly, their shadows moving like a grotesque figure in the night. Naruto felt the pain wracking his body with every step, and his breath came short as he fought to stay conscious.

“Gaara…”

The red-head simply gripped his arm tightly in response.

“Promise me…”

Naruto felt himself sinking into darkness. As he fought to hold on to the last of his consciousness, he caught Gaara’s lips moving in response and the scattering of stars in the sky that witnessed their unspoken oath.


	10. Bullet

_“He died with God’s name in his lips,_   
_and a bullet through his heart.”_

 

  
Sasuke was in a terrible mood.

Granted, he was often in a terrible mood, but in that moment, he had no way of relieving the tension that had been building up since the other day. He glared across the table at the source of his problem, the blond messy head pointedly turned towards the other direction. Beside Sasuke, Haruno Sakura sat uncomfortably close, apparently determined to talk his ear off.

Azuma-sensei, their Science teacher, had grouped the class into threes as Lab groups. Sasuke and Naruto were put into Team Seven, abiding by the rules of Jiraiya that the Uchiha-Uzumaki pair must be constantly forced into cooperation. Both wore matching expressions when their third member was introduced.

Sasuke bit back a biting comment when Sakura exclaimed how this must be destiny. Personally, Sasuke thought it was the Universe trying to fuck with him.

“Complete the worksheet that I have provided, as a group.” Azuma-sensei said, going around the room. “You are going with these people all the way to the end of the year. Make sure you get along.”

There were muffled groans around the room which the teacher completely ignored.

“Soon, we will be going into preparation for our Group Science Projects, which will encompass most of your final grade. Keep that in mind and start thinking of interesting topics you would like to pursue.”

Naruto wordlessly picked up the worksheet and began writing their names on the blank spaces provided. Sakura had not once acknowledged the blonde’s presence and Sasuke wondered for the umpteenth time what kind of relationship they had. It had been on his mind the entire weekend, and despite trying to corner the blond, he proved to be elusive. And now that they were finally pushed together in a group, the girl was an effective mood killer, so Sasuke kept his mouth shut and waited impatiently for the bell to ring.

When it finally did, they had managed to get through the class without speaking. But before Sasuke could open his mouth to address the blond, Naruto was already halfway out the door. When Sasuke moved to follow, Sakura was there, blocking his path with an eager invitation to have lunch together. Sasuke gritted his teeth when he spotted Gaara, who paused long enough to give him a death glare before following the blond out the door.

He felt like punching something in the face. Preferably with Gaara’s body attached.

“Listen, Haruno.” Sasuke looked at her impatiently. “Get this through your head. I don’t like you and I’m never going to like you. So Get. Lost.”

“That’s mean, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura crossed her arms. “After all, we’re going to be in the same group for the whole year. We’re going to be seeing a lot of each other.”

Sasuke made a sound of disgust and walked away, intent on finding the blond and maybe wringing his neck a few times.

Sakura watched him walk away, a thoughtful expression on her face. Ino appeared by her side, letting out a disgusted sigh.

“I have the worst group mates. A lazy slob and a fat-ass. I’m going to fail this year!” Ino gave a wistful sigh. “You’re so lucky, Sakura. Group-mates with Sasuke-kun! If only!”

“It’s fate.” Sakura laughed airily. “The universe is on my side, Ino. Sasuke will be mine. I’ll just have to work on him.”

“Goodluck, darling.” Ino sniffed. “Girls leagues away from you have tried and failed. He’s a star that we should be content to just look at.”

Sakura smiled slyly.

“But this is the future, Ino-chan. When you want a star, you can simply put your name on it and make it yours.”

 

* * *

 

Sasuke couldn’t get his hands on the blond idiot, so he settled for cornering his red-headed shadow instead. The corridor they were standing in, which was normally bustling with people heading down for lunch, was inconspicuously empty.

“Sabaku.”

The other boy stood unmoving as a statue and Sasuke regarded him, suspicion itching against the back of his mind.

“I’ll be blunt. Were you the one that beat this shit out of that idiot?”

The reaction was immediate and Sasuke dug his heels in as Gaara grabbed him violently by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

“Drop it, Uchiha.”

If nothing, it confirmed Sasuke’s suspicion that Gaara was a fucking psychopath.

“Let go.”

“Leave him alone.”

“Let go,” Sasuke repeated slowly. “Before I break that hand.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Tension rose between them and Sasuke was just gearing himself for a serious fight when they were interrupted by a stern voice.

“Well. I thought I’d never see the day.”

Sasuke and Gaara glared up at the newcomer, who stepped up with a frown on his face.

“Fighting in school is strictly prohibited.” Continued the boy. “Desist immediately.”

“Stay out of this, Hyuuga.” Sasuke snapped.

Neji calmly crossed his arms.

“Unfortunately, my duty prohibits me from walking away. Uchiha, may I remind you that as the captain of the soccer team, you have a responsibility to yourself and to your team to maintain a good record? I hear you’re already on a two-week detention.” Neji turned his gaze to Gaara. “You, on the other hand, have enough on your record to get kicked out of school and face a detention facility for juvenile delinquents. Don’t force my hand. Now, _step away from each other_.”

The three locked into a contest of will, each refusing to be the first to back down. It was at this moment that Naruto appeared around the corner, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the frozen tableau.

His mouth dropped open as the three pairs of eyes turned to him.

Neji was about to greet the blond when his eyes fell on the swelling and bruises mottling the blonde’s face. He stiffened in shock and, eyes dark, moved to grab the blond by the wrist.

“Who did that to you?” He demanded.

Naruto flinched back, eyes wide with fright, and in a flash, Sasuke and Gaara were there, each grabbing at the arm that held the blond captive.

Taken aback, Neji let go. He regarded the blond with wide eyes as Naruto slowly backed away, looking confused and wary.

“Naruto,” said Neji, in a calm he didn’t feel. “I apologize if I frightened you. I’ll talk to you again soon, so could you leave me with these two for a moment? I have things I need to discuss with them.”

“Oh,” Naruto smiled weakly, edging away. “Um, sure. I… sorry, you just surprised me.”

Neji waved a dismissive hand. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Naruto turned to Gaara awkwardly. “I’ll, uh… wait for you downstairs.”

Gaara gave a short, terse nod, not taking his eyes off Neji. Naruto gave them one last uneasy look before practically running away the other direction.

“Waiting on each other? What, do you braid each other’s hair too?” Sasuke mocked, dropping Neji’s hand with a disgusted snort.

“Shut up.”

“You two.” Neji crossed his arms sternly. “Explain it so I can understand what the hell is going here.”

“None of your business.” Gaara growled.

Neji narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“Out of respect for the ties between our families, Gaara of the Sand, I will let that comment slide. That boy,” Neji jerked his head towards the direction Naruto went. “…is obviously a victim of physical abuse. Putting aside the fact that this needs to be reported immediately, I want to know what you two are doing, sticking your nose into his business.”

“You have some goddamn nerve—“ Sasuke began.

“Don’t report him.” Gaara interrupted.

Immediately, the air between them changed. Neji turned the full weight of his gaze onto Gaara.

“This is not a joke, Sabaku. What you are asking of me… I need a valid reason, or I would be neglecting my duty as Head of the Student Body…. and as a fellow human being.”

“Reporting him won’t help him. It’ll only make things worse.”

They stared at each other, the silence lengthening between them. Finally, Neji backed off.

“Rash decisions never did serve well.” He sighed. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Gaara did not reply, glaring down at his shoes.

“Uchiha,” Neji turned to the other boy. “Give that boy a break and leave him alone. I heard about what happened in the hallway the other day.”

Sasuke chose to remain silent as well.

“I mean it.” Neji said sternly, as he turned to leave. “If I hear that any of you, for any reason at all, laid a finger on him, I will personally ensure that you be suspended for life.”

And with a flutter of long, dark hair, he was gone.

Sasuke’s temper flared once again. How did the blonde manage to get these overprotective assholes on his case?

“Uchiha,” Gaara muttered, eyes still refusing to leave the ground. “I mean it this time: Fuck. Off.”

“You’re not his fucking keeper.” Sasuke snarled.

“What the hell do you want anyway?” Gaara snarled back. “You talk big, walking around with your self-entitled bullshit—but what the hell do you know? You don’t know _anything_.”

Sasuke balled his trembling fists and held back his tongue as he watched the red-head storm away from the hall. He was loathed to admit it, but Gaara was right. He didn’t know the first thing about the blond. He had no fucking clue. Most of all, he still didn’t understand why he fucking _cared._

But Sasuke had a straightforward way of dealing things he didn’t understand.

He squared his shoulders and turned to walk towards the Teacher’s office. He needed to speak with a certain Kakashi-sensei.

 

* * *

 

Iruka didn’t have a very easy life growing up, but somehow, he had always found time to spare a kind thought for other people. It was a trait, he’d been told, that he had gotten from his kind mother. He had never met his mother.

He sighed, absently rubbing the scar on his nose as he stared out the window, watching the blond figure standing listlessly by the school grounds.

“Do you know what Jiraiya-sama was thinking, when he decided to stick those two together?”

“Who?”

“You know who.”

“Naruto again?” Kakashi stuck his head from under the desk, where he was rifling through his things. “You really took a liking to that boy, huh?”

“I can’t help it. The poor boy.” Iruka shook his head, gazing at Naruto’s bowed head. “You saw him that day, he looked awful. He’s obviously being abused. Why we can’t do something about it—“

“School rules.” Kakashi reminded him gently. “We can’t interfere unless the student directly asks for interference—“

“That’s a stupid rule, and you know it—“ Iruka argued.

“Such is the nature of this school. We can’t risk stepping on any toes here; these families are powerful enough to destroy the very foundation of this nation.”

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea that he’s spending so much time with Sasuke.” Iruka insisted.

“Relax. Naruto’s a good influence on him.” Kakashi stood, joining Iruka by the window. “Sasuke needs something to occupy his mind other than dark, creepy things.”

“And now, somehow, he’s gotten involved with Gaara too.” Iruka continued as if he didn’t hear him. “I don’t think it’s in Naruto’s good interest that he’s getting involved in their world—“

Kakashi placed a finger against Iruka’s lips, effectively shushing him.

“They’re just kids.” He said calmly. “Hokage-sama brought them here so they can have a chance to be that. And Naruto is that chance for them.”

“Yes, that’s all very well for them.” Iruka sighed, leaning against Kakashi’s warmth. At the corner of his eye, he spied Naruto through the window being joined by an unmistakable red-head. “…but can we say the same for Naruto?”

 

* * *

 

When Naruto woke up that morning, the first thing he saw was sunlight.

The cotton sheets were soft against his cheek, and Naruto slowly blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He was warm and comfortable—and that was his first clue that he was not in his own bed. And as his memory returned from last night, so did the feeling in his body, and with it, the gripping pain that paralyzed him.

He barely felt the bed dip beside him, but suddenly, there were cool, clammy hands brushing back his hair and resting against his forehead. Somehow, that helped him relax enough for his muscles to unclench.

“Gaara?” Naruto croaked.

His right eye was swollen nearly shut and his mouth tasted awful—probably dried blood. He didn’t need a mirror to know that he must look like death warmed over.

“You have to get up.”

Naruto closed his eyes.

“And go where?”

“To school.”

Naruto couldn’t help it—he laughed.

“Are you freakin’ serious?”

“You have to show up today.”

“I’ll show up tomorrow.”

Gaara nudged him again. “Today. You can’t lose to them.”

Unbidden, Naruto’s eyes began to well up with bitter tears. Gaara did not push him, he simply stayed there, a solid warmth beside him as the blond gathered his wits.

Gaara waited, with patience he didn’t know he was capable of, as Naruto slowly sat up, wincing with pain and regulating his breathing. He waited as Naruto took a moment to stare down at his hands. He waited until Naruto was the one who nudged him to move, and they got out of bed together.

Gaara had, against his better judgment, brought Naruto to his house.

It had been one of those nights, plagued with insomnia and migraines and the suffocating desire to be anywhere but inside. Gaara had sneaked out of the walled estate and wandered around the empty streets for almost an hour. He was so caught up in his turbulent thoughts that he would have passed by the park entirely, had it not been for the disturbance of the flickering lamp light.

And then he heard it—a slight shifting of weight, the scratch of sound, and a whimper.

Gaara had not expected to see the infuriating blond from school, now quiet and bruised, lying on the cold ground. And it was like a slap to the face—the sight was too painfully familiar.

They were probably fated to meet, Gaara realized. The moon must have called him out that night. And as he stared down at the pitiful form of the blond, instead of feeling hatred or anger, all he felt was the pathetic urge to cry.

_What have they done to the world to deserve this?_

So Gaara took his hand and took him in—what else could he do? He was not going to leave him there. At that moment, nothing could have ripped him away from the boy’s side.

When he came back to the house, he found that the gates were unlocked. Someone must have figured out he had gone, but did not wake the entire house to hunt him down. Probably Temari, then. He spared a moment to thank her in his mind as he half-dragged, half-carried the boy into the house.

It’s been three days since he’d last slept properly, but when Gaara laid the boy down in his bed, he climbed in with him, closing his eyes and finally allowing himself to let go.

For once, the nightmares were silent until morning.

 

 


	11. Friends and Enemies

_“Am I not destroying my enemies_  
_when I make friends of them?”_

_-Abraham Linconln_

 

Naruto sat sullenly in what was now dubbed ‘his spot’ in the infirmary. He was around so much, Tsunade had even gotten him his own cup, since their tea-time chats had become a thing.

Despite the fact that he was hurting all over and he suspected broken ribs—Naruto had refused to go to the hospital. Besides, Gaara was efficient with bandages. It was Kakashi-sensei who had forced him to go to the infirmary, asking him to deliver a note.

The school nurse may be rough and sometimes downright violent, but when Naruto had appeared at her office, bruised and looking dead on his feet, she ushered him in without a word and patched him up, handing him a cup of steaming chocolate afterwards. Naruto appreciated the fact that she did not ask any questions.

After that, Naruto escaped to the Infirmary whenever he needed to think or hide from overbearing people.

Tsunade sauntered into the room.

“Bee in your bonnet?”

“What does that even mean?” Naruto mumbled, accepting his tea. Something hot, red and smelled of flowers.

“Haven’t the foggiest.” Tsunade stretched out in her seat, sighing. “Why do you look constipated?”

Naruto pondered his tea for a moment.

“I had a talk with Kakashi-sensei.”

Tsunade snorted, like that explained everything. “And? What did he have to say?”

Naruto blew on his tea, staring at the ripples that flowered on the surface as he looked back at what happened just moments ago.  

_"Naruto Uzumaki. My, haven’t we been busy!”_

He had been called out by Kakashi-sensei right after the bell had rung for lunch. He had tried to avoid this confrontation—questions from the teachers regarding his bruises were going to be a pain in the ass. And he had _just_ narrowly escaped being suspended a week ago!

But Gaara had looked like he was about to pick a fight with a teacher, so he waved the red-head off and begrudgingly allowed Kakashi-sensei to lead him away from the hallway.

A few curious passersby stopped to gawk, but Naruto kept his eyes firmly to the floor. He passed by Sasuke on the way and avoided his glare as he walked past. Recently, the boy had taken to boring holes into him with his eyes. A few days ago, all that attention from the Uchiha would have probably made him (secretly) happy. Now, all Naruto wanted to do was crawl up in a hole and hide from him forever.

Kakashi-sensei led him to an empty room on the third floor and invited him to sit. He didn’t seem like a bad guy but Naruto found him sort-of creepy, with his face mask and nose permanently buried in an erotic novel. His only saving grace was that he seemed to be good friends with Iruka-sensei.

“Relax, I’m not here to lecture you or anything.” Kakashi waved a hand. “I’m sure you know better than anyone what kind of deep shit you’re in.”

“Thanks, sensei.” Naruto replied dryly.

Honestly, why were all his teachers so strange?

“Personally, it’s always been my policy to let the kids go around figuring stuff out for themselves. Gives them character, you see?”

“You mean you’re just lazy.”

“Unfortunately,” Kakashi-sensei ignored him. “A higher power dictates that I address the issue of your extra-curricular activities. Or, your lack thereof. Are you aware that it is mandatory for all students to engage in a worthless endeavor for the betterment of themselves?”

Naruto vaguely remembered Neji mentioning something like that.

“As it stands, the school has noted that you have yet to join a club, and have sent me to ensure that you stop slacking off. So.” Kakashi waved something in the air and Naruto recognized it as an Application form. “Stop. Slacking off, I mean.”

“Sensei,” Naruto began, already feeling a cold sweat coming on. “I… kinda don’t have the time for extra-curriculars? Could you, somehow, make an exception?”

“No can do.” Kakashi-sensei replied. “The school is very strict about the… er, well-rounded education of their students.”

“My guardians—“ Naruto blurted out, and immediately regretted it.  

“Oh, all parents and guardians have been notified of this. You’ll find that your _guardians_ , are already well-aware of what you must do in order to maintain a pleasant stay in Konoha Academy.” Kakashi had a slightly dangerous gleam in his eye.

Naruto pondered over his words. If what Kakashi-sensei said was true, then the Harunos would have no choice but to let him stay out later. After all, as long as he came back before Sakura did…

“Fine, whatever.” Naruto sighed.

“Excellent. Now, for your club activities, may I suggest the Soccer—“

“No.” Naruto quickly said. “I… I don’t do sports. I’ll… I’ll just join whatever Gaara’s in.” 

It was alarming how much Kakashi’s maniacal grin could be seen despite the ever-present face-mask.

“That works out perfectly, as Gaara’s in the Soccer Team.”

Naruto startled in his seat.

“What?!”

“And Uchiha had _just_ sent me an official request for a Team Manager. So! Congratulations, Naruto. _You are now the Official Manager of Konoha’s Soccer Team_ —

Tsunade burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny!”

Tsunade was too busy clutching at her stomach to hear him.

“He totally planned that!” Naruto complained, leaping to his feet. “What a scary person. He’s all smiles and carefree attitude but inside, he’s a demon!”

“Congratulations, kid.”

“Don’t mock me.” Naruto dropped back to his seat with a huff. “Me? Join the _soccer team_? Give me a break. I’ll find a way to get out of it, just you wait.”

“No can do. I already received your application for the team, it’s all been processed.” Tsunade grinned wickedly.

Naruto paused, looking at her suspiciously.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m the moderator of the Soccer Team. Surprise!”

“Lies.” Naruto scoffed. “What’s a nurse doing playing coach to a varsity team?”

Tsunade hit him across the head. “For your information, I am a licensed medical professional and I specialize in sports therapy. You’d be surprised by how much these idiots hurt themselves running around chasing after a ball.”

“I’m not joining your stupid club! I won’t!” Naruto cried, rubbing his head.

“Are you a child?!” Tsunade glared, kicking him out of the bed. “Break is almost over; get your ass back to class.”

“You’re a disgrace to the medical profession!” Naruto cried over his shoulder, running out of the office. “You stupid old hag!”

He slid the door open and ran smack into a solid wall of chest.

“Oof!”

Naruto looked up and felt his stomach dip.

“Er, hi Kiba.”

Well, this was bound to happen sooner or later.

The morning after that fateful night on the playground, after Gaara had dragged him out of (his) bed and forced him to go to school; Naruto hadn’t been in the right state to deal with people. Gaara had reasoned that by not showing up at school, Naruto was conceding defeat. At that time, however, Naruto did not feel very much like fighting the world, and so he had stayed within the comfort of Gaara’s presence and blocked out the outside world.

Kiba, who had braved Gaara’s death glare in his concern, had grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him like a rag-doll, alarmed at his lack of response. Gaara nearly broke his wrist for that.

They had not spoken since.

The taller boy looked down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Naruto couldn’t help the guilty clench in his stomach as he looked away.

“Look, I’m… I’m sorry for…” Naruto’s words caught in his throat and he felt stupid as he realized he couldn’t find the words. What could he say? Nothing he could say would ever sound right.   

“Sorry.” Naruto said again in a small voice. “You should… just stay away from me.”

He stepped aside and walked away, feeling his heart grow colder with each heavy step he took. Behind him, Kiba made a loud, exaggerated noise.

“Ahem,” Kiba shuffled his feet, scowling at the ground. “I need a partner for Gym class.”

Naruto paused, ruthlessly suppressing the hope blooming in his chest.

“Er… What about Shikamaru?”

“I can’t count on someone half-dead for _gym class._ ” Kiba scoffed, and it was all so familiar that Naruto wanted to cry.

“But… I’m…”

Kiba made a frustrated sound.

“Do you want to be my gym partner, or not?”

This time, Naruto allowed the grin to eat up his entire face.

 

* * *

 

Gai-sensei was another strange teacher to add to Konoha’s long list of instructors. However—Naruto stared avidly at the blinding green jumpsuit shining mysteriously under the sun—the enthusiastic Gym teacher was probably in another league altogether. For one thing, everything about the man was… there was no other word for it… _blinding_.

“I love freshmen class! Ah, smell the vigor of youth! We are the peak of our vitality, we are invincible!”

Even his teeth were blinding.

“NOW! GO FORTH WITH THAT ENERGY AND GIVE ME TEN LAPS AROUND THE FIELD!”

Naruto cried in outrage along with the rest of the class, but quickly leapt to action when the man began to chase around students with an enormous paper fan.

“He’s insane!” Naruto gasped, falling into step along Kiba, who was watching the teacher warily.

“Anyone wearing that much green spandex has got to be hiding something—“

Naruto jumped in alarm as Kiba keeled over, the ball bouncing off his back.

“LET’S GO! LET’S GO! LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICES, YOU PUNKS!”

Naruto clapped his hands to his ears and sped up, unwilling to get caught in the vortex of Gai-sensei’s presence. He spotted Gaara, who was several feet away, jogging leisurely as if there wasn’t a green monster in a bowl-cut, hot on their tails.

“You,” He caught up, panting. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in the soccer team?!”

Gaara glanced at him. “You never asked.”

“To begin with, why the _hell_ are you even in the soccer team? That makes no sense at all!”

He shrugged, and Naruto hated the easy way he kept his pace at the turn of the second lap, when his own ribs were starting to protest under the strain.

“They told me they’d exempt me from all in-class homework if I joined.”

“What?!” Naruto found it so unfair, he stopped in his tracks.

 Gaara did not even pause. Naruto stomped his foot in indignation. He’d be damned if he was forced into the soccer team, when Gaara fucking Sabaku was _exempted_ from fucking homework.

Ten minutes later, Gai-sensei finally blew his whistle to end their torture.

“All right, gather up!”

Naruto gasped, clutching his knees as he attempted to get as much oxygen into his lungs as he could. His ribs were on fire, still not fully recovered from the beating it received, and sweat had gotten into his eyes. A few feet away, Kiba was lying on the ground, boneless against the hot sun while Shikamaru— _that bastard_ —hadn’t even broken a sweat. Did the guy even run?!

“That was ten laps, I’m sure that’s got you warmed up enough!”

Burned out was more like it.

“Good! Because we’re playing a team sport today. I hear the captain of our very own soccer team is here. This will make my job much easier.”

Naruto looked longingly over at the other side of the field, where the girls half of the class were sitting in the shade, listening to the female teacher lecturing on the principles of gymnastics. He’d gladly do cartwheels if he could just get out of this mind-numbing heat—

“You’re on my team.”

Naruto blinked confusedly at Gaara, who was looking at him impatiently, a red jersey on hand.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re playing a game.”

He glanced around and realized half the class was accepting blue slip-on jerseys from Gai-sensei. Ugh. A soccer game? In this heat? Kill him now.

“Who’s on the other team?” Naruto groused, slipping on the jersey.

Gai’s whistle blew and Gaara stepped forward to shake the hand of—Sasuke. What? That was so not fair. He was the freakin’ captain of the varsity team, why were they making him play with mere mortals?

“We’re gonna get clobbered.” Naruto muttered, sidling next to Kiba who had the most serious expression Naruto’s ever seen on his face.

“Naw, don’t underestimate Sabaku. On this team, I’m gonna show that great Uchiha Sasuke that Soccer isn’t a sport played by one great man!”

“What in the world—“

Naruto was not able to process anything else as the game began in earnest, and he found out just how into soccer Konoha Academy really was.

This was the school with the top soccer team in the league after all, and Naruto couldn’t help but be swept away by the energy, pushing his legs faster to keep up with the hard pace of the mock-game.

“Naruto!”

Kiba passed him the ball and without thinking, Naruto kicked it towards Gaara, who had miraculously appeared in his line of sight. The sound of the ball flying into the goal was exhilarating and Naruto cheered along with his classmates and ran towards the red-head.

“That was amazing!” Naruto grinned, raising his arms for a high-five.

Gaara blinked at him for a second, cocking his head, before Naruto high-fived him in the face.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know what that was.” Naruto snickered, patting him on the back as they ran back towards the defense. The ball was on the other team now, and Sasuke—

_Whoosh._

The whistle sounded as a point was awarded to the other team.

“Whoa,” Naruto gaped at the still quivering net where the ball had nearly ripped through. “I didn’t even see the ball.”

“Wonderful shot, Uchiha.” Gai-sensei said, admiring the abused net where the poor goal-keeper was shaking in his gloves.

Naruto couldn’t help but agree. So this was Konoha’s pride and joy?

They played another ten minutes where Gaara seemed to have taken it a personal mission to put in as many goals as possible, while Sasuke refused to lose. In the end, Gai-sensei had to end the game as the poor goal keepers burst into distraught tears.

“Why did you have to do that, geez.” Naruto chided as they walked back to the bleachers.

“I didn’t want to lose.”

“It’s just a game.”

Gaara ignored him but Naruto was used to that already. He paused instead to tie up his shoelaces, which proved to be a terrible mistake as he got roped into clearing up the field by Gai-sensei. Naruto didn’t want to sound whiny, but his ribs were really killing him now. But Sasuke was there too, silently gathering stray balls at Gai-sensei’s orders, and somehow, Naruto didn’t feel like losing either. So he hunched his shoulders and began to collect the orange cones scattered around the area.

The hour spent running around in the heat was starting to get to him and Naruto fought the swaying as he stooped to pick up the last of the cones. That was probably why he hadn’t noticed the presence coming up to him, until he felt the icy shock of a bottle pressing against his face.

It was Sasuke, and Naruto couldn’t help but accept the water bottle as he was caught completely off guard. He held the bottle, the coolness feeling great on heated skin, as he stared after Sasuke’s retreating back.

Slowly, he twisted off the cap and took a drink, the water giving him immediate respite as he felt some of his fatigue washed away by the fluid entering his body. That was definitely the only reason why he was grinning like an idiot.

And he totally didn’t keep the bottle.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke tried to tamp on the embarrassed flush that crept up the back of his neck as he walked away from the blond. Whatever possessed him to give that bottle, it was gone now, and in its stead was the angry voice in his head calling him an idiot.

He wasn’t watching the dobe. Not at all. He didn’t notice the way he winced through the whole class, carefully avoiding strain on his left side. The way the blond was heated and dehydrated and yet forced to put more strain on his injuries by joining the clean-up. He totally didn’t jog all the way up to the lockers to retrieve the coldest bottle he could find, and he definitely didn’t intend to give it to the blond at all.

_Who the fuck was he kidding?_

Sasuke paused in the safety of the bleachers, a hand rising up to cover his face.

This was getting out of control.

“Sasuke-kun.”

It was like a switch had turned off, and Sasuke was snapped back to reality as he looked up to pinkness and _dear god_ —

“Go away.”

Seriously. She was the most annoying of them yet.

“Are you busy over the weekend?”

“Yes.”

“It’s for our science project.” Sakura crossed her arms, a slight smile on her face. “We’re in a lab group together, remember?”

“I’m busy.” Sasuke repeated, already turning to walk away.

“We can talk about it over at my house. You know the place. I’ll make sure the other guy’s there too.”

Despite himself, Sasuke froze mid-step as he processed her words. The other guy? Her house? So many questions, so many theories that he didn’t like the sound of, and what was he to do?

“What do you want?” He finally said, not turning around to look at her.

“Come over for tea, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura laughed, flipping her hair to the side. “And I’ll show you something really interesting.”

Sasuke frowned, squared his shoulders and walked away.

“You’ve got a terrible personality, Haruno.”

Sakura simply smiled at his retreating back, watching him disappear into the locker room. The sun was beginning to sink to a more comfortable spot in the sky, and Sakura leaned back slightly to glance back at the blond figure standing in the middle of the field, grinning like an idiot. 

“Terrible personality,” Sakura mused. “Aren’t we just a perfect match, then?”

 

 


	12. Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who gave constructive reviews. I really appreciated them and thought about them seriously. I think I've already addressed most of the concerns in my later chapters (which I've already drafted) so I guess time will really tell where this will all go. All I can say is, it's a looooong journey up ahead, folks. Please let me know your thoughts, it really gives me a lot to think about. ^^
> 
> -skye

_“What doesn’t kill me, makes me stronger.”_

_-Wilhelm Friedrich Nietzsche_

He was back to scrubbing floors today.

Naruto sighed as he adjusted his grip on the rag, moodily wondering why Baba Saya had suddenly pulled him out of his usual Kitchen duties to work on the first floor hallway. Was he being punished for something? He hadn’t done anything too bad lately.

He pretended to be focused on a particular grimy spot when she walked past. She paused to glance sharply at him before whisking up the stairs. Naruto made a face at his rag. _Crazy old hag._

It was a beautiful Saturday outside, too. Naruto glanced wistfully out the window at the bright sunshine and wished he was working outside instead. His stomach still ached and his back was protesting against crouching over the floor for so long, but what could he do?

He let his mind wander instead, to keep his thoughts away from his protesting knees; and inevitably, his thoughts went back to one thing. Or, to one person.

It made absolutely no sense and Naruto would have sworn he was imagining things… if there hadn’t been undeniable proof that—yes, Uchiha Sasuke was _noticing_ him.

The water bottle was the highlight of his week (it was hidden guiltily in the second drawer of his bedside table) but then there was the _staring_. Which, honestly, Naruto would have denied—like, why would Uchiha Sasuke stare at him, right?—until Gaara had pointedly turned heel and threatened to rip off his eyeballs.

Naruto had nearly died of embarrassment, but was saved by Kakashi miraculously appearing and diffusing the crowd that had formed in front of their classroom.

Remembering brought out the embarrassed flush in his cheeks. But in the privacy of his own thoughts, he was able to admit to himself that it was not only embarrassment. 

Like that morning the following day, when Naruto stepped into the classroom and nearly walked right into Sasuke. Before he could hurriedly step away, Sasuke looked down at him and said:

“Good morning,”

Like it was absolutely normal. As if he did it everyday.

Naruto had barely mumbled out a reply before scurrying off to his seat, but the warmth that had settled in his chest was a revelation. Gaara was already there, staring out the window per usual, and Naruto squinted at him, testing out a theory.

“Good morning,” He said clearly, waiting expectantly for a reply.

The redhead simply glared at him before turning back to staring at god knows what.

“Yeah, I thought so.”

Naruto hadn’t been able to put to words the emotions he suddenly had before him, but he took extra care to be more polite to Sasuke. Well, as far as politely ignoring him went. He didn’t think anybody noticed (except Gaara, who occasionally took the time off from his window to give Naruto an exaggerated roll of the eyes), until it was freakin’ Chouji who brought it up at the lunch table.

_“What’s going on between you and Uchiha, lately?”_

_Naruto choked on his drink._

_“Oi, Chouji. What’s the point of pretending the elephant doesn't exist, if you’re going to bring it up?” Shikamaru groused, flicking a french-fry at him._

_“Everybody’s thinking it.”_

_“And no one’s touching it with a ten-foot pole, are you an idiot?” Kiba scowled._

_The hacking cough was a good excuse for his beet-red face._

_“Nothing is going on.” Naruto cleared his throat loudly. “Wh-what are you even talking about?”_

_“Like we haven’t noticed his highness’ creepy stares. I mean, come on, blondie, we’ve got eyes.” Kiba tore into another bag of chips._

_“Take it up with him, I’ve got nothing to do with it!”_

_“Except his stares are connected to your ass—“_

_“SHIKAMARU!”_

_“Oh my god.” Kiba’s eyes rolled back to the back of his head. “Please don’t say things like that. UGH.”_

_“I don’t see why not. Blondie here’s got a nice ass—“_

Naruto snorted out loud as he rinsed his rag in the bucket. Shikamaru looked harmless but he had the wit of the devil and a mouth to go along with it.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening, and Sakura’s chirrupy voice floated over from outside.

Naruto resolutely kept his eyes downcast and his hands busy. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Sakura’s face today. Scowling, he realized that Sakura would be muddying his just-cleaned floors. That was totally on purpose. 

“We got a new set of tea bags today, from Morocco. We should try them later.”

She had a guest?

Despite himself, Naruto glanced up curiously as two pairs of footsteps entered the hallway. Pink hair, pink dress, and behind her, a strangely familiar dark head.

His stomach dipped in sickening dread as he realized who it was.

Rooted to the spot, mind blank, he could only stare in horror at Sasuke’s wide eyes.

“Ah, there you are. Would you mind fetching us some tea?” Sakura’s words were light, but it sounded like the proverbial drop of an axe on his head.

It felt like ants. Hundreds of them, crawling over his skin.

Humiliation made him sick to the stomach and Naruto scrambled away from the floor, overturning the bucket in his haste. He ran past Sasuke, not looking at his face, and fled up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn’t stop until he got to his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it with shaking hands. Breathing sharp and heavy, he pressed his back to the door and banged his head against it.

Hot, angry tears spilled over his face as he let out a strangled sob.

Humiliation was not a strange emotion to him, and this was not the first time Sakura had done such a thing. But Naruto could not erase Sasuke’s wide eyed expression from his mind, and every time he remembered, it brought another fresh wave of pain in his chest, until it suffocated him.

Knees giving under him, he slid to the floor and gave in to the overwhelming need to cry.

 

* * *

 

 “…What’s the meaning of this?”

Sasuke’s voice was steady, calm despite the storm raging inside him. He had come in today, wary and expecting to have a few words—but he had not been prepared to see…that. He felt something stir in his chest as he remembered the look of utter devastation on the blonde’s face when he saw him. In that instant, Sasuke felt like a monster. He felt helpless as he stood there, towering over the blond slumped against the floor, staring up at him like he had done something unforgivable—

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Sakura replied, just as evenly. “It wasn’t the best way to have introduced you to this, hm?”

Sasuke did not reply.

Sakura sighed, gesturing for him to follow her. Woodenly, Sasuke did, unable to do anything but. She led them into a small receiving area, and called for some tea.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura began, as the maid left with a click of the door. “However, I’m not sure I’m in a position to answer them.”

“What is your relationship with Naruto Uzumaki?”

Sakura cocked her head, studying him. “Why do you care?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

“You can’t intimidate me in my own house, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura laughed. “Besides, I don’t think I owe you any answers, especially since I won’t be getting any answers in return.”

Sasuke tossed his head, smiling grimly.  

“I knew you were rotten, Haruno, but I guess I underestimated just how much. Fine, then. Two can play this game.”

“Oh, you misunderstand me.” Sakura raised a hand. “I don’t want Sasuke-kun as my enemy. In fact, I want to help you.”

Sasuke kept silent, a vein ticking near his mouth. 

“Shall we play a game, then?” Sakura smiled at him. “A question answered for an answered question.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 

“I want to know more about you, Sasuke-kun. And it seems this is the only way to get close to you. I heard you have a habit of pushing people away.” Sakura leaned in, extending a hand. “So, do we have a deal? I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Sasuke stared down at her hand for a few moments, before letting out a sigh. He got to his feet and slowly, deliberately got up close to her face.

“Maybe you’ve gotten used to manipulating idiots, but you’re a hundred years too early to be dealing with me,” Sasuke leaned close, until he was able to whisper in her hear. “ _New money_.”

Sakura flinched.

She felt the hot flush of anger and embarrassment spread even as the door closed shut behind her. She sat unmoving, listening to Sasuke’s footsteps disappearing into the silence.

Calmly, she raised the teacup to her lips and took a sip.

The tea had gone cold and bitter.

 

* * *

 

When Monday came around, Naruto was an absolute wreck.

After that disastrous encounter, Naruto hadn’t had a moment’s peace of mind. At one point, after he got his ears boxed by the cook for a mistake he couldn’t even remember, Naruto was so filled with torment that he had wanted to run away again. For once, he had somewhere to run to. Gaara would let him crash for sure.

And then he realized with a rush of bitterness that he didn’t know where Gaara lived. He didn’t even have a number to call. His only consolation was that Sakura had not looked in his direction since. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if she had spoken to him at all.

Bags under his eyes and exhausted after a night of fitful tossing and turning, Naruto showed up to school at the last possible minute, hoping to avoid confrontation with the Uchiha. Seeing Sasuke’s empty seat nearly made him cry with relief. Gaara took one look at his face and frowned but Naruto shook his head. _Later._

The seat next to Gaara was conspicuously empty until third period.

Sasuke slunk into the class during History with Kakashi-sensei, who didn’t even glance his way and chattered on about the bloody history of the Silk Road. Taking cue from Kakashi and Kiba (who was snoring into his book), Naruto kept his eyes firmly on the board and ignored the sound of the chair scraping behind him.

He felt more centered now, somehow, not like this morning, when he felt ready to fly into a million pieces. Naruto glanced to the front of the classroom at Sakura’s pink head.

Que sera, sera.

_What will be, will be._

Naruto had planned to eat lunch with Kiba and the gang, since they could always be counted on for a good distraction; but when the bell rang for lunch, Gaara did not waste any time. He grabbed Naruto by the wrist and dragged him out of the classroom. Naruto let him, determined to make sure Gaara did not find out what happened over the weekend.

Or at least, that was what he had intended.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Gaara informed him. “I don’t know why you even bother.”

“Thanks.” Naruto said dryly.

“What happened with Uchiha?”

Fucking Gaara and his weird sixth sense or something.

“I told you not to go near that guy.” Gaara seethed, misinterpreting his expression.

“It’s not like that!” Naruto cried. Backed against the wall, he threw his metaphorical hands up in the air. “He… he showed up where I live.”

Gaara waited for him to go on. 

“…so?”

“So,” Naruto gave him a look. “ _He knows_.”

“Knows what? That you live with her and her child-molester father—“

Naruto slapped a hand to his mouth, scowling heavily.

“Don’t fucking say it!”

Gaara glared at him over his hand.

“He came in through the door, and there I was, on my knees, cleaning the stupid floor.” Naruto’s face colored with bitterness and humiliation over the memory. “He saw me at my worst.”

Gaara shook off his hand.

“Is that what you’re upset about?”

“Oh, I forgot. I’m talking to you. Why the hell should I expect any sympathy?” Naruto sighed.

Gaara frowned at him.

“Why the hell should you care what Uchiha thinks of you?”

The defensive retort was halfway out his mouth, but Naruto gave up and sighed instead.

“You’re right.”

Of course he was right.

Gaara leaned back against the topmost bleacher, a spot they favored since it promised a good view and a peaceful lunch.

“You’re better off not involving yourself with that guy.” Gaara murmured, staring out into the grassy field.

Naruto snickered half-heartedly.

“Why? Looks bad for my rep? Gaara, half the school thinks I sleep with you, for god’s sake.”

Gaara extended a mulish sort of silence and Naruto took the time to stretch out and plant his head on Gaara’s lap. The red-head kicked at him in protest.

“Don’t be stingy, you jerk. Let me close my eyes a bit. I haven’t slept for two days.” Naruto muttered, elbowing Gaara and forcing his legs still.

Finally, begrudgingly, Gaara settled down,

“…do you think he’ll ever talk to me again?” Naruto murmured with his eyes closed.

Gaara ignored him, which made Naruto dig his elbow deeper. Gaara glared down at him but replied:

“You have detention with him.” 

Naruto wasn’t sure if the thump in his chest was one of trepidation or hope. As soon as the thought arose, he squished it down violently and decided that things would be easier for him if he forgot this entire fiasco. 

“Hey,” Naruto suddenly remembered. “Can I visit your place next time?”

He felt Gaara tense under him.

“You’ve been to my place.”  

“I mean like, later.” Naruto emphasized, hoping Gaara understood what he meant. “You can, uh, help me with my homework.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Naruto couldn’t help it. He felt the sting of rejection.

“Why not?”

Gaara looked down at him. “Can I come over to your place, then?”

Naruto paused and then sighed. “No, I guess not.”

“Oi.”

Naruto and Gaara both looked up in surprise. They hadn’t heard him approach, but there he was, dark hair fluttering in the breeze and expression carefully blank.  

Naruto scrambled off of Gaara’s lap, suddenly self-conscious. Gaara sat up at a more leisurely pace, crossing his arms and regarding the Uchiha with a challenging gaze, as if saying: _And? What are you going to do about it?_

Sasuke ignored the red-head and tossed something to Naruto, who gazed down confusedly at the key-card in his hand.

“Detention starts today. 3 o’clock, at the Greenhouse.” Said Sasuke.

“What?” Naruto stared incredulously at the note attached to the card. “He’s making us do manual labor?”

“The hydrangeas need re-potting.” Was Sasuke’s curt reply before he turned around and left.

Naruto tried not to take it personally and ignored the way his stomach clenched at his retreating back. Gaara gave a sigh to his right.

“Give me a break—“

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Your face tells me your every disgusting thought.”

Naruto kicked him with a scowl and then immediately regretted it when Gaara moved to leave. He latched onto Gaara’s leg, apologizing.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to help re-pot the hydrangeas?” He smiled weakly up at Gaara, who looked like he was about to throw him off the bleachers.

 

* * *

 

When Naruto arrived at the Greenhouse later, he awkwardly poked his head inside and spotted Yamato-sensei, already talking to Sasuke and giving instructions. He shuffled in, apologizing for being late, and occupied himself with looking everywhere but in Sasuke’s direction.

They were indeed re-potting the hydrangeas, and for the first time, Naruto was glad for this kind of mindless work, as it did not require him to talk or interact with his fellow detention buddy. Still, physical labor was physical labor, and Naruto winced as he stooped down to lift a sack of dirt. His ribs were still sore, damn it.

And then suddenly, Sasuke was there, wordlessly helping him hoist the sack onto the wooden worktable. Naruto quickly turned his back and began gathering the clay pots they needed, ignoring the heat creeping up his cheeks.

They worked in silence, setting up the worktable as Yamato-sensei instructed. They had not spoken a word yet, but Naruto was surprised every time Sasuke handed him something he needed, or moved the heavier stuff within easy reach. It was almost…thoughtful.

The temperature was pleasantly warm inside the greenhouse, and not the muggy kind he was expecting. Outside, birds could be heard twittering a faint melody, accompanied by the rustling of leaves against the autumn wind.

With a strange calmness, Naruto selected a pot and began to work in earnest, digging through the roots and carefully transferring the plant to a larger, awaiting pot.

He was on his third pot when he realized that Sasuke was not making any progress. He paused in his work and sat back to watch as the dark-haired boy struggled with the plant, spilling dirt everywhere and possibly ruining the delicate buds of the flower. Finally, unable to watch any longer, Naruto placed down his tool and gently took the plant away from Sasuke’s crushing grip. He coaxed it into a fresh pot and began filling it with fresh earth.

Sasuke watched him work, simply handing over tools when Naruto needed them. 

“You’re good at this.” He murmured, finally breaking the silence.

Naruto kept his eyes on his work, nimble fingers untangling gnarled roots with practiced ease.

 “…I used to do a lot of work in the gardens.”

The silence hung heavy between them at the implication of his words. The memory of the other day was still raw and painful for Naruto, and he had no idea what Sasuke was thinking. But Gaara was right. It was no use beating himself over something that was past. He was laid out bare. The ball was now on Sasuke’s court.

“How long…?”  Sasuke trailed off, and then fell silent.

Naruto waited nervously, almost afraid of the question, until it seemed Sasuke wouldn’t speak up anymore.

“My parents are dead.” Naruto finally blurted out.

Sasuke did not reply. He simple dragged a fresh pot towards him and silently began to copy Naruto’s gentle ministrations.

Naruto tried not to let the awkward silent between them get to him. It was so embarrassing; they were so out of sync. He secretly hated himself for being unable to hold a normal conversation. And then—

“I’m sorry.”

Sasuke said it so softly, Naruto thought he might have just imagined it.

And then, just like that, the silence didn’t seem as strained. Naruto felt his chest slowly lighten up on his next exhale.

Sasuke kept his eyes on his hands, half wondering if the blond even heard him. But then he felt a brief brush of shoulder from the blond. That spot remained warm even after they had packed up and gone home, where Sasuke dreamed of sunlight and the impression of fresh buds in Spring.

 


	13. Stranger

_People are strange when you’re a stranger._

_-The Doors_

“Hyuuga-sama. You may now enter.”

Neji stiffly straightened out his robe and followed the attendant into the hall. He was rarely called out into the main house, and he was usually not happy with the reason. The wood under his feet was polished to a fault, and Neji hated the dull sound of their footsteps as they neared the large, intricate doors. They were round, a symbol of zen, of high-grade wood and paper. They slid soundlessly open, the seemingly harmless gates of hell.

“Enter.”

The head of the Hyuuga Clan was a stern and calculating man. Never mind that he was his father’s twin brother, Hiashi Hyuuga wielded his birthright like an iron rod and treated his family, and the rest of the Hyuuga branch family, like they were inferior. Like they were his servants to do his bidding.

“You called for me, Uncle.”

The room was beautiful, really. A zen masterpiece. It was bright, airy, with open paper-screen windows overlooking a Japanese garden. A painting of a majestic white tiger hung in the center of the room, along with the Hyuuga clan seal. The master of the seal sat under its shadow, calmly tending to a bonsai plant. Had he been in the mood for it, Neji would have laughed at the cliché.

“How goes your first weeks back in school?”

“Fine.” 

 _Get to the point_ , he wanted to say.

“How’s the Uchiha boy?”

“Fine.”

“Still playing that ridiculous sport?”

“He’s become the Captain of the team.”

The man chuckled from the shadows, the snap of his tool echoing in the stillness.

“Worthless fool. Let him play with his toys and remain foolish for a while longer. His parents will be rolling in their graves.”

Neji forced himself to stay absolutely still.

“And the boy from Suna?”

“He has joined the team as well.”

At that, Hiashi let out a bellow of laughter, setting Neji’s teeth on edge.

“That old coot is attempting to keep an eye on both of them. And this is how she does it. How cute.”

“Will there be anything else?”

Slowly, Hiashi rose to his feet, rising out of the shadows like a nightmare. Slowly, calculatingly, he reached out towards Neji’s face.

Neji couldn’t help but flinch as cold fingers touched him, brushing back the hair from where the Hyuuga Mark lay stark on his forehead.

“Say hello to your father for me.” Came the sweet reply, as the fingers fluttered away.

Neji gave a stiff bow and retreated from the room, barely restraining himself from running. The place where the fingers had touched him was still icy. He ignored the several attendants bowing to him on the way and marched purposefully out of the main hall. He crossed the large courtyard and slipped into the quieter, more peaceful area of the estate.

There, he allowed his heart some time to rest, to stay the trembling in his hands. His footsteps gradually moved him deeper into the gardens, hand straying to a nearby shrub and picking a single delicate bud. He moved along the familiar steps to a nondescript doorway, the humble partitions unassuming against the many others in the same hall.

He raised his hand to knock, the answer of a wind-chime accompanying the soft voice that filtered from within.

“Come in.”

“Excuse me for intruding.”

Neji gently slid the door close shut behind him, carefully moving deeper into the modest bedroom. The walls were a light, beige color, the color of rice paper, and the hint of jasmine lingered in the air. Nestled in the bed by the window, was a delicate figure dressed in intricate silks, woven with gold thread. She looked up from her book, her long, silky hair, not unlike his own, falling over one shoulder. Her face broke out into an expression of joy as he held out the flower, a humble gift.

“How have you been, Hinata-sama?”

 

* * *

 

The sound of whistles blowing sharp in the air made Naruto wince. The grass beneath his feet was crisp and the weather was otherwise perfect, but it felt like walking to his doom. It was the first official week of club activities, and Naruto had been cornered by Tsunade, who gleefully informed him that all members (and that included him) were obliged to attend the try-outs for the main line-up. Naruto had begged and pleaded and even tried to make a run for it, but he was dragged by the hair into the soccer field where he now currently stood, feeling like a fool.

Gaara had spotted him at some point, barely giving him a nod before being whisked off to do warm-ups. Some people were openly staring at him—skinny, ratty gym-shirt and all, so obviously out of place among the gaggle of sturdily built athletes.

“Heads up!”

Naruto stifled a cry and ducked, the ball whizzing alarmingly close to where his head had been. He glared at the figure jogging towards him, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

“Sorry, ‘nii-chan! Didn’t mean to hit you. My ball control is still a little whack.”

The insult died in Naruto’s mouth. He was still getting used to people straight-out apologizing to him. He tried out a painful smile instead.

“Watch where you’re aiming that thing.”

“Working on it.” The boy laughed, scratching his head. “Are you new? I didn’t see you at the try-outs this summer.”

“Oh, uh, I didn’t. That is, I didn’t try out.”

“Special recruit, then? Wow, you must be insanely good.” The boy looked far too interested than Naruto was comfortable with. “What position do you play?”

“I… I… er…”

“Number 23, get back on the field.”

The boy stiffened to attention so fast, Naruto was afraid he had pulled a muscle.

“Y-yes, captain!”

The boy (number 23) jogged away, glancing back curiously as Sasuke stopped in front of the blond. Naruto fidgeted, plucking at his shirt and shuffling his feet.

“You made it.”

Naruto immediately clamped down the stirring in his chest as he looked up at Sasuke. The sun was at a perfect angle, hitting his dark hair and accentuating his already devastating good-looks— _what the fuck was he even saying._

The blonde gave a tentative smile, the quiet moment at the greenhouse still lingering between them, almost like forgiveness. Sasuke rewarded him with a small smile of his own—which, wow, Naruto didn’t think he’d seen Sasuke smile before—and gestured for him to follow.

The entire field was now watching them, eyes boring onto the newcomer, assessing, calculating, speculating. No one had missed that it was Sasuke who had approached the blond first. And if this blond guy was someone for Sasuke to give special attention to… then he must be pretty damn special.

“Okay, gather up.”

 Tsunade had changed into more casual clothes, and Naruto goggled at the tight white shirt stretched across her generous chest.

“We’re going to start the bloodbath for the main line soon, but before that, some announcements.” She tapped the clipboard she carried in her hand. “The Spring Tournament won’t be until next year, but we’re already bogged with practice matches, training camp and inter-school mock ‘tourneys. We’ve got a rep to maintain, so anybody caught slacking off will be gutted from this team like a fish. Got that?”

There was a chorus of yes’ in the group and Naruto glanced around in bewilderment at the seriousness of their expressions. They were freakin’ high school students, for god’s sakes.

“Second in agenda.” Tsuande gave a devilish grin. “Our very own Gai-sensei has volunteered to oversee our winter training camp this year.”

This time, it was groans and cries of despair that rose from the group, and this time, Naruto joined them.

“Yeah, yeah, quit your whining. Also,” Tsunade gave Naruto a quick glance. “We’ve got a new Manager, since the old one quit so unexpectedly.”

She gave the stink eye as a couple of boys in the back snickered.

“This one ain’t gonna be that easy to replace, so you better make damn sure you cherish him, alright?”

Naruto felt the clamminess in his skin as he stepped forward to be introduced, feeling the weight of everyone’s attention on him.

“Um… I’m Naruto Uzumaki. First Year. I… I don’t really play soccer—“

Someone snorted from the back. But instead of breaking his spirit, it just made him more stubborn.

“But I can kick balls as well as anybody.” He glared at the boy who laughed. “So you better watch out.”

A couple of jabs and snickering broke out from the crowd, until Sasuke stepped up to the front. Instantly, everyone fell silent.

“I will not tolerate disorderly conduct in this team.” Sasuke said coldly, and Naruto suppressed a shiver. Somehow, he was thankful that he was never under the brunt of that tone. “He’s here to make our lives easier. If you make his life harder for him, then you will have to answer to me.”

The shocked silence was a cold and ugly one as they all heard the universal message: _Fuck off. He’s mine._

“And to me.” Gaara stepped up, glaring for good measure.

Instead of feeling grateful, Naruto felt embarrassed and angry, knowing full well what the two idiots had just done. They didn’t do him any favors with those words. They had just turned him into a pariah. Almost instantly, the curious and reserved gazes that were on him had changed into something more hostile.

“Everybody finish warming up!” Tsunade blew her whistle, almost rudely. “Formation in five!”

She sidled up to Naruto who was glaring at his shoes as the rest of the team broke away.

“You sure got a lot of knights in shining armor.”

“You mean knights of freakin’ dumbasses, right?”

“I never said they were smart.” Tsunade smiled at him grimly. “They just made your life living hell.”

Naruto groaned into his hands. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Cheer up blondie. It could be worse. It could be Sabaku or Uchiha picking on you.”

“How are they not picking on me right now?”

“Touché.” Tsunade tossed him a file. “Your list of duties, princess. Also a record of our current team members-- their strengths, weaknesses, play statistics, etc. Memorize it. Learn it by heart. You’re going to be of no use otherwise.”

“Gee, it feels great to be needed.” Naruto replied dryly, leafing through the file. “Clean up duty? What am I, a glorified nanny?”

“You don’t have to clean chicken squat, if you don’t want to.” Tsunade grinned at him. “Your job is to make sure the rest of them do. And let me tell you, they’re a bunch of slobs. The lot of them.”

“Like hell am I going to pick up after them.” Naruto squared his jaw. He did enough of that back home.

“That’s the spirit, kid.” Tsunade walloped him on the shoulder. “Now, I want you to stick to Uchiha like white on rice and take notes of the stuff that comes out of his mouth. You get to be his secretary. How about that?”

“Joy.” Naruto mumbled, dragging his feet towards Sasuke, who was busy glaring at a pair of seniors goofing around with a ball. “Naruto Uzumaki, at your service.”

“Put this on record,” Sasuke said without prompting. “Numbers 14 and 17 to be taken down the roster to 17 and 21, respectively. Shuffle the rest of the team up.”

Naruto hastily patted himself down for a pen, struggling to remember the barrage of data the Uchiha had just released. And he was still talking!

“Wait, wait, I need to write this all down.”

“Keep up, dobe.” Sasuke said impatiently.

“I will, if you just give me a moment.” Naruto glared, finally tugging out a pen from his bag. “Okay, so 14 and 17… that’s Davis and Yashiro, by the way.”

Sasuke glanced at him.

“To be demoted… for what reason?” Naruto glanced up at him curiously.

“For being annoying as fuck.”

The blond scoffed. “You can’t just do that.”

“I’m the captain. I can do whatever I want.”

The Uchiha moved away.

“Tyrant!” Naruto called out, shaking his fist, before realizing he was supposed to be sticking close. Ugh.

The try-outs were brutal, and Naruto had to wince several times, watching player after player get hit with a vicious ball. Gaara and Sasuke were manning the net, challenging each player to get the ball past them. Each player gave their best, but every single time, the two monsters would catch the ball without fail and send it back to the kicker with twice as much power. Naruto wasn’t sure if this was a try-out or a valid excuse to beat people up.

“You’re having way too much fun.” Naruto quipped, helpfully handing Gaara a towel.

“Does it really show?” Gaara replied dryly, mopping the sweat off his forehead. Suddenly, he yanked Naruto to the side, leg whipping up to counter the ball that had sailed towards them.

“What the fuck!” Naruto cried, alarmed, clutching Gaara’s arm in a white-knuckled grip.

“If you’re quite finished, I need to talk to you, _Manager-kun_.” Sasuke said, tossing a ball threateningly.

“If you’re quite finished being an asshole, I’ll be right up, _Captain_.” Naruto snapped, letting out a frustrated huff. He turned to Gaara, handing over a water bottle. “Wait for me after practice? I need to copy your Math homework.”

Gaara gave him a look. “I’m exempted from homework.”

“You’re still letting me copy it, anyway.” Naruto scowled. “I know for a fact that you solve equations in your sleep.”

He didn’t wait for Gaara to reply before turning and running towards an impatient looking Sasuke.

“What do you want?”

“Did you keep track of the score within the past few minutes?”

“Uh, yeah. Zero. Nil. On both sides. Why?”

“I expect a report on each players attack and defense plays during the past ten minutes.”

Naruto’s jaw dropped.

“You can’t be serious!”

Sasuke gave him a look. “Part of your duties, Manager.”

“You never told me to do that! How was I supposed to know?”

“Didn’t Tsunade brief you?” Sasuke crossed his arms.

Naruto stomped his foot. “You can’t expect me to magically know everything on my very first day. Stop looking at me like I’m incompetent! I’ll just do better next time. Just you watch! I’ll be the best damn manager this team has ever seen!”

 “Looking forward to it.”

The brief smile on Sasuke’s face took the wind out of Naruto’s sails. He stood there in dejected silence as Sasuke barked out an order for everyone to clear the field. The surreptitious glances towards his directions were not missed and Naruto gave another sigh as he steeled himself for the long climb ahead.

“Hey.”

“What?” Naruto groused, glancing at his watch. It was barely four. If all went well, he could finish up his homework (copy off Gaara) and make it back in time for dinner duty.

“Come over to my place.”

Naruto choked on his next breath and then gave Sasuke a flat glare.

“No.”

“We need to work on our projects.” Sasuke said pointedly. “We’re paired up for almost everything, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“So let’s meet at the library.” Naruto shot back, fighting back the blush creeping up his neck. “Y-you know I can’t just…” He fell silent, staring down his shoes.

An awkward silence fell between them. Greenhouse moment or no, the topic was still too raw after all.

“I’m coming over, then.” Sasuke finally said.

Naruto ground his teeth in exasperation.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with the library?”

“What the fuck is wrong with your house?”

“It’s not my house. It’s S-sakura’s house.” Naruto had to practically spit out the words. He wanted to run away from the conversation. In fact, what was stopping him?

“Oi, dobe!”

“Don’t come! Never come! Go to hell, bastard!” Naruto cried behind his back, sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke made an annoyed sound and rested his hands on his hips. The blond was like a skittish rat that was impossible to corner. A flash of pink caught his attention from across the field, and Sasuke glanced over the fenced area, where the cheerleading team was having practice. Haruno Sakura stood there, arms crossed and staring after the retreating blond.

Gritting his teeth, he squared his shoulders and moved towards her.

He knew what he had to do.

 

* * *

 

“Everyone pair up. Whoever’s fine.”

Naruto snuck a glance at Kiba who gave him a thumbs-up.

“Except you, Naruto.” Kakashi said cheerfully, waving a finger. “Principal’s order.”

Naruto gave a deep sigh as Kiba stood up, already making a beeline for Shikamaru. Naruto grabbed his shirt, scowling.

“You’re pairing up with Gaara.” He muttered at him.

“Over my dead body.” Kiba muttered back through gritted teeth.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Sasuke said, looming over them. He tossed his head at Kiba. “Change seats.”

“No.” Kiba said stubbornly.

“Shikamaru’s already paired up with Chouji.” Naruto said exasperatedly.

“No!” Kiba wailed.

“Kiba, for god’s sake—“

Gaara stood up with an earsplitting scrape of his chair. Everyone stared as he calmly moved to walk away, towards the direction of the door. They were doing library work.

“You’ll pay for this.” Kiba cried, shaking his fist at Naruto as he turned to follow Gaara out of the classroom.

Left with Sasuke, Naruto shuffled his feet, gathering his notebook and a pen. He tried a tentative smile.

“We better get going too.”

Sasuke simply shrugged and followed Naruto out of the room. They walked in silence all the way to the library, and Naruto tried not to feel awkward. This was normal. This was totally fine.

“Hey.”

“What?!” Naruto said, a little defensively.

Sasuke frowned at him. “The History section is this way.”

He pointed to the left. Naruto felt himself go purple.

“I knew that.” He said instead, making a sharp turn.

They were supposed to be looking up books on a famous war lord, but honestly, Naruto couldn’t even remember his name. Besides, Sasuke didn’t care either way. Still, Naruto pulled out a few books and made his way over to an empty table, just to have something to occupy his hands.

Sasuke took the seat next to him a few minutes later, leisurely opening his book and flipping over a few pages. They sat like that for quite some time.

“Have you written that report yet, Manager-kun?” Sasuke murmured out of the blue.

Naruto rolled his eyes, refusing to look at him.

“There’s nothing to report on, Captain. No one scored a single ball. You and Gaara pulverized them, hurray for you.”

“So they’re all useless.”

“Not totally useless.” Naruto protested halfheartedly. “They couldn’t score, but some were pretty good… Like Raidou.”

“Who?”

“Number 12.” Naruto said exasperatedly. “Honestly, you should at least know the names of your players.”

“Hm, he had good aim.” Sasuke agreed casually. “Number 14?”

“Too hasty. He needs to think before acting.” Naruto replied, flipping a page of his book.

“It’s called instincts.”

“Well his instinct sucks.”

“Who else?”

“Number 23 needs to work on his ball control.” Naruto slowly ventured. “But I like his spirit.”

“Spirit isn’t going to get the ball to the net.”

“He’s working on it.”

Sasuke smirked. “Well, well. Looks like you’re not useless after all.”

Naruto flushed.

“You need to fix that attitude of yours.” He muttered into his hand.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Naruto spotted a flash of red. “Gaara’s surprisingly good, isn’t he? I mean, who would have thought?”

Immediately, Sasuke scowled.

“Next topic.”

“What do you have against Gaara?” Naruto frowned at him. “He doesn’t bother you. You guys are on the same team. Leave him alone.”

“Since when were you best friends?” Sasuke said dryly.

“We’re soul-mates.” Naruto replied sarcastically. “Haven’t you heard? We’re in love.”

Sasuke eyed him. “Oh, really?”

Naruto couldn’t keep a straight face and started snickering. “No way! We just clicked, okay?”

“You ‘ _click_ ’ with Sabaku Gaara?” Sasuke asked in skeptical tone. “Really?”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Naruto scoffed.

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know you hate people.” Naruto replied easily, ticking off his fingers. “And you hate the attention everyone gives you. You hate rain. You hate cafeteria food. Basically, you hate everything.”

Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

“I like tomatoes.” He finally said.

“No way, really?” Naruto couldn’t help but feel relieved that Sasuke didn’t punch him. “Okay, noted. Uchiha Sasuke doesn’t hate tomatoes. Uchiha Sasuke doesn’t hate something!”

“I don’t hate you.”

Naruto’s words got stuck in his throat and he fell silent, staring down at his hands.

Suddenly, he remembered that quiet moment in Iruka’s class, when he listened to Sasuke read his poem. That same, floating feeling settled in his stomach, like balloons.

_Those who search for happiness, must have known it once upon a time._

Naruto felt a small smile break through his face. He glanced up at Sasuke, who was calmly reading his book. Naruto pulled his own book closer to himself and focused for the first time on the words written on them.

_In 334 BC, the army crossed the Hellespont with approximately 48,100 soldiers, 6,100 cavalry and a fleet of 120 ships with crews numbering 38,000._

He kicked Sasuke gently under the table, the corner of his lips turned up on one side.

“Thanks, bastard.”

 

 


	14. Sun

_“If this place were deep inside the earth,_ _I would not yearn for a sun I never knew.”_

_-Son Goku, Genso Maden Saiyuki_

 

Naruto stood frozen, one foot halfway out the door, staring up at the woman before him.

He rarely ever saw Sakura’s mother, who spent most of her time either locked away in her room with a bottle of wine, or out shopping or gambling with her ‘friends.’

It was especially rare for her to be in the house on a weekend.

The Lady Haruno was a beautiful woman, in her own way, despite her heavy perfume and immaculate make-up. Naruto wasn’t an expert on other households, but he’s pretty sure wearing expensive furs and jewelry around the house wasn’t normal. Today, she wore a lilac gown that shimmered with her movement. She would be lovelier, Naruto thought privately, if there wasn’t a permanent look of distaste on her face.

“Excuse me.” Naruto murmured, eyes downcast. “I was just leaving.”

“Make us a pot of tea, if you would.” She said disinterestedly. “We have a guest.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Naruto slunk back into the kitchen and reached for the Haruno’s best china, picking out the latest batch of tealeaves. As he waited for the water to boil, he wondered what kind of guests the Lady Haruno had that she would order  _tea_. Usually, she’d break out the whiskey or yet another bottle of wine and Naruto would have to wait until they were all passed out in the living room before he could go to bed himself. He shuddered at the thought as he viciously capped the teapot. Tea was good.

Quickly, he reached the Lounge where the Harunos usually received guests, remembering to knock before entering the room. He nearly dropped the tray in shock, however, when he recognized  _Uchiha Sasuke,_ sitting on the frankly ugly settee, across Sakura and her mother, chatting like it was perfectly ordinary.

He inched into the room, eyes darting towards Sasuke who acknowledged him with a brief nod. Naruto then glanced nervously at Sakura, who had put on a cool expression. Okay, then. Best behavior in front of mother? Naruto could work with that.

“Have you met Naruto? He goes to Konoha Academy as well.” Lady Haruno said lightly, accepting a cup from him.

“Yes, we’re in the same class, and in the same Soccer team.” Sasuke replied and Sakura couldn’t help the slight frown on her face then.

“Are you?” Lady Haruno glanced at her. “Sakura hasn’t mentioned that.”

“We’re in the same lab group, us three.” Sasuke added pleasantly. “And perhaps it’s because of our names—Uchiha, Uzumaki, but we often get paired up for class work.”

“That must be hard on you, Uchiha-kun.” She took a dainty sip from her cup.

“Sasuke, please. And yes, I do struggle a bit. He isn’t the easiest to partner with.”

Naruto forced his grip on the teapot to relax as he handed over Sakura’s cup. He could feel his cheeks burning as a myriad of emotions swirled inside him.

“I’m at the top of the class. And captain of my team.” Sasuke continued. “And I prefer to stay on top. Naruto here seems to hate staying behind for some after-school work. Please put in a stern word for me.”

“Of course.” Lady Haruno agreed amiably. “And you are welcome to come over as much as you like. I’m sure Sakura could use your guidance as well.”

“Your offer is kind, but I prefer to work at school. And what with the winter training camp coming up for the Team… You won’t dare miss that, will you?” Sasuke suddenly turned to address Naruto, who was just handing him his cup with shaking hands. “Coach will be furious.”

“Uh,” Naruto stammered.

“I’ll personally make sure he attends it.” Lady Haruno waved a dismissive hand. “No worries.”

“You are truly kind.” Sasuke smiled, accepting his cup and taking a sip, eyes flicking over to Naruto who was rooted to his spot on the floor.

Outside, the phone began to ring and Lady Haruno excused herself to answer it.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Uchiha Sasuke.” She smiled, all dimples and fake eyelashes. “Take care of my Sakura for me.”

And with a whiff of perfume, she left the room.

Naruto let out a gust of air as he slumped against the floor.

“Might as well sit down, since we’re all chumming up and becoming  _such good friends_.” Sakura crossed her legs and leaned back.

“Your mother is lovely.” Sasuke replied calmly, setting down his tea. “I wonder where you got your charming disposition. Your father, perhaps?”

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

“You’re a pretty shrewd person, Sasuke-kun, involving my mother like that.”

“I wasn’t really expecting to meet her, to be honest.” Sasuke replied easily. “But it was a nice coincidence all the same.”

Sakura smiled grimly down at Naruto, who was watching their exchange with wide eyes.

“What a shame our mothers couldn’t all be present. They’d have a wonderful time, having tea together on the porch.”

Sasuke’s expression darkened even as Naruto let out a sigh, getting to his feet and collecting Lady Haruno’s abandoned cup.

“Oh, but maybe we shouldn’t invite Naruto’s mother. She’d ruin the mood, maybe even get us all killed. After all, they run with the  _wrong sort_.”

Naruto shot her a glare, fingers clenching against the teacup.

“That’s enough, Sakura.”

“No, no. Sasuke would want to hear.” Sakura replied lightly, examining her nails.  After all, that’s what he came here for today, hm? To get to know us all a little bit better.”  

Sasuke glanced at the blond who gave him a pained look.

“Do you know how he ended up here, with us?” Sakura continued. “He was abandoned, you know. By his good-for-nothing parents. His father was a bully, threatened my father into accepting another mouth to feed or he’d  _burn our house to the ground_.”

“Shut up.” Naruto whispered, pale as the china he held in his trembling grip.

He felt like he was drowning. Sakura had  _never_ spoken about his parents before. These were all ugly, twisted lies and they dug into him like knives.

_Lies!_

“And then, what? They get themselves killed in a car-crash.” She threw her head back and laughed. “Ah, how things turn out.”

“ _You’re lying!_ ”

Naruto shook with emotion, and—he recognized, rage.  

“How dare—you don’t know  _shit_ about my parents. Don’t you fucking talk about them that way—“

“Oh?” Sakura unwound her legs, sitting up. “And you would know better, would you? Defending the very same people who abandoned you on our doorstep with barely a coin to your name—“

In a spark of anger, Naruto seized the white-china teacup and raised it above his head with every intention of throwing it at Sakura’s ugly, smug face.

 “See how the apple falls!” Sakura burst out angrily. “Apparently, they were hunted by the law. Criminals! Dirty, stinking, worthless criminals!”

With a cry of rage, Naruto hurled the cup onto the wall. It broke into pieces with a sharp sound. Not satisfied, he turned and upended the entire table. He did not wait for it to crash to the ground before turning tail and fleeing.  

Left behind, Sakura rose half-way from her chair, fists clenched and breathing sharply. Wordlessly, Sasuke stood as well, slowly reaching down and picking up the lone unblemished teacup among the broken mess, and placed it delicately on Sakura’s armrest.

“See how the apple falls, indeed.” He murmured, before moving away.

Sakura gazed, expressionless, at Sasuke’s retreating back. When he disappeared through the door, her eyes fell towards the cup balanced on the arm of her chair. It stood innocently, the dull gleam of china reflecting her face, as if mocking her.

Mindlessly, her hand came up to touch the cup, stroking the delicate pattern there.

A mockery.

She lashed out and stared down at the broken pieces on the ground, still gleaming despite lying in the shadows. Nana Saya burst into the room, exclaiming and cursing and ushering her out of the room before she cut herself.

She made sure to crush the china under her foot on her way out.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke finally found him an hour later.

The sun was on its way down, setting the whole playground ablaze with warm gold. The trees were beginning to give from the chill in the air, a few stray leaves fluttering down, catching against the sunlight. No children played here, the abandoned playground rusty, old and run-down.

Naruto sat on one of the swings, staring glumly at the sand, his hair lit up like the sun. Sasuke paused in the shadow of the trees, taking a moment to simply watch him, eyes grazing over the fading bruises on his skin, the scars on his cheeks, the exhausted slump of his shoulders.

He emerged slowly, allowing the branches under his feet to alert his presence to the blond, who didn’t even bother to look up. With even movements, he approached, moving to sit on the swing next to the blond and simply joining him in silence.

There were no birds here. Either that, or they did not feel like singing in such a place. But the crickets were obnoxious, and Sasuke took that as an excuse to glance towards the blond, noting the blood on the fingers clutching the swing handles.

“You should have been more careful.” Sasuke commented lightly, reaching out to take Naruto’s hand and examine them. He frowned when he noticed the embedded glass shards. “If you were going to break the glass, you should have at least broken it on her face.”

“Go away.” Naruto mumbled.

“Is that how you talk to the one who secured you a way out of that shithole?”

“I didn’t ask you to do that.” Naruto rasped, staring at the ground. “I didn’t ask you to… You had no right. You…”

Naruto took in a shuddering breath and wrenched his hand back.

“…why are you here, Sasuke?”

Sasuke glanced up at him.

“…you finally said my name.”

“Beside the point, you bastard—“ Naruto caught himself, and then closed his eyes, as if counting to ten.

“You should go.”

“This is a public space, I have every right to be here—“

“Haven’t you humiliated me enough?” Naruto whispered, fists clenching against the swing, causing the bleeding to start again.

Sasuke fell silent, the witty retorts dying like ash in his mouth. Even the crickets seemed to catch on, judging the silence stretching between them with a low buzz.

“…I’m sorry.”

Naruto sat, unblinking, unmoving, and Sasuke wondered if he heard what he said at all.

“I’m sorry.” Sasuke repeated, more clearly. “I… It was not my intention to… to hurt you. Or get you hurt. And… what I mean to say is…”

The apology felt awkward and wrong in his mouth, as Sasuke was not used to apologizing. But finally, just as Sasuke was beginning to really hate himself, the blond let out a sigh. And at once, Sasuke knew that it was going to be okay.  

“I never knew my parents.” Naruto murmured slowly, gazing at the elongated shadows on the ground. “I don’t… remember their faces. I don’t know their names.”

Sasuke kept still, waiting for the blond to continue, not wanting to spook him into clamming up.

“I don’t… I don’t really know them, but… They weren’t bad people.” Naruto looked up at him almost desperately. “I just know it.”

“Don’t listen to a word that crazy bitch said.” Sasuke insisted.

“You don’t understand how it felt—when she insulted them, and called them  _criminals_ —I was so  _angry_ —“ More blood pooled from his hands, dripping down his arms. “I wanted to hit her  _so bad_.”

Sasuke stood and knelt before the shaking blond, reaching out and gently taking the bleeding hands into his own. Carefully, Sasuke folded open his fingers, picking out the worst of the shattered glass embedded into the flesh.

“We need to get this cleaned up, or you’re going to need stitches.” Sasuke murmured.

Naruto’s hands tensed against him. “No.”

“Dobe,” Sasuke sighed.

“I’m not going back there.” Naruto said stubbornly. “I’d rather bleed myself dry first.”

“Where will you go?” Sasuke pointed out.

“Gaara’s.” Naruto replied. “He’ll take me in. He’ll—“

He didn’t notice the way Sasuke’s jaw tightened.

“Fine, then. Go. Get some help, god knows you need it.”

Naruto shot him a dirty look but got to his feet. He raised his nose in the air and tried to hobble forward, but ended up falling back to the ground, clutching his ankle.

“I don’t believe it—did you sprain something?” Sasuke didn’t even realize he was there until he was clutching the blond by the arm.

“Fuck you, too.” Naruto hissed.

“How the heck did you possibly—“

“I fell, okay? It’s not like I do this on purpose, you bastard.”

With a huff, Sasuke turned and offered his back to the blond.

“Get on.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Get on, before I drag you by the hair, so help me god.”

Naruto bit back a scathing retort, face purpling with the effort. He glared suspiciously at Sasuke’s back and considered kicking him and making the smug bastard land flat on his face. But his ankle was throbbing and his fingers were still bleeding, and honestly, when did the universe ever take into consideration his personal feelings anyway?

Slowly, begrudgingly, Naruto climbed onto his back, arms hanging uselessly over Sasuke’s shoulders. Face flaming with embarrassment, he didn’t make a sound as Sasuke stood, adjusting his weight, forcing Naruto’s face to settle onto the point where Sasuke’s neck and shoulder met.

“Don’t make me go back.” Naruto said weakly.

“Do you really think I'm an idiot?” Sasuke sighed, making his way out of the playground. “You’re coming with me, dobe. You need something for that hand before you bleed to death.”

“No hospitals.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “No hospitals.”

The air was really settling into coolness, but the sun was warm on his back and Sasuke was a furnace underneath him. For such bony features and a slim build, Sasuke was surprisingly comfortable, and soon enough, Naruto was fighting to keep his eyes open.

“…won’t your parents mind?” He murmured, the gentle rocking motion lulling him deeper into drowsiness. 

Sasuke pondered the comfortable weight of the blond against his back.

“My parents are dead.”

He finally said it out loud.

“Mm,” Naruto sighed, and Sasuke felt it brush against his hair. “M’too…”

Sasuke did not reply to that, knowing the exact moment the blond fell asleep when his head rolled closer towards his face. If Sasuke tilted his head just a bit, they would be touching foreheads, and the intimacy and show of trust left Sasuke with a warmth in his chest.

And if he took the slightly longer way home, well… none would be the wiser.

 

* * *

 

Gaara sat by his usual spot overlooking the fish pond.

The Koi pond had been empty of fish for a long time, but the water stayed clear, devoid of decay. Gaara had spared a moment to wonder who would have enough time on their hands to carefully maintain an empty fish pond. At some point, it became his favorite spot to think.

Weekends were terrible.

Gaara had not appreciated being uprooted from his home in Suna; nor did he relish being placed in the middle of a school full of juvenile  _children_ , who moaned and bitched in their little world; and everything was so fucking petty it made him want to scream.

Home was a desert, full of sand and heat and the angry gaze of his people… but it was home. It was where he belonged. Here, in Konoha, everything was green and clean, and no one looked at him like he was the scum of the world.

But they feared him.

And he hated them.

And he resented his father for banishing him here.

And yet, if Gaara had to choose between the mundanity of school and the oppressing silence of the house, then Gaara would rather throw himself into the chaos and noise of Konoha Academy.

Silence was blessed, but only in his head. In the silence of this house, the demons in his head came knocking; and one day, Gaara was certain that he’d give in.

Besides, recently, things weren’t so terrible. He couldn’t help the snort that escaped his mouth as a flash of blond hair and wide grin flashed in his mind.

Gaara was snapped out of his musing as he heard footsteps approaching. He glanced up in time to see Temari’s dark head rounding the corner.

“Gaara,” she called out, walking brusquely towards him.

She attended university in Konoha, as his official chaperone, and though Gaara knew she also missed the Sand, he also knew that she was not as concerned about leaving it. As the lone girl in the family, she oftentimes felt estranged. Perhaps Konoha was a good chance for her to be a little free from that.

“I’m glad I caught you.” She cocked her head to the side. “I heard you made front line of the Soccer team. Congratulations.”

Gaara rolled his eyes.

“Make nice with the Uchiha boy.” She coaxed. “You know what happened to their family. We can afford to be a little nice to him, don’t you think?”

“He wouldn’t know what to do with it.”

“Well, you’re probably right.” Awkward silence fell between them. Friendly chit-chat was never a strong point in their family. “I’ll be going now.”

She began to move away.

“Temari,” Gaara hesitated. “Can I… invite someone over?”

Temari paused, trying not to show how taken aback she was.

“Who?”

Gaara looked like he was chewing on the word.

“A friend,” he finally said. “A  _nakama_.”

“From which family?” Temari asked, curious despite herself. Gaara? Her brother, Gaara? Had a friend?

“He’s not like that—“ Gaara paused, a little frustrated. “He’s… he’s safe. He doesn’t know.”

“We’re not supposed to bring outsiders in.” Temari said slowly.

“I know.” Gaara scowled, glaring at his shoes.

“…but you’ve already brought him in, haven’t you?”

Gaara refused to react, keeping his head bowed and holding his tongue. Temari sighed.

“I know about that, and no, I haven’t told Father. But I’ve been meaning to ask you. Do you know what you’re doing?”

No reply.

“…is he really worth all the trouble?”

Finally, Gaara gave a small nod.

Temari watched him for a few more seconds before nodding to herself.

“Okay, then.”

Gaara slowly dared to look at her.

“…okay?”

“Okay.” Temari agreed. “Bring him over. Let’s meet this mystery friend of yours. Does he like sushi?”

“…are you going to kill him, if he doesn’t?”

“I won’t, if you don’t.” She grinned.

Despite himself, Gaara smiled back.

 

* * *

 

He dreamt of a car crash. Or at least, that’s what it sounded like. In dreams, one was never sure what they were seeing, but it all made sense in his head.

All in his head.

Because now the world was underwater, the sound muffled and distorted, and even though there was fire, it was not hot. Everything was cold, and supple, almost elastic. And maybe that was a woman’s scream, or a screech of tire, but Naruto was too busy clutching at the wealth of dark hair in his hand.

Yes, that was his name. Who was calling him?

It was deep. The voice was soft, almost a whisper, but it was deep.

_Don’t forget._

_Don’t forget._

Wait. Don’t go. Who are you? Naruto felt the silky strands slipping through his fingers, like the dream that was fading away. He struggled to open his eyes. Dark hair, pale face, and eyes, red like fire.

Red like blood.

“Wake up.”

Naruto blinked up blearily, finally recognizing Sasuke’s face looming over him. Dark hair, pale face. He took a second to make sure he still wasn’t dreaming, and then slapped the face in front of him to double check.

“Ow!”

Naruto sat up, snapping awake as the warm weight lifted off him with an explosion of curses.

“Sasuke?” Naruto rubbed his eyes.

And then it all came back. The playground. The teacup. Haruno Sakura.

“Ugh, no wonder I had crazy dreams.” Naruto sighed, digging at his eyes.

“Crazy dreams for the crazy idiot.” Sasuke rubbed his cheek  and scowled from where he stood over him, and Naruto realized he was lying on a couch. A very comfy couch he’d never seen before.

“Where am I?”

He looked around curiously and noted the wide, high-ceiling living area of what looked like an apartment. An apartment?

“You’re in my house.”

“No way, really?” Naruto looked more carefully, cataloguing the smooth, wooden floors and heavy dark curtains. There was hardly any color in the house, and it was kind of… well, it was kind of…

“Dark.” Naruto decided, sitting up more fully.

“Better than your place.” Sasuke shot back, padding away towards the kitchen.

Naruto could not argue with that.

The apartment was a fusion of traditional Japanese and modern style. The couch he sat on was a luxurious monster of a thing, made of white leather and god knows what. The lamp and the TV were all very modern too. But the floor was the traditional polished wood, and the blinds were made of bamboo. The space was large enough to comfortably house a family, but it didn’t feel like a family lived here.

He stood up, making his way around the living room, a circular area that connected the open kitchen and a hallway that disappeared around the corner.

He took in the details like they could give him clues about Sasuke. About his life.

_Why did he want to know?_

Naruto ignored the voice in his head, stopping in front of a large portrait towards the far end of the room. It was almost hidden in the shadows, as if on purpose. Naruto stepped closer, eyeing the crest of a red fan blooming at the bottom of the ornate frame. It was a family of four, all proud and severe looking, staring straight ahead. Naruto’s eyes widened as he realized who they were.

“That’s my family.”

 Naruto whipped around and stared at Sasuke, who was looking up at the portrait with an unreadable look in his eyes.

“Come, we need to treat your hand.”

Naruto wordlessly trailed after Sasuke, sneaking one last look at the portrait as it melted back into the shadows. He had a million questions dancing on the edge of his tongue, but he held them back, allowing the Uchiha to push him back onto the couch and tend to his fingers.

The bleeding had stopped, but the wounds on his hands were ugly, dirty and swollen. Naruto winced as Sasuke placed a steaming towel over his hand, carefully wiping off the dried blood there. He set to work with a pair of tweezers, taking out as much barbed glass as he could.

“Go see Tsunade about this, first thing.” Sasuke murmured, digging deeper for a stubborn shard.

Naruto simply nodded, watching Sasuke work. He was so gentle, it barely hurt, and Naruto felt himself soften even more for this bastard who, for reasons unfathomable, was looking out for him.

“What happened to your family?” Naruto murmured.

Sasuke did not answer for a while, and Naruto decided not to press the issue. After all, he wasn’t like Sasuke-the-bastard. He didn’t press for unwanted details when the other party  _obviously didn’t want to give it_ —

“They died when I was eight.”

Naruto carefully swallowed back the breath that he had choked on. He gazed at the top of Sasuke’s head, waiting for him to continue.

“It wasn’t just my parents. My uncles. My cousins. The entire Uchiha bloodline.”

Naruto’s eyes widened at the implication.

“How did they die?” He asked carefully, almost afraid of what he’d hear.

“Murdered.” Sasuke gave a bitter laugh. “Massacred. Throats slit open, left to choke on their own blood. Women, children, no one spared.”

 _Except for me_.

Naruto’s watched as Sasuke swathed his hand with disinfectant. He barely felt the sting, he was too wrapped up in the emotions Sasuke’s words evoked. He wanted to ask so many things.

_Why were you spared?_

_Did they catch whoever did it?_

_How did it feel to lose everyone you loved?_

But the words were stuck in his throat, like peanut butter, and Naruto didn’t know what to do, just that he needed to do something—to comfort Sasuke who was obviously hurting.

Sasuke was now wrapping his fingers, and Naruto caught his hands between his, clutching at them, trying to convey what he desperately wanted Sasuke to understand.

He  _felt_ for him. He was sorry.

He wished the hurt would go away.

Maybe Sasuke understood him, because he did not push him away. He simply looked up and met Naruto’s gaze, and Naruto marveled at the darkness of his eyes, how different they seemed now, when once before, they bore into him like cold, cold fire.

Unbidden, Naruto’s fingers rose to touch the face before him, smoothing over pale cheeks and thinking, absently, how long Sasuke’s lashes were.

They were so close, and it was a simple matter for Sasuke to lean in, and touch their lips together.

Sasuke’s lips were cool, like drops of rain on his lips, and when they moved apart, warmth spread inside him like answering ripples. It was strange, like they were floating in a dream.

Sasuke bumped their foreheads gently before rising to return the medicine kit. The silence between them should have been awkward, but Naruto simply settled deeper into the couch as Sasuke turned his attentions to their dinner.

The pensive silence between them continued as they ate their simple meal, only the sound of wooden chopsticks and the clinking of glass disturbing the air. They glanced at each other over their bowls, sharing a small smile when their eyes met.

Naruto blamed it on the drowsiness returning as night fell in earnest.

It was strangely peaceful; Naruto slumped on the couch, watching TV, with the muted sounds of Sasuke washing the dishes from behind. He must have fallen asleep at one point because he remembered opening his eyes to Sasuke carrying him to the bedroom and depositing him gently on wonderfully cool sheets.

It took almost nothing for him to sleepily make room as Sasuke moved to join him. The thought that this was strangely effortless might have crossed his mind at one point, but the night had a hazy, dream-like quality to it, and Naruto was already falling back asleep when he felt the press of warm lips on the back of his neck. 

What else was there to do but to sigh and surrender into dreams?

 

 

 


	15. Struggle

“I wouldn’t mind if you want to kill me,  
But I might struggle a bit.”  
-Trowa Barton

 

Fall was well on its way.

Students began breaking out their scarves as the leaves started to fade in earnest. Naruto was a little concerned over the fact that he still hadn’t figured out how to re-direct some heating into the attic, but he did not dare talk to anyone at the house at the moment.

The fact was, everyone was on eggshells, as Sakura’s father recently started coming home late, drunk and angry about something related to the company. Naruto was never privy to information about Sakura’s father line of work, but he knew it had something to do with oil, and that he was in a very high position in the company.

Sakura herself seemed to be in a terrible mood, constantly snapping at everyone in the house and mostly keeping to herself in her room. Baby Saya had taken to giving Naruto the chore of cleaning her room—but he always waited until she left for school before tidying up.

One thing he noticed however, was a new addition to her room—a small, framed photo of Sasuke on Sakura’s desk. Naruto had paused in front of it for an embarrassingly long time, staring at the candid expression on the stolen photo. It looked like it was from a soccer game when Konoha Academy had won championship. Sasuke would have been in middle-school then.

Looking at the photo made him remember last week, lying in a warm bed, wrapped up in arms and silk sheets—

Naruto shook his head and hurried away.

It’s been a week since that morning.

Naruto had woken up in Sasuke’s bed in a state of panic, staring up at dark lashes and pale face. He slipped out of the arms that were wrapped around him and tumbled out of bed, clutching his head and trying to re-orient himself.

Maybe this was happening way too often, but this was already the second time this month that he’d woken up in someone else’s bed. But unlike waking up to Gaara, Naruto had absolutely no idea how to handle facing Sasuke when he woke up. What would he say? What was the right thing to do? He was so out of his depth.

The floor was smooth under his palm, so different from the rough wood in his own room. Somewhere, the delicate sound of tinkling glass floated in from the slightly ajar door, but instead of feeling comforted, his stomach dipped with something akin to fear. He didn’t understand it himself.

And so, both mind and heart in a state of chaos, Naruto did the only thing he could do—he ran away.

He didn’t stop running until he reached the black gates of the Harunos. He had hardly paused to catch his breath when the door opened and Baba Saya flew out with a furious expression.

He stifled a cry as she slapped him across the head, scolding him for disappearing the entire day. Inside, his punishment waited, in the form of a bucketful of laundry that had to be done by hand.

“I might stain something.” Naruto protested, raising his wounded hands for her to see. “I can do the ironing instead—“

“Don’t test my patience right now, boy.” Baba Saya growled, shoving an armful of clothes into his arms. “There’s a Dinner tonight and the silver hasn’t been polished. The napkins still need ironing! If you hadn’t disappeared like you did, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

Naruto stifled a groan as he was dragged into the laundry room.

Formal dinners! They were absolute torture. The entire household would be up to their elbows—preparing meals, cleaning the rooms; and for what? For a three-hour torture session with awful music and awful company, smoking expensive cigars that were impossible to wash out of the curtains.

Naruto told himself he was better off stuck doing laundry, than be under the foul temper of Cook that day. And so, hands still raw and wrapped with flimsy bandages, he gritted his teeth and spent the rest of the day wringing his hands in freezing water, trying to numb the stinging from his wounds. He tried to keep his mind off Sasuke and what happened that morning, and the knots in his stomach and what it could all mean.

By the time Naruto finished the last of his chores, the Dinner was well underway, and he was able to sneak a loaf of bread from the kitchen and hide in his room. The only good thing about the entire situation was that Naruto was obliged to stay out of sight, and so he wouldn’t have to see Sakura’s face. He was seriously contemplating if it was worth the repercussions for punching her in the face.

He sat by the window of his room, gazing out into the calm, star-less night and simply wallowing in his exhaustion. His hands were raw and swollen and they were absolutely ruined now. He allowed himself a small, lopsided smile as he imagined the look on Gaara’s face when he showed him his hands.

The smile slowly disappeared as he stared down at the ugly shape of his hands.

“What am I doing?” Naruto wondered to himself.

The touch of the night breeze on his face kindled the memory of the feel of Sasuke’s hands, warm on his skin; long lashes against the nape of his neck, and the aching ease in which their bodies fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Naruto buried his face in his arms as he tried to wrap his mind around the whirlwind of events that had happened in the past 24 hours.

They had kissed. Again.

Naruto’s fist clenched as he remembered. How did he react then? Nothing special. They didn’t even talk about it. Was that normal?

Did it even actually happen? He wondered to himself.

Sitting there, in the cold silence of his dingy attic—Sasuke’s clean, white walls and polished floors seemed like a far-away dream.

No, Naruto told himself. I remember his family. I remember what he said.

He remembered the pain in Sasuke’s voice when he spoke of them.

He dug his fingers in his arms as he was gripped with the overwhelming longing to see him. He was vibrating with the need to run out of the house and run as fast as he could to Sasuke, who was alone in that big, empty house with nothing but memories of his murdered family.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by a sharp rap on his door, and a voice telling him to go down and help with the clean-up.

So he took a deep breath to center himself and took one last look out the window. He squinted and tried to look for a star in the vast darkness. And he prayed, as loud as he could in his head, that Sasuke would have pleasant dreams tonight.

He went down and wordlessly accepted a mop and began cleaning up the dining room. He did not look up, even as he felt Sakura’s presence. He felt her watching him from the doorway, and he could imagine the look of contempt on her face—but he did not look up. He kept his eyes on the floor and kept repeating his wish instead.

It was past midnight when he was finally able to sleep.

In the safety of the attic and away from prying eyes, Naruto finally allowed himself to settle into bed, wrapping the blankets around him and imagined it was the warmth of someone else’s arms, lulling him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaara was the first to notice the change.

It was Monday morning, and Naruto had shown up with bags under his eyes, smiling tiredly at him and showing off his badly cut hands. Gaara was furious, of course, and it was not fair of him to lash out at Naruto; but it was no secret that Gaara had problems dealing with intense emotions. Naruto simply listened to him snarl and spit death threats, and then asked him to help wrap his hands.

They were on their way to Tsunade’s to get fresh bandages when the Uchiha showed up. Naruto froze, like a deer caught in headlight. But before Gaara could tell him to get a fucking grip—Naruto had turned tail and run.

Gaara stared after his retreating form and then turned to look at the Uchiha, who did not take his eyes off the blond until he disappeared around the corner. Gaara would not have thought twice about it (Uchiha had the nasty habit of staring), until his eyes fell on the fresh linen bandages clutched in Uchiha’s hand.

And then it hit him.

At first, Gaara thought it was funny in a twisted kind of way. The great Uchiha Sasuke, finally mingling with the mortals.

But then it got old really fast and Gaara honestly just found the whole thing fucking annoying.

Whatever happened between them during the short span of time Gaara wasn’t looking, Naruto went from actively trying to ignore Sasuke, to being hyper-aware of him.

“He’s not here.” Gaara muttered as they entered the classroom.

Naruto jumped from where he was trying to stare a hole into the ground.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Gaara’s eyes rolled back so far he might have seen the back of his head.

For Sasuke, it was a bit more straightforward. It seemed that he could not control the way his eyes would follow the blond, or the way his hand itched with the overwhelming urge to touch. He spent class after class, staring at the back of the blonde’s head, but Naruto would not react. It gave Gaara an ulcer watching them.

And then, of all things, Sasuke resorted to childish antics and began randomly kicking at Naruto’s seat to get his attention.

It was juvenile, and for a while, Naruto simply ignored it, because acknowledging it would mean he would have to talk to him. But soon enough, annoyance won over any trepidations and one particularly hard kick had Naruto leaping out of his seat, yelling: CUT IT OUT, YOU BASTARD!

Azuma-sensei made him stay behind for that.

But, Gaara noted, that was that. The ice was broken and the two were back to sniping and trying to out-annoy each other. Which, in the end, only made Gaara so irritable, he walked out on them by lunchtime.

Kiba, on the other hand, who was usually unconcerned with Naruto’s occasional behavioral quirks, had taken to shooting him strange looks. Still, he held his tongue even when Sasuke basically forced him out of his seat during a paired work. Kiba didn’t appreciate sitting next to a foul-tempered Gaara, but he was torn between fascination and horror as he watched Naruto and Sasuke bantering like it was natural as breathing.

By now, Principal Jiraya’s Uchiha-Uzumaki mandate was widely known in the school—but fresh rumors began circulating when they were seen eating lunch together.

“Give me your sandwich.” Sasuke said, as he appeared by Naruto’s table at the cafeteria.

The mere fact that Sasuke was inside the school cafeteria made everyone stop and stare in shock. He stood out like a sore thumb. Beside Naruto, Kiba was busy trying not to choke on his drink. 

“I’ll give you one with my knuckles.” Naruto replied snidely, hiding his surprise with an annoyed expression. Still, he was dying to ask. “What are you doing here?”

He knew for a fact that Sasuke hated cafeteria food.

“The history paper is due today.” Sasuke replied dispassionately. “After lunch.”

Naruto slapped his forehead and groaned.

“Shit, I forgot. Can we just, I dunno, not pass it?”

The glare Sasuke gave him made him throw up his hands in surrender.

“Yes, okay. We’ll do it now.” Naruto groused. He nudged Kiba. “Budge over.”

“I think I’m done.” Shikamaru stood up from where he had been silently watching. “See you later, Naruto.”

“Uh, me too.” Chouji followed him and they were soon gone.

“You can have my seat, Uchiha-san.” Lee said politely, and Naruto goggled at him. “Bye, Naruto!”

“See you later.” Shino muttered.

“Kiba, wait—“ Naruto made to grab at him. But Kiba was already gone.

“Look what you did.” Naruto crossed his arms, glaring as Sasuke casually took a seat in the now-empty table.

Naruto looked around uncomfortably at the people staring and whispering, and felt his hackles rising. He was about to suggest that they move to another location, when he noticed the stiffness in Sasuke’s shoulders, and the way his jaw was locked, as if in determination.

So Naruto held his tongue and took the report Sasuke brought, pulling it closer and leafing through it. Wordlessly, he pushed his sandwich to Sasuke. After a few moments, Sasuke picked up the sandwich with mechanical movements and began to eat it.

Naruto hid a smile and began to write on the paper, making up bullshit for Kakashi-sensei to read.

And that was their first lunch together.

Usually, Naruto would alternate sitting with Gaara or Kiba’s group for lunch, depending on if he felt like subjecting himself to the noise and crowd of the lunchtime rush. Whenever he decided to be sociable, he left Gaara to brood by himself in the classroom, while he re-joined civilization through the comfort of Kiba’s table. Most of the time though, Naruto would drag Gaara out to a quiet place behind the school, or by the bleachers, and share a sandwich between them.

But Gaara apparently could not stand Sasuke’s face and had little patience for Naruto's constant Sasuke-this, Sasuke-that—so when the bell rang for lunch, the red-head gave Naruto a look of disgust and high-tailed out of the room. Before Naruto could follow him, however, Sasuke dragged him up to the rooftop (“Aren’t we breaking a school rule here, somewhere?”) and they would end up spending lunchtime with the excuse of homework between them.

Naruto tried to reason with Gaara:

“I promise to kick him in the balls if he insults you, will you please have lunch with me?”

“No.”

“Okay, I’ll sneak off and run away with you. Will you have lunch with me?”

Gaara wordlessly turned around and walked away.

“I still love you!”

Soccer practices were held every day, after school, much to Naruto’s chagrin. Still, despite his rocky start, Naruto found that he had a talent for keeping track of things, and an even greater talent for keeping the more unstable players on their toes.

“You can’t tell me what to do—“

“On the contrary, I have every right.” Naruto replied crossly. “So if you can’t pick up your damn towels like you’re freakin’ five, then I’ll have to call your mommy and tell her what an idiot son she has.”

Davis turned so red, Naruto was prepared for a fist-fight—but then Gaara walked by at that precise moment and… well. Davis picked up his towels.

He had even found an admirer in Konohamaru, or, what he’s forever known in Naruto’s head as ‘Number 23.’

“Naruto ‘nii-chan!”

“That’s Manager to you, kid.” Naruto groused, but he couldn’t help ruffling his hair. “Did you finish your warm-ups?”

“Yeah.” Konohamaru bounced around like an excited puppy. He was still in middle-school, but he did a good job keeping up with the more senior players. But, a kid was a kid. “Can you help me with my drills later? I swear I’ve been practicing!”

“Just as soon as I finish organizing these files.”

“I can help—“

“Number 23,” Sasuke’s cool voice was heard like a foghorn, despite him being on the other end of the field. “Do you have so much free time in your hands that you’ve got nothing better to do than chit-chat? Give me ten laps around the field.”

And Naruto swore he didn’t laugh, but Sasuke glared at him anyway.

By the end of the week, Naruto felt that he had somehow managed to find a balance, and work through the screwballs the universe had thrown into his life as of late.

He should have known it was too good to be true.

* * *

 

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto and Kiba both looked up from their conversation at the back of the room. It was homeroom period, and that meant thirty minutes of free time while Kakashi-sensei read his erotic novel from his desk.

Today however, for some reason, Yamanaka Ino, the class representative, was up in front, conducting some sort of discussion with the girls half of the class.

Naruto must have heard wrong, he thought he heard his name being called—

“Naruto.” Ino cleared her throat awkwardly. “Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Uh, yeah?” Naruto glanced at Kiba bewilderedly, but Kiba had the same blank look.

“Congratulations.” Ino looked like she was fighting a smirk. “You’ve been nominated as our class’ Fall Princess.”

The thing was, Naruto understood nothing of what she had just said. Nominated? Fall Princess? It was Kiba who leapt to his feet in indignation.

“Stop screwing around!”

Everyone else seemed to get over their initial surprise and began laughing. Naruto Uzumaki? Fall Princess! It was so preposterous, it was funny.

“What the fuck is a Fall Princess?” Naruto complained, brows furrowed. “And I’m a boy, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Now, now. Who says boys can’t be princesses?” Ino was now outright grinning, waving a piece of paper in the air. “Besides, you’ve been rightfully chosen through a bureaucratic process.”

“What?!” Naruto ran up to the front, grabbing the paper in her hand and reading his name off it. He grabbed the other slips of paper that littered the table and it all said his name, clear as day, for everyone to see.

“Very funny, guys.” Naruto said exasperatedly, throwing the slips of paper in disgust as the class rippled with more laughter. “Ha-ha. Jokes on me. I’ll apologize for not paying attention, is that what you want?”

Kakashi-sensei chose that moment to decide that he would try a hand at being a teacher.

“So! Is everyone satisfied with their choice of candidate?”

“Sensei, for god’s sake—“

“I say yes to Naruto!” A girl from the back giggled.

“I second the motion!”

“Me too! Me too!”

Naruto was rooted to the floor, feeling an out-of-body sort of experience as the idea caught on. What the hell was even going on—

“Okay, that’s that!” Kakashi sensei snapped his book closed, rising from his chair. He clapped a hand down Naruto’s shoulder and grinned at him as the rest of the class burst into applause and whistled catcalls. “Congratulations, princess.”

Of course. Of course, the bell would ring in that exact moment.

“Wait, wait—!” Naruto tried to grab Kakashi-sensei. Everyone else was busy grabbing their things for next period at the Music Room. “You guys must be joking right? What the hell is going on? What the hell is a Fall Princess?!”

“It’s a joke, that’s what.” Kiba scowled. “The entire Dance is a joke, and the only reason we’re still doing it every year is because it means the midterms get pushed back two weeks.”

“So I just ignore this, like a bad dream.” Naruto said forcefully, as they moved classrooms.

“You do that, blondie.” Kiba rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Stupid girls. They just didn’t want it to be them, you know? Each class is required to shell out a candidate to run for the pageant. Basically they bully each other into it and then the girl who gets to be crowned Harvest Queen will have to bear the shame forever.”

“But I won’t need to worry about that, because my participation is invalid.” Naruto insisted, like he was trying to convince himself. “I mean, do I look like a princess to you?”

“Well, if you squint reaaaaaally hard—”

“KIBA.”

“Right, before we start class, we need to settle our entry for Harvest King.” Ino spoke up from her seat up front. “I leave that to you boys. Pick whoever you want. I need the name before lunch today.”

Naruto quickly turned to glare at Kiba, who immediately raised his hands.

“Ah, yeah, there’s a Harvest King. It’s a goddamn pageant, blondie. But you’re not the real princess, remember?”

“What the fuck is the entire point of this stupid pageant, anyway?” Naruto scowled.

“There is no point.” Kiba sighed. “There’s a dance, at the end of the festival, and the school puts up a show since we’re opening the gates to outsiders for that one night.”

Naruto paled.

“I’m going to be a public mockery?!”

“Technically, you both will be—“

At Naruto’s sour look, Kiba hastily corrected himself. “But that’s not the point here—“

“Kiba.” Naruto grabbed his hands, staring at him seriously. “Be my Harvest King.”

“Whoa. No can do, man. I’m not meant for sovereignty.” Kiba snuck a look behind Naruto. “What about, uh, you know, Sabaku.”

Naruto whipped around, like the thought never occurred to him.

“Gaara!”

The glare the red-head fixed on him could have curdled milk.

“Come on,” Naruto whined. “It’s not like it’s real or anything. We can quit togetherrrr.”

“No.”

Naruto sighed, resting a cheek on one hand. Whatever. He’ll have to hunt down Kakashi-sensei first thing during Lunch time and clear up this nonsense. After all, Kiba said it himself, the pageant was a joke. It wasn’t a big deal. This would all be forgotten by the end of the week—

“I’ll do it.”

Some people turned to look, but most of the class wasn’t even paying attention. Naruto shot Sasuke a glare, motioning a cut-it-out motion with his hand.

“I’ll be Harvest King.” Sasuke repeated.

Naruto hated the heat creeping up his cheeks.

“That was joke, you bastard. Shut. UP.”

“What’s the matter? It’s not like it’s real or anything.” The smirk was all the warning he gave before Sasuke stood up with a loud scrape of his chair, instantly commanding the attention of the entire class. “I’m running for King. You got that, Yamanaka?”

Naruto cried out along with everyone else as Sasuke’s words doomed him. He was never going to get out this now, he just knew it! Some of the girls began rallying towards Ino, insisting they would like a re-election. But Ino’s expression said it all.

He was fucked.


	16. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating changed to Explicit! You have been warned.

“You can always die. It’s living that takes courage.”  
–Himura Kenshin

 

Naruto heard the doorbell ringing before anybody noticed. He jumped and quickly tried to pass it off with a cough and went back to scrubbing at a nonexistent smudge on the dish. A few moments later, the kitchen door opened and Baba Saya rushed in, cupping a hand against Cook’s ear and whispering furiously. Naruto snuck glances, trying not to look too obvious, scrubbing earnestly when both turned to stare at him.

“Boy, you’re needed upstairs.” Said Baba Saya.

“But what about the dishes?” Naruto replied innocently.

“To hell with the dishes.” Baba Saya said impatiently. “You get yourself presentable and go up immediately, or… or…”

Naruto tried to hold back his delight at seeing her purpling face.

“Or I won’t have any supper.” Naruto supplied, adopting his most morose tone.

“Yes,” Baba Saya sniffed. “You won’t have supper. Or breakfast, for that matter. Now, go!”

Naruto didn’t need to be told twice. He dropped the dishes and threw down his apron, scampering up the stairs to freedom. He stopped by the entrance to the main hallway, taking a deep breath and slowing his steps, in case he ran into someone. He passed by a hanging mirror on the way and stopped for a moment to rub at his nose and fix his hair.

And then he opened the door and peeked outside.

Sasuke was there, standing a few feet from the porch, hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers, looking bored out of his mind. Naruto had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Naruto closed the door shut behind him, leaning against it, waiting to be noticed. Sasuke looked up then, and when their eyes met, the Uchiha gave a small smirk.

And that was all it took for an earsplitting grin to break out Naruto’s face, and he was sprinting towards the Uchiha, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the house as fast their legs could carry them. They didn’t stop until they reached the playground. There, Naruto finally allowed himself to laugh out loud, clutching his belly.

“You should have seen Baba Saya’s face!” Naruto crowed, climbing up the bars and standing at the peak, taking a deep swig of air. “She looked so mad! Hah!”

Sasuke stayed on the ground, arms crossed and brows raised.

“Go upstairs and have some fun… or no supper or breakfast for you!” Naruto growled, trying to imitate Baba Saya’s scratchy voice. “Stuuuuuu~pid!”

Sasuke felt a muscle in his face twitch in irritation. They starved him? Of course they did. 

“Have you even eaten yet?” Sasuke eyed him skeptically. The blond was way too skinny.

“Not since breakfast,” Naruto replied cheerfully, hanging upside down on the bars. “Hey, this is fun. No wonder kids like playing outside.”

“How old are you?” Sasuke sighed, gesturing for him to come down. “Let’s go grab something. I’m starving.”

He just ate.

“Yeah?” Naruto immediately dropped down, eyes shining. “What are we eating?”

“Something that’s not out of a can.” Sasuke decided, already trying to think of places. Sushi? Meat? Pasta?

“Ramen!” Naruto clapped his hands in delight. “Let’s go! Ra-men! Ra-men! Ra-men!”

“Ramen?” Sasuke looked at where Naruto was pointing. It was a Ramen stall, tucked in a street corner, red lanterns and everything. Before he knew it, Naruto was slipping into the rickety bench, calling for an order of Miso.

“You’re paying.” Naruto informed him, already snapping into a pair of chopsticks.

Sasuke eyed the well-used table and the greasy signs tacked on the wooden panels. He wasn’t sure this was all very sanitary, but—

Naruto dug into his bowl, slurping loudly and with relish. He ate like he was five, mouth bulging and stained with sauce.

“An’choo eat’ng?”

And he talked with his mouth full.

“I lost my appetite.” Sasuke threw a napkin at the blonde’s face.

“S’yerself.” Naruto picked up the other bowl, digging in. “M’re fer me….”

“What a beautiful princess you’d make.” Sasuke commented dryly, resting his chin on one hand. “I should snap a picture, for your posters.”

“Shut up.” Naruto scowled, putting his bowl down with a loud ‘thunk.’ “This is all your fault, you know. What the hell were you even thinking?”

“I thought you’d thank me.”

Naruto scoffed, causing Sasuke to glare as a piece of noodle flew from his mouth.

“Thank you? For what? Honestly. Konoha’s a fucking weird school, you know? What sane institution would even allow this to happen?” Naruto banged his fist on the table. “A boy can’t be a princess, that’s freakin’ obvious. I swear this is all just a ploy to humiliate me.”

“A boy can be a princess if he wanted to.” Sasuke quipped, grinning slyly. “You just have to wish very hard and tap your heels thrice—“

Naruto threw his spoon at Sasuke's face. 

ARGH—Naruto chewed on his chopsticks, fuming. He still got annoyed remembering it and it’s been weeks. He couldn’t get a hold of Kakashi-sensei and Naruto had even tried reasoning with Tsunade—which was a fruitless endeavor as she had basically laughed at his face. Iruka-sensei seemed sympathetic enough but said that there was nothing he could do about it. So what the heck was Naruto supposed to do with all this frustration? Who was he supposed to vent it out on?

“Stop grinding your teeth.”

“Shut up,” Naruto said rudely, still stewing in his thoughts.

Preparations were well underway for the Festival, and posters of the Dance had begun appearing around the hallway. It set Naruto’s teeth on edge because his name, his fucking name, was printed on the poster and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts with a flick on the forehead.

“Don’t think too much, dobe, you’ll hurt yourself.” Sasuke stood up, placing a note down for their (Naruto’s) meal.

“Where are you going?” Naruto quickly downed the rest of his ramen, scrambling after him. “Hey, wait up!”

“I got you out. This is your free time. Go, be free.” Sasuke looked at him expectantly.

Suddenly, Naruto felt awkward, standing before him in a street corner, stained sleeves and tousled hair.

“Er, I’ve never… really had free time before.” He mumbled, eyes flitting here and there.

“Now you do.”

Naruto made a frustrated sound, but he couldn’t help it. He stared up at Sasuke uncertainly.

“Where… am I supposed to go?”

And god damn it, Sasuke was not supposed to weaken here. He had dragged out the blond today with pure intentions—after all, weekends were about free time, and he wanted to give him that. But hearing those words out of the blonde’s mouth… there was no way in hell he was going to let him escape now.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist and dragged him towards the direction of his house.

“Where are we going?” Naruto said, a little worried.

“My place.”

Naruto couldn’t help the thump in his chest.

“Wh-what are we doing there?”

“Homework.”

Naruto made a face but didn’t protest, matching his steps to Sasuke’s until they were walking side by side, shoulders bumping. He did not say anything though, when Sasuke didn’t let go of his hand.

The fact is, they had kissed.

Naruto still felt his stomach drop and embarrassment heat up his face whenever he remembered it. Somehow, both times had been something that just… happened, and Naruto still wasn’t sure how exactly they happened. And, well, it’s not like he wanted it to happen.

Probably.

Maybe.

The direction of his thoughts somehow made Naruto conscious of the weight of Sasuke’s palm against his, so he faked a sneeze and made a show of wiping his hands on his pants. Sasuke did not react much, perhaps caught up in his own thoughts and Naruto took the chance to observe the way back to Sasuke’s house.

So, Sasuke lived in an apartment. Somehow, Naruto had the impression that they lived in the same neighborhood. That would make sense, right? But Naruto knew too little of Konoha to recognize where he was, except that the houses were nice. White picket fence and everything. And there, in the distance, was the now-familiar rise of Sasuke’s apartment.

It figured that Sasuke lived in the penthouse. Though Naruto privately wondered why Sasuke would need that much space when… well, when he lived alone.

Naruto chatted about something mundane all the way to his house, taking off his shoes and taking over what he had dubbed ‘his spot.’ The couch was now officially his.

Sasuke was not kidding about the homework, though, and Naruto scowled even as Sasuke propped open their books on the table.

“Since when were you my keeper?”

“Since I realized how far behind you are in class ranking.” Sasuke snipped, flipping open their Math book. “Tell me honestly, you’re a natural idiot, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me,” Naruto replied, offended. “Just because I don’t have the time to concern myself with class ranking, doesn’t mean I can’t wipe your ass with my freakin’ pinky.”

Sasuke somewhat understood that. Naruto was usually quiet about the details on how he was treated in the Haruno household, and he brushed everything off like it was no big deal—but Sasuke can’t imagine he’d have much time for leisure or for studying.

Yes, he spent his free time thinking of Naruto. And no, he would never admit it, not if they pulled out his fingernails one by one.

So they started with Math.

Sasuke had never been a good teacher (he lacked the patience) and though his claim as a “Genius” were not for naught, he wasn’t very good at explaining things. Honestly, he suspected their study session wouldn’t last very long at all—so it was a bit of a surprise when Naruto, after finally accepting that they were going to do schoolwork, settled down and was actually trying. So Sasuke held his temper in check and dutifully corrected mistakes, and showed him the equation one more time— _yes, it’s the same equation as the last one, are you fucking serious?_

It was only at one point, after a particularly lengthy stretch of silence, did Sasuke look up and realize just how close they were.

Naruto was chewing on his pen, working at a problem on his workbook. He was slumped against the table, one hand resting against his knitted brows. Sasuke hadn’t even noticed that they were practically leaning against each other’s side, shoulders brushing, and if Sasuke turned his head, he’d be able to touch the blond hair.

The itch to touch came roaring back in full force, and with that proximity, Sasuke didn’t even think. He moved just a bit closer, touching his lips, barely a whisper against the blonde’s temple. Naruto glanced up at him briefly and gave a shy smile, and then returned to working on his problem.

Somehow, that was all the encouragement he needed.

It was like a dam had burst and all he could think about was pinning the blond down and trying to elicit all kinds of sounds from him. For all the blond was loud as a foghorn, in moments like these, he was surprisingly quiet. And Sasuke wanted to touch. He wanted to hear what Naruto would sound like, crying in pleasure. He wanted.

_So greedy._

“Sasuke,” Naruto murmured, tapping a pen against the table. “I still don’t get this part of the equation.”

Sasuke took a measured breath, sliding their elbows together to look at the said problem. They were trying to study. He was actually making an effort to be a good friend—ugh, Sasuke cringed at the word—and helping him study. He was, dammit… but…

“Sasuke, you’re too close.” Naruto murmured, eyes shyly downcast, and Sasuke felt the last of his self-control snap.

He pressed closer and breathed in sharply, resting his lips against the blonde’s cheek and savoring their closeness. Naruto stiffened a bit in his arms, but before Sasuke could feel the sting of rejection, the blond gave a sigh and bumped his head gently against Sasuke’s.

“What’s with you?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Naruto jerked back at his frank words, wide eyes snapping up to him in surprise. Sasuke immediately grabbed at him, half afraid he’d run away.

“…can’t I?”

Naruto was turning red, face aghast.

“You can’t just say that! Oh my god.”

“Why not?” Sasuke was starting to feel embarrassed as well. Ugh.

The blond made a strangled sound and buried his face against his arms, still held captive by Sasuke. Despite himself, Sasuke found it endearing. Moved by the strong emotions inside him, Sasuke shuffled closer, touching his lips to the blonde’s ear.

Naruto tensed, but did not move away as Sasuke slowly began to explore the tips with his lips. This close, he could smell Naruto’s hair, the clean scent of baby shampoo and sweat. The scent only made him hungry for more and he opened his mouth to taste the flesh.

The body underneath him made a small groaning noise and emboldened, Sasuke bit into the fleshy part of his ear and ghosted his tongue over it. Ignoring the muffled sound of protest from the blond, he ventured lower, kissing along the nape of his neck and breathing in the scent, stronger and more distinct there.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said weakly, eyes fluttering close against his will. “Wh-what are you doing…”

Despite everything, Naruto’s body moved on its own, mind consumed with the heady sensations, and he tipped his head back to grant Sasuke more access. The Uchiha was now nipping lightly against his skin, leaving red marks and soothing it with his tongue. He gently kissed a path along his throat, moving up towards Naruto’s face.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Isn’t it a little too late to ask for that?” Naruto groaned, touching their lips together, a little desperately.

It was nothing like how they kissed before. Naruto felt like his whole body was plunged into a pool of warm molasses, and he was helpless to do anything but open his mouth to Sasuke. Sasuke’s tongue was hot and seductive and there was no way it should feel this good—

“Wait, wait…” Naruto whispered, head spinning. This was too fast and too strong; he was already in so deep, he could feel himself drowning.

“Do you want to stop?” Sasuke murmured, breathing heavily, staring at Naruto’s swollen mouth.

Naruto swallowed, catching his breath. He didn’t want to stop. He really didn’t. But at the same time, he did. The passion that Sasuke evoked in him was so strong, it frightened him. He couldn’t trust himself to stop.

“Just… just a little bit, okay?”

What was a little bit? Naruto wondered to himself as he pushed aside the remaining distance between their lips. Ah, whatever, all he knew was that Sasuke’s mouth was amazing, and he never wanted to stop kissing him.

Somehow, they ended up sprawled on the floor, with Sasuke fitted above him, and Naruto felt his body grow hot and cold when he felt something hard brush against his thigh.

“Oh,” He breathed.

“Ignore that,” Sasuke whispered against his collar bone, hands deftly slipping into his shirt.

“H-how can I ignore something like that?” Naruto replied in a high voice as warm fingers ghosted over his rib-cage, tracing patterns there.

“Sasuke—“

Sasuke’s fingers brushed over a nipple, causing Naruto to jerk violently in response. Sasuke toppled over with a muffled yell as Naruto’s hand came flying towards his face, nearly piercing his eye.

“What the heck—“

“Are you okay—?!“

They stared at each other in disbelief for a few moments until it was Naruto who laughed first, sinking into his elbows as the hilarity of the situation weakened him into a helpless flap of limbs on the floor. Sasuke grumbled as he sat up, rubbing the area where Naruto’s hand had connected.

“I can’t believe this.” Naruto took in a gasp of air, flinging one arm over Sasuke’s crossed legs in abandon. “What the hell are we doing?”

“We were making out.” Sasuke grumbled, pushing off the arm. Naruto flung his arm against Sasuke’s face in retribution.

“Ow! Fuck you!”

Naruto burst into a fresh fit of giggles, rolling around on the floor as Sasuke made a grab for him. Sasuke finally lost patience and attacked him with a dive worthy of WWE. Naruto cursed as an elbow made painful contact with the small of his back, and with a headlock, their wrestling began in earnest.

“Oh my god.” Naruto grunted as he was pinned down to the floor. “I made out with a guy.”

“I'm not gay.” Sasuke grumbled into Naruto’s back. 

“Yeah, right. Say that to my face.”

“I don’t go around kissing just about anyone, you idiot.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone. Ever.” Naruto softly replied.

They fell silent, simply lying there and waiting for their heartbeats to slow.

“Would you do it, though?” Sasuke suddenly spoke up from his comfortable perch on Naruto’s back. “Now that you have. Would you do it with anyone else?”

Naruto gave a bark of laughter.

“Who the hell are you suggesting?”

“I’m not suggesting.” Sasuke scowled. “I just meant would you do it. With another guy.”

“I can’t really imagine it.” Naruto confessed; face scrunching up in a disgruntlement. “I mean, ew.”

Sasuke agreed.

“Maybe, if I closed my eyes and tried really hard… Gaara.”

Instantly, Sasuke sat up, the flare of jealousy sparking his temper.

“Don’t you dare—“

“Don’t even start.” Naruto snapped, smacking him on the head. “You asked me that stupid question.”

“See if I let you near that red devil ever again.”

“Excuse me,” Naruto replied snidely, resting on his elbows. “You’ll let me near him? Just for that, I’m giving Gaara a big, fat, wet kiss on the mouth, and I’m going to like it.”

“You’ll have to find the body first.”

Naruto grabbed a nearby fallen cushion and threw it at Sasuke’s face. Sasuke’s expression in that split second was so funny, Naruto fell over laughing again.

His stomach and face hurt from laughing, and it felt so good, tears were beginning to form in his eyes. Sasuke pretended not to notice him wiping his eyes, and stood up with a stretch, claiming that he was going to get a drink. He swooped down to kiss Naruto in the forehead on his way to the kitchen.

The grin that split Naruto’s face stayed on, well into the night.


	17. Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, folks! Inspiration is a fickle thing, but comments really do the trick haha. xoxo!

_“All I do is howl at the stars._

_I aint got the guts to jump to them.”_

_~Renji_

* * *

  


“Okay, kids! Get moving--we’re going to the gym!”

Everyone looked up at Gai-sensei warily.

“Why? Weren’t we doing calisthenics today?” Ino spoke up.

“Change of plans. You’re with Iruka-sensei today.”

Naruto cheered up at that. He’d take Iruka-sensei over Gai any day.

“What for?”

“Y’all taking dancing lessons!”

Naruto’s smile dropped from his face as more than one student began to protest.

“Dance class!”

“What, like-- _boys and girls_?”

“Is this for that stupid Harvest festival--”

“We never had to do dance class before!”

Gai cheerfully ignored it all and began to round up the class like a herd of sheep.

“What a colossal joke.” Kiba muttered, as they trudged their way towards the gym. “This is your fault, blondie.”

“My fault?” Naruto looked at him incredulously.

“People are taking the Festival seriously this year, and it’s all. your. fault.” Kiba groused, punctuating each word with a vicious kick.

“Oh, give me a break, I didn’t ask for this.” Naruto scowled. “How is this my fault?”

“You might have unintentionally started a war, Uzumaki.” Shikamaru spoke up from behind them. “Haven’t you heard? Class A’s candidate is Karin and Class B has Hotaru.”

“So?” Naruto felt dread starting to pool in his stomach.

“So you just poked the wasps nest and they’re going to want blood.”

Naruto tore at his hair. “What does this have to do with me?”

“Rumor has it, Uchiha Sasuke is running as your King.”

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He had totally forgotten that Sasuke had done that. He spun around and tried to hunt down that familiar mop of dark hair--

“You!” Naruto stomped over, shoving an accusing finger to his face. “This is all your fault!”

Sasuke looked at him impatiently.

“You’re blocking the way, dobe.”

“You need to drop out of this Harvest King nonsense.” Naruto snapped, allowing himself to be shooed inside the gym doors. “You’re making it worse. We’re having freakin’ dance class!”

Sasuke sighed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Just--!”

“Okay, class!” Iruka-sensei clapped his hands cheerfully from up-front. “Welcome to Formal Dancing 101! I’m sure everyone’s excited for the upcoming fall festival--”

Naruto slapped a hand to his forehead.

“So we’re taking this opportunity to learn some formal dancing! Everyone grab a partner, we’re going to start with a simple waltz.”

Naruto glared at Sasuke, pointing a finger.

“Drop out of the race.” He warned, turning to walk away.

Sasuke grabbed him by the arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Naruto blinked at him. “Iruka-sensei said to find a partner--”

“Yes. So where are you going?”

Naruto’s jaw closed with a click as he slowly turned red.

“W-we… we can’t be partners!” He hissed.

Sasuke raised a brow. “Why not?”

“Well, that’s…! That…” Naruto floundered, realizing he had nothing.

“...It’s embarrassing.” He finally said.

“We’re partners in pretty much everything, what’s the big deal?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath about idiots, but Naruto did not protest as he was pulled closer into strong arms when the music began to play.

“One-two-three, one-two-three… The waltz is a three-step pattern that’s simple to execute once you’ve got a hang of it.” Iruka-sensei was demonstrating simple steps at the front with a girl in a short bob. “Someone has to take the lead, while their partner follows. Use your right foot to step up--like so--and the left foot follows, switch to the right… that’s it. Excellent.”

“I’m leading.” Sasuke murmured to Naruto as they began to sway to the music.

“Says fucking who--” Naruto gritted his teeth as he stared down at his uncooperative feet. “One-two--shit, wait--”

“Says the one who’s done this before.” Sasuke muttered, narrowly avoiding getting stepped on. “Relax. Follow my lead.”

Naruto concentrated on the gentle pressure of Sasuke’s arms around him, directing him where to go, and forced his feet to follow.

“Hey, this isn’t so bad--” Naruto began, and then promptly tripped on his feet. “Oof!”

“Dobe!” Sasuke caught him, and then forced his chin up to look at him in the eye. “Don’t look down. Focus on me. I got you.”

Heat crept up Naruto’s face, but he resolutely kept his mouth shut as they tried again. One-two-three, one-two-three.

Soon enough, amidst furtive and occasional jealous looks, they were one of the successful pairs dancing across the room.

Kiba and Shikamaru stood in the corner of the gym, silently watching the pair twirling around in the center. After a few moment, Kiba finally spoke up.

“Are we really not going to talk about the elephant in the room?”

“Well,” Shikamaru heaved a sigh. “It’s dancing right in front of us.”

Kiba snorted so loud, a few girls up front turned to look at him in disgust.

“Yeah, literally.”

Across the room, Sasuke had suddenly made a half-turn and swept the blond into a spin that caused him to break out in surprised laughter. Kiba made a face at them.

“What will you say if I told you I had seen this coming?”

“I’d tell you to go get your head checked.” Shikamaru drawled as he made himself comfortable on the floor. “But then, here we are.”

“I didn’t plan on telling anyone,” Kiba lowered his head, as if about to reveal a big secret. “But actually… _I saw them together_.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Shikamaru looked pointedly at the dancing pair, who had somehow drawn even closer and were now practically draped across each other.

“No, I _mean_ ,” Kiba insisted. “Like before. I saw them together, _outside school_.”

Shikamaru raised a brow at him.

“…So?”

“So!” Kiba threw up his hands. “They were spending time together, outside school! Those two! I mean, what the hell? Uchiha had Naruto on his back, for god’s sake. He was giving him a piggy-back ride into the freakin’ sunset.”

Shikamaru gave another sigh.

“Kiba, I seriously don’t have the energy to deal with your idiocy right now—“

“Uchiha was _smiling_.”

Shikamaru paused.

“Yikes.”

“Exactly!” Kiba threw his hands up. “I thought the apocalypse was upon us.”

“I guess they’re for real.” Shikamaru shrugged, like the matter was over with. “Let’s congratulate Naruto, the poor bastard.”

“But I thought,” Kiba paused, suddenly sullen. “That he was… you know… with Sabaku.”

Shikamaru made a miserable sound and sank deeper onto the floor.  

“What? How was I supposed to deal with Sabaku Gaara suddenly making nicey-nice with another human being, huh?” Kiba glared at his feet. “Naruto must have the charm of the devil or something.”

“Maybe he does.” Shikamaru eyed him. “If he’s friends with you.”

“Look at that,” Kiba stared in mild horror as Iruka forced Gaara to his feet. Naruto had been pulled away from Sasuke and made to partner with the disgruntled red-head.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Kiba’s mouth hung open as Gaara begrudgingly accepted Naruto’s hand and they began practicing the dance steps as Iruka-sensei instructed them. Kiba snuck a look at Sasuke who had been taken over by a bunch of overzealous girls all clamoring for a chance to partner with him.

“Naruto’s been good for him.” Shikamaru commented, already falling asleep. “Sabaku doesn’t look like he wants to kill a cat anymore.”

“Maybe he still kills the cat, but now he does it in his basement.” Kiba muttered, staring at the strange picture that the blond and the red-head made.

They were dancing—or, at least, attempting to. The blond danced with the grace of a donkey—but he was far too invested in making Gaara participate because _like hell_ was he going to be exempted from this too.  

“Don’t be so stiff,” Naruto commented, shaking Gaara’s hand which was encased in his own. “You’re gonna break my hand.”

Gaara’s jaw tightened and he did not reply, but Naruto gave him another nudge, until he finally relaxed the tiniest bit.

“One-two-three, one-two-three,” Naruto chanted, staring down at their feet. “Jesus Fu—don’t step on my foot, you’re going to kill ‘em—ouch!”

Iruka had wandered off after a while, trying to save Sasuke from the gaggle of girls clinging to him. Naruto pretended not to notice, but Gaara did not miss the way his eyes flickered over to the Uchiha’s direction.

“…what are you doing?”

“Hm?” Naruto glanced up at him. “I’m trying to two-two-three you into dancing, you lazy ass—“

“Uchiha.” Gaara interrupted him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Naruto opened his mouth, and then closed it when he saw Gaara’s expression. Instantly, the air between them became heavy, like a blanket was draped over the two of them, cutting them off from the outside world.

“I don’t know.” Naruto finally said, lowering his eyes.

Gaara gave a frustrated sigh.

“If you’re just playing around, find someone else. He’s bad news.”

Naruto frowned.

“M’t not playing around.” Naruto mumbled, trepidation creeping into his voice. “Maybe… maybe, I kind of… like him.”

“Then stop liking him.” Gaara said shortly. “He’s no good for you. You don’t belong in his world. You’re just going to end up hurt.”

Gaara’s words actually _did_ hurt, and Naruto felt his cheeks begin to flush hot with embarrassment. So he got defensive.

“I can handle myself, thanks.”

“You’re getting in too deep.” Gaara said, and Naruto hated him for being right. Usually, he appreciated the red-head for his honesty. At the moment, he wished Gaara would shut the hell up. “You don’t know anything about him—“

“I know _some_ things.” Naruto started to become genuinely angry. “I know about his family—“

“ _Everyone_ knows about his family.” Gaara snapped. “The entire country knows about his psychotic brother who murdered his own clan in cold blood.”

Naruto dropped Gaara’s hand in shock at those words.

_His brother?_

“Oh, did he forget to mention that bit?” Gaara said dryly.

“You’re a bastard, Gaara.” Naruto whispered.

“And you’re a fucking idiot.” Gaara pushed ruthlessly. “You don’t see how he’s playing with you, like something to be thrown away when he gets bored. Do you think you’re the first one he’s shown interest in? That you’re something special?”

“Shut up—“

“You know _nothing_ about him. And seeing you playing right into his hands like the idiot that you are—“

“Gaara!”

“Why don’t you fuck him already and get him out of your system—“

_Smack!_

The heavy sound echoed into the abrupt stone-cold silence of the gym. Naruto’s hand was trembling and he stared, almost disbelievingly, at Gaara’s reddening cheek. It was instant regret.

“Gaara, I’m sorry—“

“ _Don’t touch me!”_

“Whoa! Easy there, Sabaku!” Shikamaru stepped up as Kiba hurried over to help Naruto to his feet. The blond was looking wide-eyed at Gaara, guilt eating at his insides at the look of hurt, disbelief and rage in Gaara’s eyes.

Everyone instinctively took a step back, frightened of the intensity of the red-head, like a cornered, dangerous animal.

“What’s going on?” Iruka-sensei appeared, looking worried. “No fighting in class!”

And then Sasuke was there, positioning himself between Gaara and Naruto.

“Take this outside, Sabaku.”

Gaara snarled at him, looking poised to attack, but Sasuke stood his ground, glaring at him coldly.

“Out.” Sasuke stressed. “Side.”

Everyone held their breaths, glancing between the war of wills between the two, tension mounting like it was palpable. And then Gaara moved, quick as lightning, grabbing a nearby chair and hurling it across the room, the force of it shattering the chair into pieces. As screams of alarm erupted across the gym, Gaara turned and fled. Naruto immediately moved to follow him but was quickly stopped by Sasuke.

“I have to go after him.” Naruto pleaded.

“Later.” Sasuke insisted. “He’s unstable right now.”

“He won’t hurt me.”

“In his state right now, he’d hurt his own mother.” Sasuke looked at him firmly. “Even if he didn’t want to.”

Naruto felt himself slump against Sasuke. Guilt and frustration made his stomach churn, until he felt physically ill.

_“What a monster.”_

_“Scary.”_

Whispers. Naruto could hear them, like thunder in his ears.

_“Did you see his eyes? He could have killed someone!”_

_“That Naruto better watch his back.”_

_You’re wrong!_ Naruto wanted to scream. _This was my fault! Don’t talk about Gaara that way!_

Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto ran out the door, leaving a stunned class and a very upset Uchiha held back by Iruka-sensei.

“Stop it, Sasuke!”

“I’m going to kill him!”

“You’re over-reacting—“

“If I don’t, Sabaku sure will!”

Kiba stared with his mouth hanging open from his position on the floor. Shikamaru held out a hand and helped him up.

“I think... Sabaku still wants to kill that cat.”

 

* * *

 

Somehow, the entire school knew before the day was through. Naruto ducked his head as yet another group of third years turned to stare at him. It was the last period of the day and Naruto decided to skip it because he had more important things to do _like hunt down Gaara_ —

“Get your punk ass back to class,” Kakashi-sensei had said, but did not stop him when he turned tail and ran.

Naruto headed first to the bleachers, where he hoped to find Gaara nursing his wounds—but it was empty. He tried going up to the rooftop next, and then to the Labs. He even peeked inside the locker rooms. After being spotted by Gai-sensei, he hightailed out and ran to the Infirmary.

“Naruto?” Tsuande blinked up at him from her magazine. “What run over you this time?”

“Did Gaara drop by here, by any chance?” Naruto shut the door behind him, glancing around for an occupied bed.

“Should I ask?” Tsunade looked at him warily.

Naruto sighed, inching closer inside and dropping heavily onto an empty seat. Tsunade nudged a cup towards him.

“I don’t feel like drinking tea.” He said miserably.

“Nonsense.”

“I might throw up.” Naruto said honestly. “I did something terrible to Gaara.”

Tsunade couldn’t help the way her eyebrows rose in disbelief. Somehow, it was hard to believe that the blond could even leave a scratch on the red-head.

“You pulled his pants down in public.” Tsunade hazarded a guess.

“I might as well have.”

Interesting.

“Talk to me.”

“We were in class, okay, and, well… he started talking about weird shit, and… I just lost it!” Naruto rubbed his face. “I mean, yeah, he’s a dick, and mostly I’m okay with that—“

Tsunade snorted.

“Yeah, okay, I give him shit about his attitude sometimes, but I accept him! His weird tattoo and penchant for black eyeliner and everything.”

“That’s sweet.”

“But then he just started making all these assumptions, and I… I didn’t think it was fair.”

“You have to be a little less vague, blondie. I have no idea what you’re saying.”

Naruto fell silent for a bit, stewing in his thoughts.

“It’s about Sasuke.” He finally said.

At that, Tsunade sat up, her eyes sharpening as she regarded Naruto more seriously.

“What about Sasuke?”

“He’s… I don’t know why, or how, but…” Naruto hated that he was beginning to blush. “I, I think we… there’s _something_.”

“…something?” Tsunade said slowly.

“You know, _something_.” Naruto looked pained. “…we, sort-of… kissed.”

This time, Tsunade managed to school her expression before it got out of hand. She simply raised an eyebrow and waited for Naruto to elaborate.

“It was an accident! I mean, it was, the first time—the second one just sort-of happened, also like an accident—“

Second one?

“…and I slept with him—“

_What?!_

“I mean!” Naruto yelled, arms flailing as he realized what he said. “Not like _that_! Ugh, we slept, like, in the same bed! In his house! OH MY GOD!”

 _I’m not judging you_ , Tsunade’s expression said. _But I am._

“What were you even doing in Uchiha’s house?”

What Tsunade really wanted to ask was, _How the hell did you get him to invite you to that miserable place?_

“F-for some homework.” Naruto stammered, his face deepening in color. “That perverted sennin made us partners for almost every project imaginable—“

“That’s _Principal Jiraiya_ to you, you brat—“ Tsunade frowned, squeezing his face. “And? What was Sabaku’s problem? Jealous of your new lover?”

Naruto was so scandalized he choked on a violent intake of breath.

“He’s not my lover!”

“Which one?”

“Neither!” Naruto grabbed at his hair. “Oh my god!”

“So Sabaku’s jealous of your new _friend_ ,” Tsunade rolled her eyes. “And, what, did you tell him to grow a pair?”

“I slapped him in the face.” Naruto replied sullenly.

Tsunade scoffed, waving a hand. “What’s a few punches between boys? He probably didn’t even feel it.”

After a silence, Naruto finally murmured, so softly, Tsunade barely heard it.

“…it wasn’t the physical blow that hurt.”

Tsunade had nothing to say to that. She simply sat back and allowed Naruto to stew in his silence, waiting for him to speak up.

“I think… he was just trying to protect me.” Naruto finally said. “He said… he said Sasuke wasn’t good for me.”

“Well, personally, I don’t think Uchiha Sasuke is good for anyone’s mental health—“

“He said I was going to be thrown away.”

Tsunade fell silent and glanced at Naruto, expecting an angry expression—but instead, he simply looked sad. Like a boy faced with the inevitability of the truth.

“Look, I was just joking about the mental health part—“

“Sasuke makes me feel… different.” Naruto confessed, burying his face in his hands. “I don’t understand it. From the very start, he was just… different. And I know I’m a fool for falling for him, I know he’s going to get tired of me sooner or later—“

“You don’t know that—“

“I do.” Naruto sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. “Gaara’s right. I know he’s right. It just… it just hurt to hear it out loud, you know?”

“I know you hold Sabaku Gaara in high regard,” Tsunade began gently. “But it doesn’t mean he knows everything. He doesn’t always have to be right.”

Naruto gave a weak laugh.

“He knows me.” He said, like it was enough.

Tsunade took in a deep breath and slowly, gently, rested a comforting hand against Naruto’s shoulder. Honestly, there was nothing she could say to refute his words. The ugly truth remained that Uchiha Sasuke had a habit of stepping all over other people’s feelings. Countless of people, hurt by his inconsideration, by the simple fact that he had shut off his heart to the world.  

“Gaara saved me, you know.” Naruto finally murmured, gazing down at his hands. “He showed up like a… like a guardian angel, and he took my hand.”

Naruto gave a small laugh, glancing up at her.

“Sorry for the melodrama. But I owe him a lot.”

“You sure have a way of choosing them,” Tsunade finally said.

“Hey—“

“But, I’m glad you found each other.”

Naruto glanced up at her, hearing the sincerity in her words. A helpless grin spread across his face and suddenly, everything was clearer. Gaara was the one who had stepped into the darkness and found him that night. He was the one who took Naruto’s hand and showed him he was not alone.

The least he could do now was return the favor.

“Where are you going?” Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

“To find my _nakama_!” Naruto called out behind him as he disappeared through the door. After a beat, footsteps came running back and Naruto poked his head inside.

“Thanks, ‘baa-chan!”

“Don’t call me that!” Tsunade yelled as he promptly disappeared again. “Jeez, that damn brat.”

Tsunade crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, listening to the breeze filtering in through the window. Her eyes flicked towards the curtains fluttering in the nearby bed, where glimpses of cotton sheets and a flash of red hair made her smile widely up at the ceiling.

“Nakama, huh?”


End file.
